Once Upon a Bet
by CaptainHookBellamyBlake
Summary: Robin Nolan, the swimmer, makes a deal with the devil to earn 100,000 dollars. All he has to do is ruin the life of nurse, Regina Mills. He has to humiliate her in ways woman might not come back from. With the help of the Sheriff and Bartender of Storybrooke, will Regina's life ever be the same? Love, heartbreak, friendship, and drama is ensure between the four main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. I do own some characters though that will be introduced in the future.**

 **Author's note: So I read over the story and God it was terrible. I apologize on how terrible my writing was so I'm rewriting it, adding scenes and taking some out and continuing farther than it was and it may seem a tad darker than before. Thanks.**

 **Authors note: Hello to all, a few months ago, this story was deleted and my account was hacked. I may have a busy schedule with work, school, and my upcoming surgery, but this story will be up and finished eventually. So, I got a message today from Rafa, where someone decided they wanted to rewrite our story and that's just the stupidest idea I ever heard, not because they aren't a good writer, but because they didn't have all the information and ideas that truly make this story for what it is.**

 **This story is half CaptainSwan and half OutlawQueen.**

 **Credit goes to Rafa for coming up with the idea**

CHAPTER ONE

Suddenly, Regina wondered how she got here, on her knees against the wall, gazing around the room that was scattered with shattered glass and ripped up paper all over the floor with the coldness of the wooden floor penetrating her knee's that chilled her to the bone.

He lied to her. That incredibly good-looking man that she had never denied had lied to her, had used her, and this was how their relationship was going to end.

She bet anything that his soul was black as coal- or at least it seemed like that because everything she knew was just a lie.

Because he was a lie.

Because they were a lie.

All she had now was anger and hatred, and that seemed to be the only emotion she could express as it rolled off in waves, even now as she glared down at the floor with her jaw clenched and her eyes cold and almost black.

And yet, she still loved him after finding of the bet, but she was slowly starting to think about all the things they've been through together.

Was any of it real? What it all pretend? Did he have a whore on the side that watched her and laughed? What was this?

She didn't have answers to those questions and figured she would never get those answers, but then something occurred to her.

There's nothing better than revenge, and if anyone knew Regina, then they know how she's like when she betrayed.

* * *

She gazed across the bar that was called The Jolly Roger watching her best friend talking to her partner, David "Charming" Nolan about God knows what reminding Regina day in and day out on how easy it is to just open up to someone and befriending someone is, but that wasn't her, not anymore.

It took almost two years to finally call her relationship with Emma Swan a friendship and right now she was holding a grudging respect towards her because everyone seemed to trust her and love her like she was a local. She couldn't help but wonder how Emma's voice, so calm and soft, instantly putting everyone at ease when a situation occurred that made their hearts want to leap out of the there chest.

But then again, only those close to Emma could hear the almost undetectable hardness in her tone, a smooth predatory purr that slid off her tongue like silk. Emma had always been more pleasing and outgoing even if her past continued to haunt her every single day and somehow she got through it. Regina was respectful, polite and easy to be around but she had her moments where she could be volatile, unpredictable, selfish, petulant, quick to anger and sometimes oversensitive, but that was barely ever.

Emma possessed many things, but what many people didn't know about her was she possessed a quiet confidence that made her quite possibly the most dangerous person in town. What held her back from getting what she wants is probably the law and, in Regina's opinion, was Killian Jones, who Emma wanted more than life itself as her heart bled for him, not to mention how she has this unfaltering respect for him that will never change.

But they weren't anything but friends and that was an annoyance to Regina because they deserved to be together more than anyone else in this fucked up town where violence doesn't occur all that much since the killings back a year ago where August couldn't help his explosive nature that was combined with a penchant for violence and overall lacked such empathy for others, making his presence downright perilous even though he loved his family and a couple of friends- and he did, in his own special way that nobody would ever understand- he didn't hesitate to go on a killing spree when got rubbed the wrong way making Emma and Graham take him down, killing him instantly.

But August loved every minute when he was in control and Regina will never forget all the casualties that got in the way of his explosive nature. The memories of the screaming and blood stuck with her.

Regina heard her best friend chuckle sitting beside her when the new bartender faked a cough placing a drink in front of her when Emma gazed to Regina then back to the bartender thinking the same, almost feeling the nervousness the bartender.

Regina smirked, knowing it was the vibe that swirled around them even if Emma stayed emotionless as she had perfected a faultlessly smooth deception growing up the way she did, but it was something Regina was never able to imitate even with the tragedy and death she had dealt with in her past.

"Well Miss Swan, what was that about?" Regina said with the bartender still standing there, awkwardly- What the hell was his name again? She didn't know- gracing him with an unexpected smile and he returned before disappearing down the bar.

Regina spaced out for a moment, hearing a cheer down the bar towards the swimming and friend's group then back to her friend who was swirling her drink around with a toothpick.

"A body found in the office. With Graham out for a while, were-" she stopped, thinking "were not exactly full forced for another killing spree."

Regina smiled at Emma. The Sheriff always cared for the people of Storybrooke, always trying to protect them even if she was outnumbered with resources and deputies she seemed to always found a will.

What was the saying? If there's a will, there's a way? Regina, shook her head putting the rim of the glass to her lips and drowning the contents into her mouth.

"Hey, love didn't know you were here," Killian Jones interrupted causing Emma to smile right when he came in sight. If Regina didn't think her best friend was in love with him before, she believes it now.

"Regina, how are you?" David asked gently. Regina smiled, placing her glass on the table and actually started a conversation with him.

Instead of ignoring him like she always does, she decided to take her own advice and let someone in, even if the certain someone's girlfriend happens to hate her more than her mother and that was sad, not to mention true.

"I'm doing pretty good, how are you?" she asked, looking down at her drink.

Regina may be the nicest nurse, and the purest twenty-four-year-old to exist in Storybrooke, Maine as her sex drive was insatiable, and she couldn't help but want attention. It was impossible for her to stare at a man too long without picturing them naked, let alone with them on top of her- even if she has never had sex, she couldn't help but crave it as everyone knows, and fingers can only do so much.

But then again, you don't need a man to pleasure yourself.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go to the office before I go home since I have work in the morning, see you soon?" He asked sweetly. She nodded, pressing her lips to his cheek watching his cheeks lightly tint red before paying for his drink and walked out with his hypocrite of a girlfriend.

"Aye, wanna go for a walk?" Killian asked his accented voice, huskier and seductive as ever towards Emma.

Lucky bitch.

Emma turned to Regina who smiled, giving her silent permission for her to leave her at the bar to go walking towards town with the man she loves. Regina wouldn't blame her if she didn't show up to work on time tomorrow either, but Emma wanted a stable relationship with Killian, and that meant friendship before a relationship.

Just as her mind had wondered how much she would like to strip the handsome bartender and let him plunge his cock into her tight, soaking wet pussy, she was jolted out of her daydream when someone brushed her tight, making her turn.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Robin Nolan," he introduced, putting a glass of whiskey in front of her as he sat right beside her.

Her breathing hitched when her eyes roamed over him, eventually meeting his gaze, seeing a desperate shine reflected shine in his deep orbs. Forget the handsome bartender, this Robin Nolan was more handsome and just as beautiful.

"I'm Regina Mills, pleased to meet you."

* * *

Many chapters will uploaded in the next few days over the week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. I do own some characters though that will be introduced in the future.**

 _Authors note: So, here is chapter two and chapter three will follow it very shortly. Once again, this story was deleted off of my own account after being hacked and someone is trying to rewrite and doing a horrible job, so here we go!_

 _Credit:_ _Rafa as always for this great idea._

 **Chapter Two**

"Her?" He asked, gazing at her from across the bar, watching his brother, David and his best friend, Killian approaching them, listening around the table attentively.

"Yes her. She thinks she so damn perfect but she's not. She got me fired and deserved everything she gets." Mary Margaret told him, bitterly.

Robin then knew the bet was personal. That wasn't going to waver his answer on the bet; still wanting to go through with it.

"What's my prize?" He questioned. He wanted to know her name but he would ask her and not anyone at the table knowing they would go off on a long lecture about her.

Robin spaced out for a moment, staring at her lips and drifting down to the smooth expanse of her neck descending towards her cleavage- and what a cleavage it was. His eyes sparkled when he imagined those perfect plump lips wrapped around his cock and what was really under that red cocktail dress.

As well as being a professional swimmer with more money he could ever want he had a mean streak and one of the highest sex drives on the team. He was labeled as a player from all the many girls he has slept with.

And he loved every minute.

He couldn't help but picture this dark haired girl naked on her back- or, as he favored her on her hands and knees. The thought made his eyes wander down Regina's body, covered by the beautiful dress but no less tempting for it be taken off.

Robin always loved a good mystery when it came to a woman's body. It made it more satisfying when he saw it for the first time.

Just as his mind had wandered to how much he'd like to strip her of her dress and pound his cock into her tight, inviting center he was jolted out of his daydream when Gold finally answered his question, "one hundred thousand dollars."

He nodded, bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips, his eyes once again slid over to the dark haired girl and to his surprise she was staring back at him.

His breathing hitched when her eyes flickered over to him. He couldn't help but wonder if David or even Killian told her about the bet but she turned back around ordering herself another drink.

"Sounds like a good deal, Mate. I'm in." He crooned. His eyes were fully on Mary Margaret when happy emotions rolled in her eyes.

She wasn't the only one who was going to be happy about this because he really needed a good lay and Marian just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Ready to go?" David appeared, asking Mary Margaret who nodded at him with a smile. Robin couldn't help think if she was getting laid tonight because of what just taken place at the table. He decided to dismiss the thoughts due to the man she was sleeping with was his brother.

"I'll see you guys later," she said, excitedly.

Robin watched them exit, listening to the dull conversations around the table and decided in that moment to see the beautiful woman who was going to earn him a hundred thousand dollars.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Robin Nolan," he introduced himself and seating next to her with a smile etched onto his handsome face.

Her breathing started to hitch, pleasing Robin in every way. He always had that type of effect on woman.

And he loved every moment of it because he was that irresistible and he knew it.

"I'm Regina Mills, pleased to meet you," she purred and leaned over handing him her hand to shake. Of course, he took it but instead of shaking it, he leaned it up against his lips and kissed it.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, his accented voice, deceiving soft, broke the silence between them.

"You are enchanting, Sweetness."

She gazed away rolling her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat as her thoughts got the best of her when it came to any man who wanted her attention; her eyes flashed with anger and heat and she replied. "It's Regina, not sweetness.." She cleared her throat, realizing how abrupt she had sounded, borderline rude, she continued. "If we're going to have a conversation, I'd prefer if you used my name. And considering I know who you were and what you do, I don't see this going anywhere," she said sounding maliciously, her eyes hardened, "but if you must talk to me, it would be sweet of you to use my name and not same lame nickname which you call the girls before you sleep with them."

He nearly laughed, wanting to scoff at her bitter and brazen words. He expected her to fall over herself apologizing, trembling in fear but she continued to glare at him bravely. He couldn't help but be amused. Perhaps this girl was a little more than meets the eye.

It occurred to him that the bet would be a little bit more challenging now.

"I've underestimated you, Miss Mills," he said silkily, chuckling. "You've managed to surprise me not once but twice in the span of three minutes. Bravo." He sent her a wicked smile, one that always made woman swoon and basically fall into his bed without any other help.

She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side, appraising him more with the intensity that made him feel strangely uneasy and then it occurred to him that Regina is the first woman who has be able to resist him in any way. He felt a wave of annoyance flow through him.

"Should I give myself a pat on the back? Oh, better yet, how about a cookie?" She said, her tone once again sounding bitter and a little sarcastic.

His face fell, eyes hardening. How dare she talk back to him? He was the best professional swimmer on the east coast-which to her wasn't saying much- but the way she was staring at him made it seem like she saw right through him.

His selfishness and the violent streak was right there, but it was closed up inside and barely ever came out, how the hell did she know about him?

Then he thought about it for a few moments and realized she was talking about the player side of him. He liked to sleep with any female that looks pretty, and that was no secret.

He leaned forward closer towards her knowing he wasn't going to win the bet tonight because she was just too hard to crack. She had a shell around her, and he would get past that, betting that it would only take a week, but that's when he saw it. The subtle emotion swirling around in her eyes; lust, desire and maybe a bit of arousal and that was permeating his control to wrap around his cock causing it to twitch underneath the fabric wanting to spring to life.

Thank God for belts, right?

Instead of continuing this like he planned to, he began thinking with the head in his pants and pressed his lips to her. What surprised him was she was kissing back.

She wanted him.

She pulled away first with shock in her eyes. That wasn't how the conversation was going to go and in a split second, she slapped him across the face with all the strength in her before leaving him there in shock.

He leaned back in the chair with his jaw dropped in anger and awe. Nobody in his existence- which wasn't much- has ever denied him or, even slapped him.

This bet was either going to make him or break him, but the first thing he had to do was apologize to Regina from crossing boundaries which were a first for him.

He wasn't the type of person to say sorry and actually mean it.

It took him three long and miserable days with heaps of stalking and begging to find out where Regina worked. She was a private person and them, Robin and her, didn't have that many friends in common and it made it harder than he ever thought possible to find her.

He slowed his pace, strolling into the hospital, holding a bouquet of flowers, whistling to himself as the light from outside disappeared once the doors closed. Smiling when he heard a nurse talk about Regina and how easy she calmed down a child as if she had a child of her own.

"Regina Mills around?" He asked, nicely giving the nurse his best smile. He couldn't help but gaze around the area noticing the typical hospital smell and fake posters that nobody ever likes reading.

"Regina Mills please come to the front desk of level three." The nurse requested into the speaker and then repeated it once more like the procedure recalled for.

It was a few moments before he heard her sigh behind him when she appeared from behind the doors that simply read restricted.

"Hello Sweetness," he said to her sweetly, handing her the flowers which she took willingly, eying them suspiciously. It then came to him that she didn't trust him, and that was making it even harder for him to complete the bet in the time limit that was set for him.

"What do you want? And my name is Regina. I don't know how many damn times I have to tell you that," she whispered, bitterly. She wasn't making it easy for him, and he felt like she knew that.

"I want to see you, and it's your nickname. I don't call anyone else Sweetness," he told her truthfully just to hear her scoff at him. A wave of annoyance flew through his veins, clenching his jaw he then smiled at her.

"Don't believe me? That's fine. I can wait till you trust me," he said gently, stepped forward and ran a few fingers down her arm, "but if you must know, I came to apologize for what occurred at the bar."

He was expecting some reaction or emotion out of her, but she resumed calm standing straight and gazed up at him.

"It's okay, Mr. Nolan. Don't do it again." She turned towards the doors, thinking the conversation was over. He grabbed her arm and there gaze met without hesitation as her intense brown gaze was outstandingly unreadable but what he didn't know was she was putting every ounce of her willpower she had over her body from reacting to his presence let alone touch.

"Conversation's not over, love," he smiled, letting go of her arm watching her turn to him giving him her full attention.

"Alright, continue with it. I have a job to do," she said, sternly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked, smiling at her. She inhaled sharply picking at the flower. It was obviously a shock to her that he actually wanted to go on a date. He didn't seem like the dating type.

"Please give me a chance. I know I can be a bit too much. I-"

"Cocky. Say it with me, Robin. Cocky. You're cocky." She interrupted him, agreeing about his true nature. Robin could be a selfish son of a bitch when it came to himself because, in reality, he only thought about himself.

"Yeah, okay. But Sweetness, just give me a chance. It's just one date. One date, and you can decide where we stand after this date," he said, smiling at her.

She laid the flowers on the nurse's counter and crossed her arms wondering what the hell he was up to. She can see right through him but now? He was completely unreadable and to her, that wasn't a good sign, but she could use a night out.

"Yes," she answered, nicely.

"Yes?" he asked, frozen in light shock. He thought it would have been harder than that for her to say yes.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Are you deaf? Cause I can get a doctor to check your ears in case you are and get you all set up for some hearing aids." She said, reminding him that she could be a smart ass if he didn't know it.

He chuckled.

"Regina Mills, your needed in room 412 on level four." A female voice said over the intercom catching both of their attention, and that meant she had to leave this conversation and do her job of saving people.

"Duty calls, Nolan. Text me later with details," she said, nicely. He then noticed she actually smiled before leaning up towards him, pressing her lips against his cheek and taking off towards the elevator with the roses.

He smirked and jumped in joy. The plan was back in action and the sooner the bet was over, the sooner he could put his primary focus on his swimming career and the hundred grand he can spend on whatever he wanted.

Robin thought about her, then realized he had to deal with the woman he hated. The girl he was currently in a relationship with and what was too bad about her was that she sucked in the sheets.

So ending things with Marian was the next thing on his list for the day because if Marian got wind of the bet there would be hell to pay and he would be the target.

He got in his car and made his ways to her house and walks straight up to her front door and paused for a moment. Realizing he should have practiced what he was going to say, he decided in that moment he was going to wing it as he knocked on the door.

"Hey baby," she said, seductively. He couldn't help but roam his eyes down her body and compared hers to Regina's and was instantly turned off.

Regina was obviously the better choice.

"We need to talk," he told her, bitterly pushing past her towards the living room where they've done so many dirty things that he could never erase from his memories.

And that disgusted him.

Before she even sat down, he went for the plunge. "Marian, I can't do this anymore. It's not working for me."

"Why?" she asked, sadly. Her eyes were instantly filled with tears, dripping down her face. He couldn't help but notice how ugly she was when she cried with the runny mascara and other makeup.

"I just don't wanna be with you anymore. You're boring and terrible in bed. I mean, you're an exquisite person always cheering for me to win and being there for me when I lost but I just.. I can't." He said, honestly. It just made her sobbed even worse, and all he could do was roll his eyes.

"I… that's.. I.." She stuttered.

He chuckled at her, standing up. This is always how it ended. Crying, screaming or even a slap but Marian wasn't the type of person to go all crazy over a breakup, at least she didn't seem to be.

But he wasn't all sure since she was a crazy one.

"I want you to get out and never come back. I supported you! I loved yo-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, feeling her tears and makeup causing him to grimace but he didn't want her to finish that sentence.

Robin Nolan didn't love, and nobody was going to love him. That's how it was, and that wasn't ever going to change.

"We were never serious, Marian. You- We just hooked up every now and then. A terrible one at that. Get some lessons from some guys around campus, yeah?" he suggested, dropping his hand away and wiping it on his black jeans.

Her eyes widen, and mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe he just said that to her, but she shouldn't be all that surprised. He was selfish and got what he wanted even if it meant hurting others. That was just the type of person he way.

"I'm not the person for you, and I never had feelings for you. Goodbye Marian," he told her and made his exit, pulling out his phone. He had a date to plan, and he wanted it to be one of the best dates Regina has ever been on.

He froze. Regina was right when she thought he wasn't the type of person who took a woman out on dates. He was completely clueless and then he decided to talk to the person who knew everything about relationships and dating.

Killian Jones.

"Hey mate, need your help with a date. Call me back." He put his phone back in his coat pocket wondering why his best friend didn't answer his phone call not knowing anything about Emma Swan and how magically in love those two are.

As he drove towards the bar, he couldn't help but wonder about who Regina Mill's actually was. She was successful, gorgeous, had a backbone and a complete smartass but who was she really? He bet she was the type of girl who fell in love tell easily, who trusted to quickly, who let people in too easily.

But he would soon find out who Regina Mill's really was but he really wanted to win the bet, and he was determined, and that's all that matters.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. I do own some characters though that will be introduced in the future.**

 _Credit: Rafaela's idea, I'm just writing it. Re-writing it._

 _ **THREE.**_

 _ **Day Eight**_

Regina couldn't help but scoff at her thoughts. They went from how horrible this date was going to go to actually seeing herself with the selfish, ego driven, unpredictable player who just happened to be one of the best Professional Swimmers on the East Coast.

What a joke, he was.

Her gaze went to the clock on her bedroom stand. Seventeen minutes till Robin was supposed to show up. He better show up on time or she was going to hit him brutally with a brick.

Everybody knows the rule for first dates, and that's not to be late. It's a bad form, and Regina hoped he knew that.

Putting on her black stilettos, and made her way down the staircase with her black jacket in her hand. Was this date necessary? They were just friends. Maybe she still had time to call it off.

In that moment, the doorbell ring. Her eyes widen in light shock. He was early. She couldn't help but be surprised by his actions.

She opens the door and lightly smiled at him gazing down at him. Dark clothing. She resisted rolling her eyes. What is this a funeral? Then again, she couldn't complain since he wasn't wearing his usual ugly graphic t-shirt and swim trunks.

"Hey Sweetness," he said with a smirk. She felt his eyes roam her body. She did more than feel his eyes; she saw his eyes roam down her red cocktail dress. The smirk still very much plastered on his face which she desperately wanted to slap.

"What did I tell you about that nickname, Mr. Nolan." She snapped.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. She was something else, and he absolutely loved it. He never met a woman like her.

Robin gazed down at his watch, then towards her and said, "Time to go, Sweetness." He said it just to spite her.

She looked past him, eying his brand new 2015 Sorento Kia. She was reluctant to even move from the spot she was standing in. He had a nice car, and he dressed modest, but his personality was complete and utterly hideous. She didn't think she could take a whole night with him.

He held out his hand towards her, but did she take it? No. She just walked past him, shutting her door and walked out to his car. He huffed in response and gazed up at the sky. This wasn't going well, and it hasn't even been five minutes.

Following her to his car, he opened the passenger door for her. She cocked her head in wonder of his actions but didn't say anything when she settled in and pulling on the seatbelt when he appeared next to her in the driver's seat. He was acting different. It was like she had dealt with three different Robin's since she met him

And that made her cautious.

"Such a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

"I'm always a gentleman," he replied, gently backing out of her driveway. Amusement covered her face. He couldn't tell from her bitter tone from her sarcastic. How pathetic.

"So how was your day, Sweetness?" He asked, taking a few turns toward the restaurant. She rolled her eyes, not wanted to have small talk in the car. She preferably wanted to be taken back home and head over to the police station with some food and wine to spend some quality time with her best friend.

"Just fantastic, yours?" She whispered, pulling at the hem of her dress. It was a little on the short side when it occurred to her she probably sat down wrong.

"Getting better and better each minute," he replied taking yet another turn trying not to gaze over to her too much. She was absolutely gorgeous tonight, and it was killing his lower half as his pants tightened.

"Finally, we're here.." he breathed out, getting out of the car immediately to fix his pants. She slowly got out, pulling her dress down when she gazed up at the lit up sign and smiled.

Her favorite restaurant in town. The Enchanted Forest.

She turned and stopped when he stood there holding his hand out to her. She couldn't stop staring at him. He just kept surprising her.

Taking his hand and walking inside she tried to keep her thoughts at a calm and settling pace, but they were scattered and went all over the place.

Stupid first dates.

Robin opened the door, and she let go of his hand when they walked up to the empty front desk. He shifted down, drumming his fingers on the receptionist counter when a familiar face appeared from the back.

"Miss Mills! It's always a pleasure to see you. I didn't know you had a reservation today," Kyle said with a smile. Regina and Kyle were nurses at the hospital, but he wasn't getting that many hours so he worked at "The Enchanted Forest "as a part-time desk clerk, and she couldn't be happier.

"I actually don't have a reservation, my date does. It should be under Robin Nolan." She said, informing Kyle who nodded at her. He started to search on the computer then gazed up at her with his best fake smile that she knew so well.

"Would you like your normal table, Regina?" He asked, using first name basis now. What they didn't see was the anger and heat building up in Robin's eyes. To him, he saw flirtation.

"Sure Kyle, that would be great" she answered with happiness laced in her tone and turned to Robin who was giving her a type of glare.

"What is it now, Mr. Nolan?"

"Ready?" Kyle asked, nicely grabbing her attention from Robin and she nodded towards him. He showed them to the back where the lighting was just perfect for the two of them.

Robin helped her take off her jacket and sit down across from her. "The waiter will be here shortly, Mr. Nolan, Miss Mills." He informed before disappearing towards the entrance. She picked up her menu and gazing towards Robin.

"You come here a lot?" He questioned, looking through the menu. He couldn't help but eye the prices. Killian didn't tell him "The Enchanted Forest" was the most expensive restaurant on the East Coast.

"Yes," she answered, wondering why he would ask that. Then it figured it had something to do with how familiar Kyle and Regina were. "I come here with Emma a lot and a few dates."

His eyes darkened when she admitted to coming her on a few dates. He was feeling something that he never felt before, and it scared him because Robin Nolan wasn't the jealous type and everyone knew that.

"So, this is our first date. Our tense and awkward first date," Robin acknowledged towards her when she chuckled. She had such a beautiful laugh, and he barely heard her as he only heard her fake laugh or the mere giggle. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? Like your family. Have any siblings or pets?"

She wouldn't tell him but she heard the nervousness in his voice. He was actually nervous, and she almost laughed because it was the ego-driven player himself and Regina was making him nervous.

"I ran away when I was seventeen, and I have one sister, but we hate each other, and I had two dogs and a cat." She had answered him before the gracious waiter came up to ask what they wanted to drink.

"Red Wine and some bread stick." She told him when she gazed over at Robin was grinning at her. He liked how stern and sexy she sounded right now. He'd admit to himself how much he liked the little things about Regina Mills.

"Bring some ice, too." She said turning her attention to Robin once the waiter left. He was still staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

"You do like red wine, right?" She asked teasingly. She knows he loves his liquor and wine but hates every type of beer.

"Of course, I do. You could say it's one of my favorites."

It was a mere two hours into the day, and Regina seemed to be actually enjoying herself with Robin. Weren't all first dates supposed to be enjoyable and fun? If so, Regina was going to have to take notes for her last few dates that were incredibly horrid to go through.

It did take some time for Robin to open up about his personal life. He started with some family history. He expressed how he was adopted at such an early age; knowing nothing about his real parents which he didn't mind. At a young age, he went into swimming but didn't tell her why. He eventually had a name for himself for being faster than his teammates. He then asked her about her family history and was left speechless to find out that Regina's father was tragically murdered when she was only sixteen by her mother, but there was no evidence to prove it, so she ran away to Storybrooke and been there ever since.

Furthermore, their reasons to live in Storybrooke were rather common. They both wanted a fresh start, nothing holding them back. Well for Regina's case, nobody's holding her back as her father's murder was broadcast all over the news by the utterly famous Nancy Grace who was trying her hardest to ruin Cora's life.

And it came to everyone who Regina as a surprise when she wanted nothing more than to ruin her mother's life but it was slowly destroying hers in the process, so she ran.

Robin thought over her past, feeling a slight guilt for some odd reason. She was just a vulnerable and weak woman, but the thoughts vanished as he just stared at her with a lustful gaze, taking in the sight of her tan skin as it descended towards her cleavage. His eyes started to sparkle when was imagined what he could do with those perfect breast.

He then faked a cough and needed to get his mind that wasn't on her luscious body. "Why did you become a nurse?" he asked, his accented tone held a certain rasp.

She hesitated for a moment, gathering her thoughts together. "I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen before my father's death, and he was taking me home from this god awful movie that we saw. One minute we were talking about how terrible the actors were and the next a truck hit the driver's side, slamming the car against a tree."

Regina couldn't believe she was telling him something personal about her life that actually meant something to her. She didn't care about her mother, and what Nancy Grace was doing to her and her father's death may have caused her so much grief, but she was over that. But this, this was different. This was one of the few reasons she became the person she is today.

"During the collision, glass got embedded into the left side of his chest and, it penetrated so deep into his chest that it was killing him. Daniel was struggling to breathe. I could have helped him, but I didn't know how. I knew he was going to die, and I had to watch. So to answer your question, I became a nurse because I never want to be that vulnerable and not be able to help someone."

She saw the pain display over his face. He was feeling a type of sympathy towards her and, she didn't really want it, but it comforted her to know he actually had the ability to care for someone else that wasn't his brother or his best friend, but someone he was trying to be with now. Maybe he wasn't the selfish, arrogant player she thought she saw him as.

"That sounds awful, Sweetness. I'm... sorry." He said, gently grasping her hand. She couldn't help but gaze down towards their hands as his calloused fingertips were wrapped around her hand and it was actually soothing to her.

And that was scaring her because nobody's touch was supposed to be that soothing.

"Why did you become a swimmer?" She asked picking up her wine glass placing the rim between her lips and swallowing down the rest of the contents.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see on the second date," he answered with a smirk when the waiter appeared with the check. He wanted a second date, not for the bet but because he was genuinely interested in the woman sitting in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at her. It occurred to him that he was starting to admire and adore Regina. He couldn't help but like the little things she does like play with her grandmother's ring on her index finger, or fidget with her hair when she was truly listening but made it seem like she was pretending or even drumming her fingers on the table to calm her nerves.

"A second date? I thought I got to decide if we get to go on a second date," she said, teasingly. She knew just as well as he that there would definitely be a second date.

He chuckled, pulling out his wallet and made sure to give the waiter a nice tip for the last three hours of their time. Then he stood up and held out his hand in front of Regina which she happily took and disappeared towards the entrance.

She dismissed herself to the bathroom for whatever reason as he paid the Kyle who just smiled at him.

Robin instantly knew he was starting to like Regina, and he didn't mind at all. She was truly lovely. Stunning even. She was witty and had a sharp tongue that impressed him but she was also smart, and possessed intelligence that he was willing to bet was overlooked by many. It didn't go unnoticed that she was fiercely loyal towards the Sheriff, but that didn't waver him any as she was radiant and warm and over the last few hours he couldn't help but see how magnificent she was. He thought she should be jaded by now, with the pain, death, and destruction that she's been through in the recent years but instead she seemed to remain uncompromised and still pure and sincere.

She was truly exquisite.

He felt almost humbled in the presence of this marvelous woman. Almost. Considering his growing feelings, dangerously close to his heart, he decided it was a good thing they were leaving.

"You ready?" She asked. He spun around and smiled at her. He did admit to himself that he did want to kiss her and, maybe just maybe he would have this evening when they get to her house.

* * *

"Thank you for an excellent evening, Robin," she said, sweetly. He couldn't help but stand close to her, running his fingers through the ends of her hair. The list of things he loved about her was adding up in his head. Her laugh, smile, and the way she looks at him, her beautiful dark orbs, the way she acts, the way her body reacts to his and now her beautiful, silky hair.

"May I kiss you?" She leaned back confused when he was actually asking her for permission then it came back to her. The first time they kissed she slapped him square in the jar. He obviously didn't want to repeat that performance and neither did she.

She nodded at him and then he leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers. Robin wasn't a big kisser with women. Truly, it was one of the few things he didn't do with the ladies but over the few days, all he had wanted to do was kiss her again.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back; her hands were slithering up his coat and gripping the collar to pull him closer. He couldn't help but kiss her with all the passion in him and ended up pinning her against her house, cupping the back of her head.

He pulled away, with their lips still lingering against each other. "I believe I should end the evening now," he murmured. He didn't want to, but he had to for many, complicated reasons.

"Yeah..." she murmured. Her breathing was heavy, but Robin couldn't resist himself as he pressed his lips back to hers. She kissed him back with as much intensity as he was and eventually biting down on her bottom lip.

This time, he pulled away because of the moan that slipped from her mouth. It was causing some serious tightness to his pants. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave now.

"I'll be planning our second date, Sweetness but expect for me to show up at your work or your house..." he whispered, still caging her against the house. She was in a complete daze. The kissing and touching were doing wild things to her.

"I need you to know how dangerous I am," he whispered to her. She rolled her eyes, brushing her fingers up his clenched jaw.

"If anyone's dangerous, it's me," she warned.

He chuckled, obviously not believing her. "See you soon, Sweetness," he said, gently. Stepping back from her, he watched her slip into her house before making his way to his vehicle.

He declared to himself that tonight was a success, but he was growing feelings for the dark haired nurse, and that could cause him some issues. His phone started to vibrate from inside his jacket pocket.

He pulled it out to find a text for Mary Margaret, and his face paled white. The bet never even came to his thoughts tonight while out with Regina.

He opened the text and closed his eyes shut once he read it. He was finally started to feel disgusted with himself for even accepting the bet.

"The bet looks better and better doesn't it, Nolan."

There was an attachment with the text, and it just so happened to be a picture of them holding hands at the restaurant. What sick person was taking pictures of them?

Robin couldn't help but feel anger build up inside towards himself. He accepted the bet to sleep with Regina, but he didn't have to go on dates with her, but he was because he was starting to like her.

He thought about calling off the bet, but was it too early? Would he be considered a lovesick sap even worse, a failure?

* * *

I will post more chapters tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. I do own some characters though that will be introduced in the future.**

 **I just want thank the person who was trying to rewrite the story ended up deleting it. This story is somewhat long and Rafa came up with the idea, but I wrote it and it took me hours to write each chapter and theirs 20 plus chapters… When I wrote this story, I wanted everything to be perfect in each chapter.**

 **This chapter involves- Regina/Emma, Robin/Killian, Emma/Killian.**

 **Mentions: Regina/Robin**

 **Credit: Rafa came up with the idea, I'm just re-writing it.**

* * *

Chapter four.

Her breathing hitched when her eyes flicked down to the empty desk chair to the entrance way. There was a desperate shine reflecting in her deep brown orbs, she frowned, currently waiting on Emma Swan to return from The Jolly Roger. One of her few deputies said she was called because there was a fight.

Regina couldn't express how frustrated she was to hear the Deputy tell her that. How hard was it to stop a stupid, silly bar fight?

The place was usually packed so why didn't anyone stop the damn fight? She felt deep down the person who called the Sheriff was either Killian Jones or the new bartender he recently hired, a weakling who couldn't handle a simple bar fight.

Emma shouldn't have to deal with it. They're five deputies who could have handled the simple task. She has been the Sheriff for almost four years, and the town has never felt more protected. A lot of townspeople have been calling her "The Savior." Regina knew what Emma felt about that term, but people couldn't help themselves. She saved them from August and the crime was at a real low since Graham handed his position over to her.

Regina didn't think she would ever see Graham willingly give up the job as a Sheriff, but he did. Apparently, the stress of being the Sheriff was eating him. Emma liked being the Sheriff. She loved helping people, but she also lives off the energy.

"Get your punk ass back in that damn cell! If I ever see you holding a weapon anywhere near Killian Jones, I will personally put a bullet in your skull. You hear me?" Regina heard Emma yell after the cell door slammed shut locking in place. If Emma threatens someone, she means it. A threat to her is like a promise, and they never get broken by her.

"Wait! Emma, please! I wasn-"

"Shut the fuck up! You had a gun pointed at Killian Jones, and everybody knows in this damn town that he is my lifeline! He was the reason I stayed; he is the reason I go to work every day, he is my best friend, so I'll be damned if you try to hurt him. So sit down and shut up." She snapped. Emma wasn't having any of the bullshit at what he was going to say. Nobody messed with someone Emma loved.

Regina couldn't help but frown. She thought it was just a typical bar fight, but it wasn't. The dumbass had a gun and Emma raced down to make sure Killian was safe and alright. She truly cares for him. Emma had her selfless moments, and Regina respected her for that in every way.

"Deputy Johnson, file the paperwork and call Mr. Jones. Tell him to file for a ban on weapons in his workplace. I don't feel like having another heart attack," she said, gently.

Regina smiled when Emma walked into the office and sat down in her chair. Her breathing was heavy, her hair was lightly frizzed from the rain and, she looks like she went through hell for the past twenty-five minutes.

"You okay, Miss Swan?"

"I… no. Killian could have been killed and, I'm ju- Just not okay it. I could have lost him, and I'm not okay with that." Emma said. She was always brutally honest with Regina, and that's what made their friendship so real.

"Was it that bad? Deputy Hendershot said it was just a bar fight." Regina said, gazing out the glass wall eying the Deputy who was typing something on his computer. She was questioning if he lied to her.

"I got the call about forty-five minutes ago. Someone was holding a gun to Killian and then shots fired. I told Deputy Hendershot it was just a fight. I just needed to get there so fast, Regina. A bar fight was the first thing that came to mind." Emma murmured, running her nails through her somewhat damp hair. Regina saw that this was eating at her best friend, and she didn't know why.

"He's safe, Emma. It's okay."

"I know… I just can't lose anyone else I care about in this town. He's at the hospital with an injury. I just… I can't deal with losing him." She said, sadly. Regina leaned forward holding out her hand, and Emma took it, grasping it. All she needed was a little comfort to calm down her nerves, but some liquor wouldn't hurt either.

"You're either here because something happened at work, you found something you wanted to buy in a magazine or, it's a guy," Emma said, changing the topic. She knew Regina better than anyone. They were friends for a reason.

"You know me so well, Miss Swan. It's a guy." She stated with a smile.

"Shocker. You talk to him this time?" Emma asked, pulling out a bottle of rum from the bottom drawer of her desk, taking the cap off and took a big swallow. Her nerves were eating her away.

"His name is Robin Nolan, and I believe I'm starting to like him," she started, watching her best friend who just stared at her. She wasn't starting to like Robin; she already liked him. They had a fascinating relationship, and she was curious on what it would lead to.

"Where did you meet?" She asked, bringing the rim of the bottle to her lips again to take another drink. Emma occasionally did drink on the job but not a lot. It was the only thing that calmed her nerves, other than Killian Jones easing them himself but he was currently being checked out at the hospital since glass cut him.

"The Jolly Roger of course," she said, tautly. Emma couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Regina made a vow to Emma that she would never even consider going out with someone who she met in a bar.

"It's not funny!"

Emma covered her mouth, with an amused expression written on her face and said, "of course not. Totally not funny."

"So how much do you like him? There's a scale between one and ten. One is he's cute, and ten is, of course, I think I can have a relationship with this guy." Emma told her with a smile on her face. Emma was mocking Regina from weeks earlier when Emma stopped denying her feelings for Killian.

"Nine point ninety-eight," she answered.

"Is the world ending? You don't like people, let alone humans that have a penis." Emma said, teasingly. It was true that Regina never gave any man the time of day.

"Ha-ha." Regina said with a glare, leaning over and taking the bottle from her and said, "I went on a date with him earlier. He keeps surprising me." She admits. Emma leaned back in her chair in shock.

"How was the date?"

"It was nice, interesting. Robin wants to go another date," Regina told her. Emma gazed out the glass window focusing Graham who just walked in for his shift waving towards her.

"You're smitten towards a Nolan, interesting," Emma replied. Her thoughts wondered if Regina got married to Robin and David got married to Mary Margaret then that would be one of the most awkward and tense family dinners ever. Mary Margaret hated Regina, and the feeling was mutual from Regina.

"I'm not smitten."

"Yeah, sure. I know what smitten is. I remember when I was smitten with Killian and then I eventually fell in love with him," Emma screwed her eyes shut once the words fell from her lips. She didn't mean to admit that to Regina.

"You're in love with the bartender? Oh, that's juicy." Regina then froze in place as her thoughts started to fit together. No wonder Emma was so worried about Killian, she was in love with him. She was starting to wonder how oblivious she was towards the people she was closest to.

"You're glowing, Regina, and it's because of Robin. You have that look in your eye that I have never seen before. Oh, and you haven't stopped smiling since we started this conversation."

"Fine, I'm smitten. But, I'm not going to be like you and fall in love with the first guy I meet," Regina said. Emma rolled her eyes at the statement.

"If that were the case I would be head over heels in love with Graham. He was technically the first guy I met."

"That's right. You did save Graham that night. If you hadn't he'd be dead, and you would still be sitting in that chair," Regina said, truthfully. Emma nodded gazing back out the glass wall towards the ex-sheriff who was talking to the inmate.

"Even if you don't fall in love with him, you're not going to be alone forever. You have so much love in you. You are finally letting people in. First David now Robin. Oh, there both Nolan's." Emma said, chuckling. The brothers were close, but they both had that charming effect on women that worked so well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just don't want you mad at me. We have that chicks before dicks thing," Regina said, happily. Emma would be laughing right now if Regina didn't have that serious look in her eyes.

"Forget the chicks before dicks thing, Regina. Your happiness is at stake. You need love in your life, and I believe Robin can give you that, even if I haven't met him. I've never seen you smile so much. Nobody deserves to be alone, especially not you." Emma said, grasping her friend's hand across the desk.

"What about you Emma? You're alone. What about your happiness?" Regina said, turning the tables on Emma just for spite since this conversation was getting too close to home.

"That's not technically correct."

"What do you mean that's not technically correct? Either you're alone or you're not?" Regina lightly snapped. She was confused and was that betrayal in her eyes?

"Killian and I, we're close, and we're working on our relationship." Technically they are still at the friendship stage but after today, she thought she would do something about her feelings, and then she continued, "As you know, for my entire life, I was alone. I didn't do the whole love thing, and now I have Killian it's an entirely new experience for me. We're going slow. Super slow like.… slug slow." Emma told her with a light smile. Regina calmed down, nodding. They never hid anything from each other unless it was protecting one another.

"Back to Robin and I., We have a connection. Not like you and Killian, though. Your connection shows spark and love. I want something like that. You guys seem to be completely connected in almost every way. Everyone in this damn town things you are together and everyone seems to respect you guys when you're together. I hate to admit it, but I want something like that. I crave something like that. I..." She hesitated to finish her sentence. She didn't want to sound like the weak, vulnerable girl she used to be.

"You want to be loved for once," Emma finished, knowing the feeling she felt for almost her entire life.

"Yes," she admitted.

"It's okay to want that, Regina. Everyone wants that, and when you finally get it, you'll be glad you waited, especially if it's the right person."

"Is that a virgin joke?"

"Nope," Emma said with a smile. Only Emma knew that Regina was a virgin because she didn't trust men with a ten-foot pole and who could blame her. They were pigs.

"Any who, when do I get to meet the man who is slowly stealing my best friend's heart?" Emma finally asked. Regina's smile slowly faded, thinking about how she fight is falling for Robin. They were both dangerous and toxic for each other even if they didn't know it. Regina then gazed up at her best friend with a grin on her face as she thought of a plan for them all to meet. It consisted of a nurse, a swimmer, a bartender, and a sheriff. Now all she had to do was get the plan in progress which could take some time since they just had their first date. It would have to be after a few more dates and more time spent with him that it would work.

* * *

Killian Jones just had the worst night of his life and, but at least he was still alive with the help of the woman he loved for taking the guy down and arresting him. He couldn't help but notice how upset she looked when she saw the gun pointed at him.

He just got released from the hospital and now cleaning off the bar as he kept glancing over to his best friend, who was in a complete daze. Robin wasn't even paying attention to the many girls walking up to him, begging for attention and he completely ignored Mary Margaret when she called for him to come to their table.

"Hey mate, what's going on with you?" Killian couldn't help but ask finally standing in front of his friend. He was worried about his friend, and something seemed off about him.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Robin leaned back in his chair and fluttered his eyes finally noticing Killian standing there.

"Hey mate, you say something?" he asked, sheepishly. Killian just gave me an annoyed glance, pulling out the bottle of whiskey and refilling Robin's glass. If Killian hated anything, it would be repeating himself.

"I said, what's going on with you," he repeated. He vowed if he didn't hear him, this time, he was going to take away the whiskey and drink it himself while giving him coffee.

"Regina. She's all I bloody think about," he murmured. Killian titled his head, running the name through his mind trying to figure out who he was talking about. He only knew one Regina, and she would never give him the time of day.

"Regina who?" he finally asked.

"Regina Mills," he said, gently. Killian couldn't help but stand there in shock. Regina gave Robin the time of day? Better yet, she gave a man the time of day? He considered that the world might just be ending.

"Tell me about the lass," he requested. Killian knew plenty of things about Regina. Emma, Regina and he always have their causal talks sitting at the bar when it's closed, and no one else is around.

He waited for Robin to talk as he was scrubbing at the scum on the counter when his gaze went to his friend and said, "Robin?"

"Oh, you meant out loud? Right," he muttered to Killian who just rolled his eyes at how he was acting.

"Regina… She's all I bloody think about, dream about. She's in my gut, my throat. I'm drowning in her," he said, smiling. Killian couldn't help but stop scrubbing and glance at his friend gaping in shock. He wasn't entirely sure if he heard him correct.

Then again, he knew working a bar that a drunk mind speaks a sober heart, or as Emma told him that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She had the most endless legs, and those gorgeous deep brown orbs," Robin told him, happily. The sparkle in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Killian or the dreamy looked that was expressed on his face.

"Oi mate, if I didn't know any better, I would believe you're smitten," he teased hearing a scoff coming from Robin. It sounded as fake as Ruby's laugh, and that was saying something.

Meeting Robin's daring gaze and said, "It's okay if you're smitten. It means you have the quality to feel for someone else who isn't a Nolan."

"I guarantee you that I am not smitten. This is just about sex and the money and... pure physical attraction that I hold for Regina," he told Killian never once breaking their gaze, but Killian saw what the sparkle in his eye and how relaxed he was earlier when he was talking about her.

"Mate, let me make this clear. I know you better than your own brother. You can lie all you want, but I can see right through your lies and barrier walls. You can scoff and fake it all you want towards but just remember, I can see through your bullshit," Killian snapped. Robin's eyes widen, he didn't think Killian would ever scold him. Then again, he didn't know Killian could see through the shell he made for himself either.

"You still doing the bet?"

Robin nodded towards Killian. He knew that Robin was planning something, and he didn't particularly want to be there to when it went down either. Then again, he didn't want to be there when the bet was over either. He thought about warning him once again, but Robin wasn't the type of person who could be talked down when money and sex are involved.

But it doesn't hurt to try to, and said, "Be careful mate. Once you go through with it, there's no going back. You don't want to be that selfish, and hurt Regina do you?"

Robin couldn't help but cough and gazed over at Killian whose back now turned to him stocking the liquor on the shelves. He couldn't help but think of what Killian said. Was he honestly that selfish? It was just a sex tape, after all, not like it was going to go public, right?

He shook his head, putting his feelings aside and smirked, "Look at you, Killian. You're all worried about a woman's feelings. Since when did you have a soft spot for anyone's feelings?"

Killian rolled his eyes. Robin always turned the table on him when he was either feeling defensive, sensitive or hurt and right now, he was probably feeling defensive because Regina was changing him and he didn't like it at all.

"Since I met Emma... If and when you complete the bet, I just want you to remember that Emma is the Sheriff. She is one of the most respected people in Storybrooke, and if she hears wind of this, she will take you down," Killian warned, smirking. He was trying to scare Robin, and it was working. His face was turning pale, and his eyes were wide.

"She wouldn't arrest me, would she?" he asked. Killian pondered about it for a few seconds as he thought about Emma.

"Yes, she would. If you do anything illegal or wrong to the lass, she will find you, lock you up and throw away the key because that's the type of friend she is to Regina." Killian couldn't help but watch the many emotions swirling in his friend's eyes.

"Nothing's illegal. Just a sex tape." Killian knew more about crimes than Robin did and he knew for a fact that non-consensual taping of sex partners without their consent is a crime, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Listen, I've known you since I was fifteen, mate. I haven't seen that look in your eyes before. You like sex, and that's great. But the way you're talking about the lass is more than sex and money, and it's something that's bringing emotion out of you. Maybe life has something more for you and maybe, just maybe that the woman you're currently playing has something to do with your future." It was evident Killian was trying to talk his friend out of the bet with a heartfelt speech but was it working is beyond him.

"Mate," Robin started. Killian was standing there tense like earlier when there was a .22 caliber pointed to his head, and continued, "You sound like my father. All this is the whiskey talking."

Killian closed his eyes, shaking his head and heard Robin chuckle before drowning the rest of the corn. He obviously didn't see the cup that wasn't sitting in front of Killian. Killian was completely sober. He hasn't had a drink all night since he was planning on going to see Emma at the station. He planned on thanking her and making it up to her in a type of way.

"Yeah..." he muttered, putting the whiskey away, hoping he would leave after this and faked a smile, "so when am I going to meet your beautiful lass?"

"Soon. Real soon," Robin answered.

Robin doesn't know that they know each other; what he doesn't know, won't hurt him right? But what Killian planned on doing tonight might hurt their relationship. He was planning on spilling the beans of the bet to Emma, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Oi. I'll see you later mate," Robin said, happily. He was finally going home, and Killian couldn't be happier since the bar should have been closed about two hours ago. It was almost three in the morning, and he still had cleaning to do.

* * *

The doorbell dinged when someone walked through the entrance, causing him to groan and yell from the kitchen, "We're closed!"

"I hope not, I was hoping for some quality time with the bartender," the voice said at the doorway, gently. Killian smiled and turned to see Emma standing there. He noticed she looked like she did earlier, upset. Like something was eating at her.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

She didn't say anything at first, walking over to Killian and slithered her arms under his, circling his waist, and finally said, "I just needed to see you."

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her as the other went up to cup the back of her head when she pressed her face into the nape of his neck. What he didn't know was she was on the verge of crying. She almost lost him tonight, and it scared the living daylights out of her.

Emma pulled her back and stared into his ocean blue eyes before pressing her lips against his. He hesitated for only a moment's notice when he deepened the kiss. She did what she never thought she would do, and that was taking a risk with Killian. After the men she been with, she realized he was never going to hurt her or leave her and right now, she just really needed to be with him.

He pulled away first, gazing into her eyes and whispered, "What was that for?" His fingers were in her hair.

"I had a really crappy day," she responded, pressing her lips back to his. He spun her around, pinning her against the counter when he felt her fingers slide through his hair.

He pulled away again. Even though he loved every minute of this, his thoughts were getting to him, and he had to know. "Love. I..." he stopped, he didn't know if he should tell her how he felt about her in that moment.

"If I learned anything today, Killian. It had to be that I care about you more than humanly possible. I love you and I c-" he pressed his lips against hers. That's all he needed to hear come out of her mouth. She felt the same way towards him, and that means more than anything in the world.

"I love you too," he muttered against her lip, lightly biting down on her bottom lip causing her to moan.

This may not be how either one of them envisioned there the first kiss or when they told each other they loved one another, but it was still perfect as it was only the beginning of the relationship between the Sheriff and the Bartender.

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a couple hours. I need to re-read and edit it again for mistakes. It won't take long, but I need to make food for the family. Till then- enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did. I do own some characters that have or will be introduced in the future.**

 **Chapter involved: Killian/Emma (This chapter begins where the last chapter ended)  
Mentioning: Robin/Regina**

 _ **Credit: Story goes out to Rafaela who came up with the idea of the whole concept. I just wrote it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Day Nine**

Killian buried his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. He pulled her head from his, attempting to put distance between them, but he failed rather miserably as his head follows hers forward, unable to remove his mouth from her delicate pink plump lips.

It was Emma who deepened the contact, sliding her hands into his hair and slanting her mouth across his, nipping at his lips until they opened at her urging. Her tongue moved continually across his. He couldn't help but return the kiss with force, hand sliding down to settle at her hips, pushing the material of her thin t-shirt so he could feel the warmth of her skin against his palm.

She whimpered quietly against his mouth – finally trusting that he was as invested in the kiss as she was and would no longer try to pull away from her, she released the back of his neck to slide her hands down his shoulders to his chest. She was about to push the edges of his jacket down to his shoulders, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled away from her lips and said, "Love, as much as I would love to continue this heated make-out session - as American's call it, we need to talk."

"You have such horrible timing, Killian," she whispered, gently against his lips. She wanted to put her lips back on his but when Killian said they needed to talk that usually meant it was important, but his lips were so tempting.

He couldn't help himself either when he brushed his lips against her for another fiery kiss when his lips trailed down her neck causing a few light moans.

Emma groaned when he pulled away once more, but he stayed in the position and whispered in her ear, "we better stop or this will be ending in something far better than either of us imagined."

"I don't see a problem with that," she whispered, seductively and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Once we get this talk over with then we can go back to kissing," he said, smiling. He rather not talks about Robin and the deal he made, but he needs to get it off his chest. Protecting Regina was important, but kissing her was just as important, right?

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Regina.."

"What about her?"

"Let me rephrase that. Regina and Robin. It's not what you think..."

"What do you mean it's not what I think? Wait… what am I suppose not be thinking? They just went on their first date together. It's the start of a beautiful relationship." She said, confused, and her eyes were bright, incredibly large on her lovely pear-shaped face. "I'm obviously confused, so just tell me what's going on?"

"Nine days ago Mary Margaret offered something to Robin that he couldn't pass up," he started, quietly feeling her hands slide down his sides. She didn't like the way this sounded.

"What did she offer him?" she asked, calmly.

"She offered him over one hundred thousand dollars to sleep with Regina, but that's not all. She asked him to record it for proof." he finished, gazing down at her face. He was waiting for some emotion, but she was just expressionless.

"He... What? An offer?"

"Oi… it's more like a bet. The word offer sounded better," he said, half-smirk. It was evident that he was trying to lighten the mood, but he wasn't necessarily sure if it was working.

"And he accepted it?"

"Aye."

Emma didn't know how to feel about hearing that. She didn't even want to believe it, but she knew Robin and Killian were friends. Best friends at that and Robin's best friend was telling Emma about what he was planning to do. She felt the love and trust that was coming off Killian in waves, but she didn't know what to do with this information. What could she do? Technically, no crime was committed. Was she supposed to talk him out of it? Threaten him?

"I… What do you expect me to do, Killian?" She asked, serious. She wanted his advice on what to do because she didn't have a clue.

"I don't know, love," he murmured, pulling her close and cupping the back of her head. She ran her hands up back, holding him close.

"I'm glad you told me, I just.. I don't know what to do about it," Emma murmured, tiredness seeping into her body. She was exhausted, but she felt there was more to this conversation, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

"Tell me everything about, Robin Nolan."

* * *

Two Hours Later

Emma didn't want to hear any more about the selfish, arrogant, unpredictable Nolan brother who Emma wanted to so badly put in a cell and throw away the key, but she couldn't. Because by law, he hasn't done anything.

She couldn't help but be pissed off. There was no other way to describe her feelings about the bet, let alone her feelings towards Robin Nolan who was as fake as can be.

Over the past two hours, she knew about his past and, and it wasn't pretty. She knew why he moved to Storybrooke which she mentally noted she would be looking up his criminal background when he was a minor. She also knew why he became a swimmer. It wasn't because he loved swimming either, but because it helped him control his selfish impulses to hurt other people even if he didn't know what he was doing. Best of all, she knew who his friends were and when the time comes and it would, she would haul their asses down to the station and charge them with whatever she could find.

But worse of all, the handsome bartender she was currently shacking up with that may lead to more was that he was willing to betray his best friend to protect Emma's best friend who was also a good friend to him. She didn't think she could do that to her best friend but someway, somehow, Killian did it, and Emma couldn't help but respect him more than she ever has before. It showed his true colors. He wasn't selfish, and she didn't think someone like him existed to this very moment with her standing in front of Killian as he was still caging her against the table.

What first led to a romantic moment resulted in a far-reaching conversation that she would never forget as if she was putting everything that's been said into a folder and calling it what it should be. The Bet.

She couldn't help but think how many times she could have fainted during that conversation, but she hadn't. She listened to his every word, clutching onto his jacket and gazing him right in the eye when she rather have been kissing him or better yet, underneath of him.

Killian thought she was going to get mad like the time when she got confirmation that August was the serial killer that made the townspeople go into hiding because they feared for their lives but, she didn't. She stayed calm and collective; continuing to listen to him while trying to think of a way to end this stupid bet that could ruin a few lives before it even started but she was completely dumbfounded.

Her phone started to give that familiar sound when someone was texting her. She jerked it out of her jacket in a swift move as the screen lit up under her fingertips. She gazed up at him with pain in her eyes before placing it back in her pocket, ignoring the one person she should be talking to but there she stood, trying to think of a plan with the help of Killian.

"It's Regina, isn't it?" He asked, with his breathing slightly heavy from the slight adrenaline coursing through his body from this conversation.

"Yeah. Is it bad that I want to tell her, but then I don't? I feel the need to protect her, but I'm not sure I can. This.. bet can ruin some many things. Her career, dignity, pride and put several people in jail cells. Do they not know how illegal this is?" He grinned at her, truly believing that the local townspeople had picked the most selfless, gorgeous woman who was just visiting a friend to be the sheriff. He ran his fingers down her shoulders that slithered through the ends of her hair.

"I want a drink… I just… I need a drink and think of something else to calm me down before I start accusing people and pounding on doors."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead then pulling her towards the bar and out of the kitchen. If she wanted a drink, he was going to give her a drink. In all reality, he would give her the world if she asked him for it.

"Rum or bourbon?" He asked, knowing her two favorite liquors. Becoming close friends had it perks, especially when he was the bartender.

"Rum," she answered smiling.

"That's my girl, go take a seat and I'll start filling our glasses," he told her before walking behind the bar doing. She walked to her usual spot and sat down with her eyes watching every little thing Killian did. It was so natural for her to sit there and keep an eye on him. It was because she's been doing it for almost four years.

"Swan, about the bet, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Killian. Right now, I just want to talk to you about anything that doesn't remind me of the bet or Regina or Robin." She said, tiredly. She watched him smile, and his eyes lighten up towards her. He was okay with that idea, and she was glad because that's one of the reasons she came her tonight. She wanted to spend time with Killian; friends or more, it didn't matter to her as long as she was with him.

Killian set two glasses filled with rum in front of them and sat down beside her with the bottle of rum still in his hand and said, "I just need you to know, that I-"

"I trust you, Killian. I also trust that you had absolutely nothing to do with this," she chirped before picking up the glass and gulping down the contents in the glass that burned going down her throat.

"Yo- You trust me?" He asked, quietly and shockingly. He never thought he would hear her say that out loud. He knew she trusted him, but it never occurred to him how much she trusted him. The thing about their friendship was that it started out somewhat rocky, and trust was a big deal to both of them.

"Of course, I trust you," she admitted to him. "If we're going to be honest, I trust you more than anyone in this damn town, including Regina. Have it been noted you were my friend first and I.." she stopped mid-sentence. She didn't even know how to finish that sentence without sounding so damn cheesy to him with 'I feel connected to you' but that's all she really wanted to say because that's how she felt.

"You what?" he asked, full of curiosity.

She faked her famous cough and replied, "I feel connected to you." Killian couldn't help but sit there in shock with his lips slightly parted and his eyes widen. "You were my first real friend in this town that truly cared what happen to me. You were the person I came to when I was having a bad day. You were the person I came to when I needed advice, and you were my Knight and Shinning armor when it came to Neal, Regina, and David." Oh, the irony when he defended her against her ex, her now girl best friend and her favorite Sheriff Deputy who didn't like that she was the new sheriff. "You were the one person that kept me in this town after I solved the fairy tale serial killer case. I could have gone back to my life in Manhattan, but I didn't, and that was all because of you, Killian."

He was silent, and she was just about to speak when his accented voice filled the air around her and said, "I was the reason you stayed? Didn't know that. Why was I the reason you stayed, love?"

Killian assumed she just stayed because everyone requested her to be sheriff permanently but now it wasn't the case. She admitted she stayed because of him, and he couldn't help but be dismayed, but yet not entirely surprised since he knew their feelings we're finally growing when she shot August from almost killing him.

"In my entire life, I've been alone. No family, no friends. Nothing. Then I come to this town to visit a friend and end up stopping a serial killer. In the middle of all that, I met you. I finally found someone I learned to trust. I finally found someone I can come to for help. I finally found someone who I care deeply for, and I didn't want to leave because you were helping me when I needed it the most. Noted that I was falling for you in every way probably helped. But I like living here. I like- I love you, and Regina and my job. For the first time in my whole life, I'm happy, and ninety-seven percent of it was because of you."

The silence was back while Killian was processing everything she had just said. She took the rum bottle that was in his hand and poured her glass to the rim.

"I knew you liked me, love and no trickery were needed," he said grinning like a moron. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his statement.

"Correction, I love you. And I liked you from the start, why wouldn't I?" She then picked up her glass, bringing the rim between her lips before swallowing half of the contents and placing the glass down on the counter.

That's when she noticed Killian was silent and if she knew anything about Killian it was that he was never silent.

Killian Jones was the type of man who spoke before his thoughts were fully processed. That got him in trouble sometimes but right now, Killian was silent and was thinking. She swore she saw steam rolling out of his ears.

"I don't know, and some people don't find me very likable. As if I'm a villain," he responded. Emma couldn't help but laugh at that statement. In the whole four minutes of silence and that's what he comes up with.

"Oh yeah? Most of those people are the ones you kick out of your bar," she told him. Most of the people who got kicked out of the bar were banned permanently. Killian may hate doing that but ninety-five percent of the time it's for the bar's own good. Some people are rowdy, obnoxious and violent when drunk, and Killian doesn't have the time or money to pay for any repairs.

He picked up his still filled glass and brought it to his lips, gulping the rum down and stood up. It caught Emma's attention and she turned to him, "what are you doing?"

Killian didn't say anything and walked over to his jukebox placing a quarter inside pressing the correct buttons for a particular song and then it started playing Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. He then strolled straight towards her and held out his hand and said, "would you like to dance, my love?"

Emma smiled and took his hand as he helped her stand up and away from the stool placing her hand around his neck and the other laced into his hand. This is how her nights should end every night, with Killian whether it's dancing or talking or anything else. This was her happiness all wrapped in one.

They danced in silence till the song ended and she pulled away, gazing up into his bright ocean blues remembering all the times she was having a bad day and once she stared into his blue eyes everything just eased away.

"When did you know you were in love with me?" She asked sweetly. It was obvious she was curious about it. She knew the moment she fell in love with him, but it also collided over many little moments they had that made her fall in love with him.

"The easiest question you could ever ask me, love. I knew I loved you the moment I looked into your eyes and you finally called me Killian instead of the handsome bartender or Jones," his accented voice, sounding deceivingly soft to her ears caused goose bumps along her skin.

"I remember that. You wouldn't bring me a drink till I called you by your first name. That was about three months after I got into- Oh." She just realized how long he's really been in love with her. Almost four years.

"Aye, long time. I know. I was waiting on you, but the same question goes to you, love. When did you know you were in love with me?"

"The moment I knew I was in love with you was when you hit Neal on the back of the head with a bottle of whiskey. I mean, I kind of knew before that I was in love with you. I love your laugh, your smile, the way you smirk but over periods of time of time I fell more in love with you because of how you act, how you're willing to help me with anything and, how much you trust me." She watched him smile but not for long as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and pulled her closer to his body, slithering his hand up to the back of her head and deepened the kiss with all the passion he held.

Her phone started to ring, but she decided to ignore it with her fingers buried in the hair at the nape of his neck, his head followed hers, unable to pull his mouth from hers. Eventually, Killian did, but they just darted down her neck, relishing in the shudder he had just caused her as his eyes swept down to her perky and delectable breasts but his mouth found their way back to hers, slanting his mouth against hers, nipping at her lips till his tongue was moving against his.

Emma mewled quietly against his mouth and pushed the edges of his jacket off his shoulders down his arms. He leaned forward to facilitate the removal, removing his fingers from the back of her neck to shrug it off as her hands slithered beneath his thin black t-shirt wandering up his bare muscles of his torso; she couldn't help but moan in appreciated, pulling away to stare him in the eyes but then pressing her lips to his jaw and trailed down to his neck.

"Emma."

He should stop. She should stop. Even as he thought it, he was tugging her thin t-shirt over her head after her jacket hit the floor with a thud and deftly flicking open the clasp of her bra in one quick movement. He pressed her nipple against the flat of his tongue. Her responsive moan was his undoing.

Emma Swan was his greatest strength and ultimately his greatest weakness-perhaps his only weakness. He wanted her, every part of her, and couldn't help but imagine her being his forever, loving her for as long as possible. Killian had never thought he would find someone he could give himself to, but he has, and he wasn't ever going to let her go.

His patience was hanging on by a thread as he lifted her up and pushed her back onto the table that she stumbled back moments earlier. He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, drinking her in with his gaze. He realized he should give her a second to think this over, to reconsider, to pull away but she merely stared at him, her eyes turning the darkest he's ever seen, leaving her torso bare to his roaming eyes. Goosebumps erupted on her skin, and he leaned over pressed his lips back to hers. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

As they continued kissing, he bunched her skirt up, trailing a hand down her thigh that she just wrapped around his waist. He bit at the bottom of her lips when she flicked open the button of his jeans, drawing his zipper down slowly, tortuously. She smirked against his lips as he groaned in frustration, pushed his jeans down lightly, bring his boxers with them. Her fingers wasted no time sliding down to his member and giving it a light squeeze.

Emma wasn't expecting when she felt his calloused fingers moving up her opening to test her wetness before sliding them into her body. She couldn't stop from squeezing her eyes shut as pleasure coursed through her body, letting go of his member when she laid back on the table, gripping at the sides. His fingers were doing incredible things, and she knew they would with only his one hand. After minutes of torture he worked her to her orgasm, her body spread out before him when he lowered his mouth and started sucking at her clit with his fingers buried between her legs. She came with a wail, shaking apart in front of him, and as her juices flooded around his fingers, he moved up her body and slid himself into her entrance.

Her hands flew to his arms in surprise, her eyes wide as she was adjusting his thick length. Her fingernails made half-moon crescents in the skin of his arms. He gritted his teeth, lust coursing through his body. He withdrew from her body slowly and pushed back in as slowly, sliding all the way home and pressing the tip of his member firmly against her womb.

"Oh, God," she breathed with her eyes fluttering. "Oh God, Oh fuck, Oh Jesus. Killian."

His name uttered from her sweet, plump lips was music to his ears. Her mouth parted sweetly. He could almost feel her heart pounding with his skin against hers.

Killian growled quietly in satisfaction, and a deep rumbled within his chest. He stood straight and looked down into her face with her nails still embedded in his lower arms. His eyes never leaving hers and rolled his hips against hers as Killian pushed into her tight womb, relishing in the cry that tore from her lips. Grinning, he plunged into her again and finally established a firm pace, plowing into her until her eyes went hazy.

She was moaning uncontrollably now, her head thrashing against the table. He shifted himself and pulled up her thigh a little higher than the other, changing the angle, allowing him for deeper penetration. When she let out a loud moan, he smirked in contentment knowing he'd found her inner bundle of nerves. He started slamming harder into her over and over again, hitting that spot within her repeatedly until she was coming apart in front of him again with her eyes closed and her lips parts in ecstasy.

Heat coursed through her body as her second orgasm washed over her, surging through her body and leaving her muscles weak and trembling. Spots of light danced behind her eyelids, and when she opened them, she blinked them away so she could gaze up at him. He gave her a smile that had her melting, and then continued to assault her body, knocking the breath from her lungs with every hard thrust.

Somehow her skirt has ripped and her leg ending up over his shoulder, bent at what she thought should be an impossible angle, but he was penetrating more pleasure than she could think imaginable as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

Emma didn't realize that she was screaming, her voice getting huskier as she cried his name over and over as he plunged deep into her cunt. He heard himself muttering her name as his orgasm loomed over him, his stomach tightening in anticipation of his release. He sensed she was close, wanting to make her explode her juices around him one last time before he finished. Bringing his hand down between their bodies and rubbed at her clit, slippery with her juices, she arched her back off the table, moaning uncontrollably and came violently around his cock, with her face crimson red and her thighs trembling against him.

He let out a stifled moan and tipped over the edge with her, shooting his cum deep within the folds of her body. "Oh fuck," he grounded out, his hips jerking against hers as his orgasm flooded through him, a mirror image of her own.

When they finished, he held himself above her for a few more moments, still, cock deep within her pulsing cunt. Her leg slid down his shoulder and half-wrapped around his waist, as he slithered out of her and watched her sat up, staring into ocean blues.

He waited patiently for her to come down from her high, and for her to say anything. Gazing down, he noticed the sweat glistening off of her body. He trailed his fingers up her arm, trying not to let his thoughts get to him to make him feel unsure of himself after what had just occurred. They love each other, and that was no secret, but they just made love for the first time on one of the many tables in his bar.

Emma laced their fingers together and pulled him closer, making him tower over her as she whispered against his lips, "I love you." He couldn't stop from smiling and pressing his lips to hers. That's all he needed to hear to make his negative thoughts vanish.

"Wanna go upstairs? There's a bed… a shower.. we can continue this and then I'll make you some food."

"Sounds like a perfect idea, love," he whispered, smiling. He then pulled up his pants and lifted her up with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and upstairs they went.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, she's not answering her phone. It's her night off." Deputy Wilson said to the woman in front of him who wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"I'm no ma'am! I'm Cora Mills! I need to speak to the Sheriff; it's urgent! My daughter could be in great danger!"

"You can come back in the morning."

"Damn straight I will!" Cora yelled. She turned away from the deputy who was just ignoring her pleas. It was clear to him that this was important, but he had strict instructions that if Cora Mills ever stepped foot in the station and she was gone, ignore it, but call her.

It was noted that Cora was a dangerous murder and to keep their gun unlocked and ready to be pulled from the holsters.

The real question was why was she in Storybrooke?

* * *

This is the last chapter for today. If I keep going like this, it should be two chapters a day. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did.**

 **This chapter is 95% of Captain Swan and its sexual, soo you can skip to the bottom if needed.**

 **Chapter 1 of 2 for the day**

Involves: Emma/Killian (Sex)

* * *

Chapter Six

 _Next Morning  
Day Ten_

The ringing of Emma's cell phone that was located on the floor underneath their clothes but that didn't bother them since she was too wrapped up in Killian- figuratively and literally. And then the ringing started again but it was louder this time. He groaned, sliding his hand up the skin of her back and that's when he realized last night wasn't a dream and his house phone was ringing.

He lightly reached over on his stand, grabbing the phone and clicking the green button before putting it to his ear and answered, "Whoever this is, you better have a bloody good reason for calling my phone?"

His voice was hoarse and tired from his activities with Emma last night that collided over a seven hour period and listened, "I know Sheriff Swan is with you, I ask that you hand the phone to her."

Emma was still a sleep with her arms wrapped around him, breast to breast, legs entangled together. He didn't have the heart to wake her up but David needed her and she is supposed to be on the clock in over an hour.

"Couldn't this wait till she was on shift? We-She had a long night, mate," he said quietly tilting his head to hold the phone between the side of his face and his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back causing her to make her famous incoherent morning noises against his neck.

"Please, Killian. It's important."

"Give me five minutes," he told him and hung up as the phone dropped to the left side of his pillow.

"Love, wake up. Your Deputy Sheriff is gonna call back soon," he whispered into her ear and then pressed his lips to the top of her head. She started moving against him, pushing her body up and rolled off of him, running her fingers through her messy blonde locks. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked refreshed and like she just had the best sex of her life.

She probably did, but she looked so beautiful.

Emma pulled the sheet up over her breast and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep but that obviously wasn't going to happen. If possible, she would rather spend her hour with Killian than going to work early. She couldn't help but grimace, thinking about going to work early. It wasn't very appealing to her.

The house phone started to ring making her lightly jump when Killian handed her the phone and she pressed the green button and put it to her ear. "Swan."

"Oh thank god, Emma. It's David," he said fast. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Who else would know where she was besides him? She's been staying with Killian for a few weeks now but nothing intimate has happened, till now.

"Yes. I know. What's the problem that it couldn't wait till eight?" She asked bitterly. Everyone who knew her, knew she wasn't a morning person but they sure tried there hardest to make her one.

"Miss Cora Mills is here. She is requesting your appearance."

"Deal with her till I get there and don't call Regina. She's not a morning person," she said smiling. Hanging up, she tossed the phone on the top of the blanket and turned to Killian with a light smile and said, "time to get up."

"Aye," he said, smiling and plopping his head back down on the pillow. He didn't want to get up either but she was the Sheriff and right now she was needed.

Emma sighed, moving the blanket lightly and climbed on top of Killian, settling her legs on each side. She leaned down and kissed him with passion and love as he slid his hand up and cupped the back of her head deepening the kiss.

"I love you," she muttered against his lips when she pulled away for air. Her lips then went to his jaw and trailed down to his neck kissing, and nipping along the way hearing Killian make hissing noises. She was slowly getting to him but he didn't know what she had planned when she started to shift down his body, kissing down his chest as she thumbed his nipples making him gasp out.

"D-Don't you gotta go to work?"

"Not for another hour baby," she whispered when she disappeared beneath that sheet when he moaned out, feeling her hot breath against his thick member. He slithered his hand beneath the sheet letting her thick, blonde hair slide through his fingers as she instantly opened her lips wide and taking his impressive member into her mouth.

He couldn't resist, flipping off the sheet and sat up, watching her devour his cock like it was a prize.

Killian manages to raise an eyebrow at how amazing she was until his face slackened with pleasure, still surprised at her skills and if he had to guess, her instincts were natural since some woman, not all, were just made to know what to do and how to do it.

No matter of how it came to be, he couldn't stop from groaning when she swirled her tongue, expertly around the head of his cock before deep throating him with her lips coming down to the base of his cock and in the moment, Emma felt like she should have earned a metal considering that the length of his member was over average, to put it mildly. She started twisting and bobbing her head, sucking him off with all the skill and enthusiasm that a porn star would be pleased with as her eyes glazed up meeting his that were filled with sinful emotions.

Suddenly, Emma wondered how she managed to end up laying between Killing sucking him off, gazing up at him with the silk sheets against her bare skin.

He was unbelievably beautiful and she would never deny him. She bet anything she loved him more than the world, his soul was like hers; filled with more love and passion than anyone could ever imagine. In the past three years, she fantasized many moments like this and it was finally here and she wasn't going to let Killian go, now that she finally got him.

She vowed to let herself be happy with him and nothing was going to stop her from keeping that vow.

She was _suppose_ to be getting ready for work but he was laying there naked and smiling her and it encouraged her to pleasure the man she loved and that led her to wrapping her lips around his length.

When she moaned around him, the vibrations caused him to shudder involuntary. She then started reviving her effort and brought her hand to hold his balls, feeling them tighten with his impending released as she gave a particularly hard sucked followed by a quick swirl of her tongue and then he exploded, shooting his seed into her mouth and, she swallowed every drop of cum that leaked from his member, enjoying the taste of him against her tongue and sliding down her throat.

She sported a wicked grin at him as she sucked him off and then continued at her best at sucking him, making him gasp out when she pressed her lips to his delicate balls, shooting pleasure straight to his manhood.

Gripping the base of his hard cock, she decided to run her tongue up the underside of his member before letting the tip rest on her tongue and gazed up at him with her lovely eyes that were the darkest blue with love swirling around them. When their gaze finally met, she slowly slid her mouth over his cock, swirling her tongue around it as she continued to move down until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she hummed.

Killian couldn't stop himself as he closed his eyes, and threw his head back, unable to hold back the loud groan that slipped from his mouth.

His member hardened to its full potential quickly when she started to move, bobbing her head up and down on his member until he was panting with desire as it occurred to him that no woman has ever made him feel this way, making him take breaths that were graciously needed.

She started cradling his balls with her small, fragile hands and flicked her tongue rapidly against his weeping tip making him bury his fingers in her hair, and completely lost control which was another first for him; thrusting his member into her hot mouth.

Emma was taking it like a champ, and continued to let him push his cock into her sweet, wet mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ Emma," he growled, burying his shaft completely into her opened mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat once again and then he started to wonder when the bloody hell was this woman's gag reflex? She was using the right amount of saliva to ease the slide of his member passed her lips, flattening her tongue against the side of his length and letting him have complete control. His hand stayed tangled into her thick, silky hair of the back of her head, pulling her to meet each thrust if his cock into her hot, wet mouth.

"Emma," he moaned again when her hand gently gripped his balls with her mouth never wavering or going dry when his thought process was still scattered and gazed down at her, seeing pre-cum leaking from the corners of her mouth, blending with some saliva that was dripping down her chest as she removed her mouth from his cock. He snapped in that moment and pulled her up and roll on top of her.

"You're going to be late for work today, love," he said and with that he plunged his hard cock into her wet pussy making her moan loud, and hitched a leg up for deeper penetration.

"Killian," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair, nipping at his bottom lip aggressively before pulling it between her lips, sucking into her mouth as he was thrusting into her hot cunt.

Emma slowly walked into the police station two hours later with Killian behind her grinning at everything and anything around him. He couldn't help himself, he was the happiest man alive and nothing was going to bring him down.

* * *

"Where is she?"

David stood up with a frown on his face and said, "You're late by an hour. What the hell took you so long?" He was pissed off-perhaps it was because he had to be stuck her with Cora Mills, the worst mother and probably, the worst woman in this world.

"I got caught up, where is she?"

"Emma, darling. It's so lovely to finally meet you," Cora said, making a grand entrance from the hallway. She was in the waiting room that was meant for family of the victims.

"You must be Cora Mills," Emma held out her hand, eyes roaming every part of the woman standing in front of her. Her creepy smile was giving her chills. She murdered her husband and laughs about it because she got away with it. Nothing good was going to come out of this woman's visit.

"Miss Mills, not that you're not welcomed, but what are you doing here? Better yet, why did you ask for me?" She asked, dropping her hand.

"I got information about my daughter. You being her best friend can tell me if this information is true and whatever you answer will determine if I stay in town," she said smirking. Emma didn't like the sound of this at all. She didn't want to even be this close to a murdering psychopath.

"You couldn't have called though?"

Cora glared at her, placing her purse on the table and crossed her arms. That seemed to have hit a nerve, as if she had other intentions.

"Miss Swan, just tell me if my daughter is seeing anyone. If she is, I would like his name," she demanded this information.

"Yeah, sure. Well, we have been dating for about two years," she said sarcastically. Emma couldn't help but smile when she saw Cora gasp in horror. She was actually believing that her daughter was a lesbian.

"Oh."

"Now, I'm going to ask you very nicely to leave and never come back," Emma said watching Cora gaped at her in shock. "I want you to leave and never come back to Storybrooke. She left to get away from you and your fucked up self. Oh and Miss Mills, I know you have another agenda for being here, don't play dumb. I probably hate you more than you own daughter. Don't make no mistake, everyone loves me here and by the snap of my fingers a lynch mob will appear and run you out of town. You made Regina's life miserable and she admitted she was glad to be away from you. Don't call her. Don't text her. Don't email her and don't even send her fucking post card either. I want you to leave and if you don't I will put in a jail cell and come up with some serious crimes and you can say bye bye to nice fancy clothing and hello orange jumpsuit and you would end up being somebody's bitch."

Emma huffed out, feeling Killian's hand on the small of her back, and she finished, "So do us all a favor and leave. I'm sure you like your life just the way it is."

Cora stood there in shock with her eyes widen and her mouth gaping open. The sheriff just told her off and it was in front of the whole station. Humiliation at it's finest.

"Duct tape is silver, silence is golden. Killian stay here, I'm going to take out the trash." David and Killian watched her escort Cora out the door who looked completely flabbergasted but Emma didn't stop there, she did what she did best and that was threatening people who were messing with the people she loved the most.

She came back in with her arms crossed and gazing over at Killian. She wanted to go back to Killian's place and sleep. She was exhausted but overall happy.

"Come on, Killian."

"Where we going, love?" He asked, putting his arm over her shoulder like he always did when he used to walk her home.

"Home," she said, flatly feeling the gazes of her co-workers. She was really going home with him but after that she had other plans that included yelling, an interrogation room, handcuffs, and Robin Nolan but that was later after she got some sleep.

"We really going back to my place? I thought after telling Regina's mother off you would be more pumped."

"You have exhausted me, baby," she said smirking. It was true. He had fucked her to the point of exhaustion and she loved it. She admitted to him last night that she would be happy to get use to this and he agreed.

"Then sleep we shall, my love," he said nonchalantly. He was happy to do whatever she liked, but he hated to admit it but she had made him tired as well, but it was all for a good cause.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Regina stepped into the packed bar and went straight for her seat. She noticed that Killian and Emma were nowhere in sight. Huffing out in frustration, she raised her hand to the bartender for a drink. She hasn't been able to talk to Emma in over twenty-four hours and she hated every minute of it. It was making her worried and Regina barely ever gets worried.

"Hey Regina," David said nicely, interrupting her with her thoughts as she turned to him and smiled. She never understood him when it comes to being friends with everyone. He's been trying to be her friend from years and she just ignored him. She felt this guilt rising up in her even thinking about it.

"Hey David."

"You being here is quite surprising after what Emma did for you today. I thought you'd be celebrating.. or something," he said putting the rip of his glass to his lips.

"What Emma did for me today?" She asked puzzled. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about and it was obvious as she watched him lower his glass to the counter.

"You don't know? You mean she hasn't called you?" he asked. She shook her head in alarm.

"Then again, she did take the rest of the day off to sleep. She might still be sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised since she's been working on her new case and sleeping has't been her friend."

"David! Tell me what happened!"

"Alright, alright. Your mother came to town last night."

Her eyes widen in shock as her thoughts went into overdrive thinking of every scenario that could have happened and then he continued, "Cora was asking questions about your love life. Emma being Emma gave a sarcastic answer about you guys being together and that didn't fit well to your mother."

All Regina could do was smile.

"Then Emma told her off. Threatened her. Told her what she knew when it came to your feelings for you mother and then she took out the trash," he finished, drowning the rest of his drink and stood up to pull out his wallet. She just gave him a look with endearment that was obviously meant for Emma.

"She did that?"

"Damn straight, right in front the whole station. It was pretty humiliating for your mother but she will be gone forever. Emma made sure of that. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go spend sometime with my girlfriend. Have a nice night, Regina." He leaned over and kissed her cheek for disappearing off and out the bar to leave her in her thoughts.

"Hey barkeeper, can I get another one?"

* * *

"We're here," Killian said half-smirking. He just pulled up into Robin's driveway with Emma by his side. She was debating what to say but it would all come out right when he opened that door with her standing there. She was going to face him while Killian stays in the car for a couple of minutes before coming inside. He was going to be a casual witness and making sure that Robin didn't suspect him of anything.

Emma had it all planned out and it most likely won't end well. Regina has something that Robin never had and that was Emma Swan. She will fight to hell and back for her because that's what _sisters_ do. Anyone who knows Emma and how she works will pity Robin. She's one of the best Sheriff's ever to protect Storybrooke with her determination and ultimately, getting what she wants to end up with the best results.

She may threaten lives and break a few bones but that was how she worked and it eventually paid off.

And now, Robin made a new enemy.

Guess he never heard her favorite phrase: _'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.'_

Emma was going to make sure Robin regretted ever accepting the bet. She was going to make sure he would be the one to tell Regina about the bet, even if it ruins his reputation with the girls, losing friends and losing a spot on the Maine Swimming Team. She was determined to make sure he was going to regret it because no one messes with her best friend and he'll soon see why.

Knocking on the door, she crossed her arms hearing something shatter and his the floor from the left side of the house when he yelled from inside, "Come in!"

"My pleasure," she said, smirking. She opened the door and let herself in, gazing around the living room. It was a complete mess and she couldn't help but feel surprised. She figured he would be a clean freak with how clean he gets dressed up when he's at the bar or out with girls but it doesn't hurt to be wrong sometimes.

He stepped into the living room just to stop, and she said, "hello Robin, I'm Sheriff Swan, I need you to come down to the station with me. I have a few questions to ask you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did.**

 **Chapter 2 of 2 of the day.**

 **Involves: Emma/Killian, Emma/Robin, Regina/Robin**

* * *

Chapter seven

 _Day Ten-Eleven_

The embers in the fireplace, though warm, had long since died out as she stood in the living room gazing at him. Robin Nolan had panic written all over his face along with many other emotions, but she wasn't worried about that. She was more concerned about the gun on the mantle and the door behind him that lead to the kitchen where knives were located.

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked, bitterly. He shook his head, still standing with panic and shock watching her circle around the room. The knock on the door caught his attention. It was getting louder and louder.

"Come in!" he yelled, smiling a genuine smile when he saw Killian appeared. He thought with Killian here, he could get out of going to the Station and chill with his friend.

"Sheriff," Killian uttered.

Emma declared to Killian she was going to handle this situation the best she could, and that was the Sheriff way. She thought about being the rude best friend and kick his ass, but that would lead to legal problems, and she couldn't have that.

"Do you know why I'm here, Robin?" She repeated. The smirk has yet to fall from her face since she walked in. This was going exactly the way she hoped it would, and it was time to do what she's been craving to do since she found out about the bet and she said, "Robin Nolan, you are under arrest-"

"Wait what? What the hell for?" He asked, shockingly. She was behind him pulling his wrist back and placing the handcuffs on him.

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say you are under arrest for attempting Public Sexual Humiliation. Did you know it's illegal to accept offers that deal with taping your partner in a sexual manner without her consent? Who knows who could see that video." His eyes widened, shaking his head and gazed over at Killian who gave him the most distressed look.

"I don't- I didn't..." Robin denied, poorly. His eyes were looking everywhere, thinking of a way to get out the situation and the way his body was shaking was not helping his case. She had enough evidence to charge him, he can deny all he wants it wasn't going to help him any.

"Mr. Nolan you are going to explain to me in every detail of this bet. You're going to tell me who was going to set you up. You're going to tell me why exactly you accepted it, and if you don't, I will charge you with something that will put you behind bars for life. You understand me?" She yelled. He was trembling in front of her with fear, his jaw was clenched, and his glare was back.

"You didn't read me my rights," he smirked thinking he was smart.

She tilted her head at him, gazing her eyes into his and grabbed the collar of his jacket and whispered, "I don't have to. I'm not on the clock because you personally pissed me off. Just imagine when I found out the real reason you started dating Regina. Mary Margaret picked the wrong girl for you. Did you think you wouldn't get arrested because of this?"

Emma sneered and pushed him out the door with the silent Killian walking behind her. He enjoyed watching her talk down the criminals and arresting them, even if it happened to be his best friend, it was still enjoyable to watch.

* * *

The drive to the station was silent and when she forced him inside to the interrogation room, handcuffing him to the table that's when he started yelling like a spoiled bitch who wasn't having a good day. She was treating him like a criminal because, in her eyes, he was a criminal. The worst kind.

Robin was now glaring at Emma who sat across from him with her purple pen and notepad. She was tapping her foot on the floor and waited for him to start answering her questions and then said, "Let me clarify to you that I have Regina Mills on speed dial and if you don't start talking I'm going to tell her about the bet and she will believe me over you. I will also clarify that once you are being charged, you will have a record and will be kicked off the swim team, and you know that means? You won't be able to apply for the Olympics. Isn't that your dream? To go to the Olympics? Be better than that Phelps guy?"

His eyes were wide, and his thoughts were on overload. If what Emma said was true, his life would be ruined, and it would be all because of that damn bet. He sighed and gave in, "I'll tell you."

"It has to be the truth. If not, then it's goodbye fancy clothing and Olympics and hello jumpsuit and maybe a McDonald's job when you get out. If you get out," she said, smirking. His jaw was clenched as he listened to her every word. He had to succumb to her, or his life was going to be behind a jail cell, and he couldn't have that.

"I like your tactic Sheriff," he stated. Nobody ever questions Emma on how she does her job. She has a secret power that helps her with criminals when there lying. She always finds out the truth one way or another. "I understand what happens if I don't tell you and if I lie but what happens when I do tell you?"

"I won't tell Regina about the bet, and I won't charge you," she said and watched Robin breathe out in relief and then continued, "but you will."

Robin's eyes widen at her and shook his head. "You're going to tell her every dirty little detail about it. You probably don't care about her or her feelings, but I-"

"I do care about her and her feelings," he admitted.

"Honestly, I like her a lot, Emma- Can I call you Emma?" he asked, and she nodded with her eyes slightly narrowed. She couldn't help but feel slightly shocked, and he continued, "Emma, I like her. I like who she is and how she acts, and I think I'm falling in love with her."

Emma leaned back and crossed her arms. She didn't believe it, not because she didn't want to but because they've only been on one date, and she didn't believe that they could fall in love in such little time.

"I don't believe you, but if you are telling me the truth I'd recommend that you tell her about your feelings before you tell her about the bet. Regina is usually a very understanding person. She might be mad at first, but the key to any relationship is forgiveness- at least that's what I've been told, and when the man I love does something stupid, I usually forgive him."

He stared at her with a smile. She didn't know it, but she was telling him how he could fix their relationship before it even started. If it worked, he would thank her but, if not it would be his own fault and all he could blame is himself.

"Just for heads up, love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that. You're not letting love in because of joy, you're letting love in because of you think that's what best for the situation," she said, smiling. He fluttered his eyes at her, processing what she just told him. It was like she read a quote out of a love novel.

"Anyways, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You still have to tell me about the bet. I don't want to charge you, Robin but I will. This, it needs to end. If it's not, I will have to arrest you and put you in jail because what you're doing or going to do is illegal," she told him.

He nodded at this information as it soaked in from earlier when she had told him right after she arrested him and then she asked him, "Who started the bet?"

She already knew the answer, but she wanted to know if he was going, to be honest with him. He went silent, gazing over at the two-sided mirror where Killian was either standing or in her office watching from the camera on the wall.

"Robin, who started the bet?" she asked louder and he breathed out. He didn't want to do this because this could ruin his relationship with his friends and it was evident he had forgotten she already knew who started the bet because, at this moment, this was just a test.

"Mary Margaret," he answered. He watched her write down the name and look back at him. She was debating to bring her to the station tomorrow or when she had actually evidence. Having a he-said-she-said trial wasn't her type.

"Who else is involved in the bet, Robin? Who knows about it. Get to talking I have all night long, but you have practice in a few hours. I wonder what your coach would say when they hear you were hauled into the station. Would he be happy about it? Robin Nolan, the prime suspect in a case the Sheriff's working on," she said, smirking and heard him hiss back. They both knew what would happen to him if this got out to the public.

Goodbye Olympics, hello McDonald's and it was all because his life and dreams were in her hands. She had complete control of this situation.

"Ruby, Kyle, Jasper, Mary Margaret and Gold were involved. David and Killian heard it, but I don't think they believed I would go through with it. David doesn't think I'm that heartless and Killian.. he told me to end it- wait how did you find out about this?" He asked her, watching her write down the seven names. She admitted that she hated seeing Killian's name on her notepad, but she knew he wasn't part of this.

"I got an anonymous call. Female. Sounded young," Emma lied. She couldn't have him suspecting that Killian told her. That would be like World War 111 between the two friends, and she couldn't have that.

"You said your brother didn't think you would be so heartless, so are you heartless?" She asked out of curiosity. She would have thought he was heartless two hours ago when she walked into his house, but now, she wasn't so sure. Emma knew she was slowly falling for the charm the Nolan brothers have, but it wouldn't go far. Killian's the only one who could work his magic on her entirely.

"I… I don't know."

"Why did you accept the bet?"

"Honestly, I needed the boost in my reputation, and I thought it over. Why not? She was respectful and sassy. All guys wanted her, and if I got her in my bed and recorded it, I got to keep the cash," he told her. Emma didn't know there was money involved, but she would get back to that.

"What's changed? You've known her for over a week."

"You know as well as I do, Emma that feelings can grow in over a few hours. I guess my feelings for her grew. When we were on our date, I pictured myself with her. I imagined myself happy with her, and she made me happier in one date than I have felt in years and I didn't even have to take her dress off." Emma nodded, gazing up at the camera that was annoyingly blinking red. She wondered if recording this was a bad idea since she didn't read him his right, but it was too late now.

"Do you believe in love, Emma?" He asked, curious catching her gaze. She couldn't help but think of a stupider question. She was in love with his best friend and he had no clue.

"Yes, I believe in love. I also believe that everybody has a person out there that's ready to love them," she answered closing her notepad, and placing it in the inside of her jacket as she stood up and stretched. She turned to the mirror and leaned against, crossing her arms. She faked a cough and licked her lips when something came to her mind.

"I got love advice from this old man, and I'm going to repeat it to you, alright? So shut up and listen," he nodded when she gazed over at the mirror than at the camera before putting her focus on Robin.

"Love is passion, obsession. Someone you can't live without. I say fall head over heels. Find someone you can love like crazy and who will love you the same way back. How do you find them? Well, you forget your head and listen to your heart. Cause the truth is, there's no sense living your life without this. To make the journey in life and not fall deeply in love, well you haven't lived a life at all. But you have to try, cause if you haven't tried, you haven't lived."

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat after she finished. He never thought he would hear something so deep come from the Sheriff who supposedly hated anything that dealt with love but now Robin was starting to believe in what he heard and saw instead of ignoring the rumors that were circulating around the sheriff. It occurred to him that one person she was always with was Killian and the way they acted around each other was more than friendly. She believed in Killian, and he felt like she was telling him to read between the lines. And if he was right, she wants him to believe that he and Regina can work things out, right? Or is he just over thinking shit like he always does?

"I thought the great Emma Swan didn't believe in love?" he asked, smiling.

"Whoever told you that is either plum stupid or blind as a bat. I've been in love with the same person for almost four years." She answered, sitting back down in front of him. He closed his mouth in shock as she picked up the pen and pulled the notepad back out. She was going back to being the serious Sheriff who was solving a case, not the love guru.

"You said you could keep the cash if you completed the bet, so my question is how much were you going to get paid?

"100 grand," he answered, frowning. Emma gazed down at her list, and her eyes widen.

"That's twenty thousand a person, Robin. Do you realize how disturbing that is? That's technically illegal. I can charge you with prostitution," his eyes widen. More charges are racking up, and it was all because of Mary Margaret. It was evident he had chosen to befriend the wrong person.

The growl that rumbled from her chest was low and probably inhuman. It made Robin shudder because he knew she was definitely angry but he didn't know what she was planning to do later.

"I know, it sounds terrible, but I thought I could use that kind of cash for.. other things," he answered, nervously. Emma didn't want to know what other things were but charged knew if she weren't the sheriff she would stab him in the jugular with the pen she's currently holding.

"You know what, tell me what the bet entails in your own words no matter how fucking disturbing I might think it is," she said, deciding it was time to hear what the bet involved in his own words and not go what's based on Killian's. Killian might have missed some details after walking away from the table with David.

"The bet entailed that I slept that any woman Mary Margaret chosen which ended up being Regina," he paused when she wrote it down and drummed his fingers on the table. "She then requested that I record us in the act and give it to her."

"You really don't know how Mary Margaret works do you?" Emma asked, curiously. She knew Mary Margaret rather well with all the times she brought her in here for crimes that she hid from David over the four years.

"What do you mean?"

"Mary Margaret is good for only one thing, and that's ruining lives over social media. She was going to put it on social media and it most likely would have gone viral since she has more friends online than the population of Storybrooke. That would be more charges racking up on you and everybody else who is involved." Emma watched as fear swirled around in his eyes and she couldn't help but think how repellant and juvenile he was for even accepting the bet, but what if Mary Margaret chose another girl? Would she already be arresting them now?

"Any more details on the bet, Robin?" She asked, leaning forward and moved her hand over her mouth, watching him. His thoughts were processing, trying to remember every little thing that's happened or he would be losing his dream.

"I… If I didn't complete the bet, Mary Margaret was going to make sure I'd miss my chance to ever be in the Olympics," he replied, flatly. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Mary Margaret was threatening to ruin his life, what the hell was new?

At that moment, Emma decided she was going to make Mary Margaret's life hell soon enough. It may not be tomorrow or in a week but she will soon.

"Now what?

"Well you're gonna go home, Robin and go to practice and then after that you're gonna call Regina and tell her the truth about this, not because I want you to do even though I really do but because you have feelings for her, and if you don't tell her, I will charge with those two crimes, understand?" She said, sternly. He nodded at her as he started to wonder how he was even going to tell Regina. This wasn't the sort of thing to bring into a regular conversation.

"What are you going to do after I tell her?" He asked. She leaned over and un-cuffed him from the table, huffing out and replied, "I'm going to arrest your friends Robin and charge with conspiracy, prostitution, Public Sexual Humiliation. I want this over, Robin. This had to be one of the most disturbing cases I've ever seen come across my desk that didn't have a body in the morgue." His eyes widen at her accusation. He didn't think it was that bad, but maybe it was. She was the Sheriff and saw terrible things every day, and that's when he started to wonder how heartless he was.

"Now Deputy Wilson will free you and take you home. You have over two weeks to end this, or you're going to a cell along with your friends. Have a goodnight, Robin," she said, smiling and then she walked out with her notepad tucked into the inside of her red leather jacket along with the pen, heading towards her office.

Going through a few hallways, she entered her Office and took off her jacket when Killian asked, "You got all that on tape?"

She turned and nodded, sitting down in her chair gazing at the screen. Robin was pacing in the room with his hands in his hair. He was panicking, and it was evident that what Emma said has put fear into him.

"Looks like you really scared him," he said, chuckling and sat down on the side of her desk, holding her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She didn't think something so simple could put her into such an ease state of mind.

"I threatened his life and his dream a few times. If he doesn't do what I'm asking, then he's going to be behind bars." She said with a yawn, watching Deputy Wilson walk into the interrogation room and tell Robin it was time to go.

"Can we go home? I'm tired and want some Killian and Emma time," she said, smiling up at him while gazing into his ocean blue eyes. If she could stare into his blue eyes for the rest of the night, she thought she would be the happiest woman in the world.

"Aye, on our walk home, can we talk about what you said in there about being in love with my for the past four years?" he asked, pulling her off the chair and into his arms.

* * *

 _Day Seventeen_

Seven days and four dates later, Regina never thought she would be sitting in the stands at the Swimming Center, supporting the man she is currently dating. He was so close to finishing the final lap and Regina couldn't be happier. She made notice not to come alone since this had to be one of the most boring and dull two hours she ever spent watching men in tight swimsuits swim back and forth.

It would help if they were attractive, but they weren't.

Robin was good looking, but he stayed in the water mostly, away from her, and that was annoying enough but what was truly annoying her was that Killian and Emma didn't show up like they said they were.

The ringing finally came as people started clapping around her. She was clapping because it over not because Robin won, even though that's a good thing since he can go to the semi-finals. She didn't know what that meant, and if she had to sit here in the future for more than two hours, she's going to need some heavy liquor and some snacks.

"Robin Nolan has done it again! He has won the gold metal and will continue to the semi-finals! Robin finished in less than fifty-two seconds! I can't wait to see how fast he is in the semi-finals! This really could be life changing for this young man."

"Did you see me win, Sweetness? I'm going to the semi-finals, and my girl was here to watch!" he cheered. He rushed over to her instead of his stuck up friends who looked suspicious and confused, but she didn't think too much over it when he pressed his lips to hers, getting her wet in the process when he wrapped his wet body against her.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, I forgot I was wet," he told her, sheepishly. He was just too happy, and nothing could ruin his mood.

"It's okay, baby. I figured we could go out to dinner and celebrate unless you want to g-" Robin interrupted her by kissing her on her red lips. His arm wrapped around her, placing his hand on the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. His other hand trailed the side of her arm causing goose bumps.

"I rather celebrate with you with nobody around," he replied, smiling. Regina couldn't help but think of him as the fairytale boyfriends that she wished she had, and now she did and couldn't be happier. He was so sweet and gentle with her, and it just made her fall even more for him.

"I'm going to go change so meet me at my car?" He asked. She nodded at him and then he leaned down, kissing her square on the lips. Once. Twice. Three times. He then disappeared towards the locker room with his team mates and his coaches.

Regina already made her way through the crowd and was leaning against Robin's car, sending a rather explicit angry text towards Emma for not coming tonight and accused her of bailing on her because of the handsome bartender who was always taking up her time. Sadly, Regina was mistaken. Emma didn't come because she didn't want to be awkward around Robin after their altercation and was waiting for him to tell Regina about the bet since his time was almost running out.

She gazed up and saw Robin hurrying over to her making her curse under her breath. If Emma texted her, she wouldn't see it now.

"Sweetness," he whispered and pressed his lips to hers ultimately pinning her against the car with his hands on each side of her. If Robin liked anything, it was pinning her against some type of surface whether it was his car or the wall. It made him her primary focus and nothing else.

Gazing into her brown orbs, he said, "We can celebrate at my place with wine, nice dinner, maybe even have the fire going. Nobody around but you and me, Sweetness."

She smiled and nodded, biting her bottom lip. Robin suppressed a moan at how sexy that was. He wanted to take her right then, but he didn't want to push her, not before he told her about the bet.

Robin couldn't help but be happy with his life now that he has a girlfriend who supports him at everything, who doesn't flirt with the other team mates and cares for his general well-being. Marian never made him feel happy about himself, let alone be happy that he was in a relationship with her.

He kissed her once more before dropping his arms and opened the passenger door and smiled, "milady, jump in and we can start our night together."

She got in and wondered if this night was going to include sexual activity but it quickly banished when he appeared beside her and started the engine with the radio blasting about rehab.

"I have tons of food at my place, so no worries on the dinner part. I also know you haven't been to my place before so I'll tell you ahead of time that you can walk around and let yourself get comfortable," Robin said, happily. He then laced their fingers together, and he made his way to his apartment in silence listening to the rock station.

Robin pulled up into the parking garage and ultimately parked his car. He made his way out and around to the passenger's car and helped her out when she muttered, "perfect gentlemen."

He gave her his best fake smile, and they made their way to the elevator. He didn't feel like a perfect gentleman. He felt like the worst human ever to live. He accepted the bet and started a relationship with her, and it was all based on a lie.

They strolled into the elevator, hands laced and made their way up the fourteenth floor, and she muttered against his arm, "I didn't expect you to live in a condo complex."

"Why's that Sweetness?"

"Well, you are a professional swimmer. The best on the East coast. You got a nice car, we go on nice dates and do luxury things together."

The elevator dinged and then the door's opened as they exited and he replied, "Why have a house? I live by myself." She nodded at his statement and breathed out when they appeared at his door. He didn't know it, but Regina was nervous, and she was never nervous.

This was their first time together with nobody in a fifteen-foot radius.

"Ready Sweetness?" he asked, smiling placing his arm over her should as they made their way into his condo. Her eyes went to the marbled floor and the furniture that has been put in certain places all over. The walls were painted of waves with different colors of blues. She couldn't help but giggle at his motivation for swimming.

"Look around, baby and I'm gonna go start dinner," he muttered against her lips before pressing his against hers. He then disappeared into the kitchen as she slipped off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door.

Regina did as Robin recommended and looked around. His home was set up perfectly. The photographs were of him and brother, the piano sit the perfect spot close the window, and the television came out of the wall. It was homey for a bachelor to live in.

"Sweetness! Dinner's almost done!" It's been approximately thirty minutes since he walked in the kitchen.

She smiled and popped her head into the kitchen where he stood by the stove frying something that smelled like heaven. Ultimately, she walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter, and watched him with a smile.

"What are we having?" She asked, happily.

"We are having fried chicken, quick noodles, and instant mashed potatoes. I figured I save some time from making homemade mashed potatoes and that last time I made them was for Killian, and he ended up with food poisoning, so there's that," he said with a chuckle and flipped over a piece of chicken.

Robin's back was still turned to her as she started to think about all the things she loved about him and right now, Regina loved that he could cook because she wasn't the greatest at it. He turned off the chicken, turning towards her and strolled over to the counter gazing into her dark orbs. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. Over the past two-and-half weeks, he noticed he liked doing one thing with Regina, and that was kissing her whether it was just a few pecks or a deep kiss or even adding tongue, he loved every minute of it.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Sweetness," he whispered against her lips and then pressed his back against hers.

Regina stood up and made her way inside the kitchen with her plate and glass to wash them. Once she entered the kitchen, she breathed out and placed her plate in the sink and poured some wine into her glass. Dinner was quiet; however, it was enjoying, but something seemed off, and she didn't know what it was, but it sure was bugging her.

After washing off the plate, she turned and grabbed her glass along with the wine bottle and exited the kitchen instantly noting Robin was gone. She gazed around the room and huffed out, "where the hell is he now?"

Searching around the apartment and eventually finding him in front of the fireplace, she entered the room when he asked, "so when do you wanna do this double date with Killian and Emma?" They were discussing a double date with them during dinner but got off track with how great the food was.

"Soon?"

He chuckled at her response and stepped in front of her and then pressed his lips to hers for a fiery kiss. Kissing her felt like heaven. He then wrapped an arm around her waist as the other slithered up her back and cupped the back of her head when he deepened the kiss.

Regina pulled away from him when his phone started to ring, and he sighed, pulling away from her and answered it, "Hello?" his tone was harsh and bitter.

"You have forty-eight hours, Robin," Emma said and then hung up. He closed his eyes and turned towards Regina. Her look was confused and worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I… um… I need to tell you something..."

* * *

Enjoy! I'll post tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did.**

Credit: Rafa came up with the idea.

Authors Note: This chapter was supposed to be for 8-8-16, but I'm running late. I'll try to post one or two tomorrow, but then I can't for the rest of the week till Sunday since I have classes and family from Florida. So, I hope you all have a good day!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Regina's eyes searched his, waiting for him to finish his sentence but he was completely silent, and Robin Nolan was never quiet. This was starting to scare her and then he said calmly, "We uh- We need to talk."

He was debating to tell her the truth about his feelings and the bet and in that moment, he hoped he didn't say the wrong thing. He had serious feelings for her and ruining his relationship wasn't on his to-do list today or ever.

"Okay?" She said, confused and concerned.

Regina was sitting on the couch, watching him pace back and forth in front of here. Panic rose inside of her, but, then he turned towards her and said, "Regina, you know I have feelings for you, right?"

"Of course. I have feelings for you as well," Regina answered, still confused. She didn't understand where this conversation was going, but he apparently wanted to tell her something, so all she could do was be patient for now.

Robin wasn't the kind to express his feelings. It just wasn't in him as he wasn't good with expressing his love for something that wasn't about himself. He breathed out and stared into her dark eyes, "Regina, I..."

"You?"

"I love you," he blurted out, biting the inside of his cheek, realizing that's half the truth and hoped he could say more beyond that.

She gasped out as her eyes widen. That wasn't something she was expecting to hear come out of Robin's mouth. She started to mumble incoherent words that he couldn't possibly understand till three words slipped from her lips, "you love me?"

He smiled at her and knelt in front of her, placing their hands together. "Yes, Sweetness. I love you. You don't have it say it back but I just… I needed you to know how I felt about you. That's all."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his when he deepened the kiss screwing his eyes shut as guilt rose up in him. He chickened out and didn't tell her because before he told her how he felt, and then he thought of a plan so he would never have to tell her about that damn bet. He was going to love her, how could he not? The woman was always there for him, supporting him and loving him. She was everything he wanted, needed and desired.

But now, he had to make sure the plan came out perfect. He couldn't have Regina ever finding of his dirty little secret that hopefully would fade from his mind, but he didn't see that coming for some time. Not with their relationship being based on a lie but he was determined to fix that so he could be with her forever, and he was willing to do anything and everything to be with her.

Even if it was illegal but he didn't think it would come down to that.

Regina's phone started to ring, and he pulled away, looking into her eyes as she jerked it from her pocket and answered it, "Mills."

He knew then it was the hospital, and he couldn't help but smile. His plan was already in motion if that truly was the hospital and would drop off Regina off at the hospital and kiss her goodbye, talk to Mary Margaret and end the damn bet then talk to the Sheriff and maybe even Killian but he had a feeling his best friend was with the Sheriff.

"I'm on my way," she said, calmly and sliding her phone back into her pocket after giving Robin an apologetic smile. Smiling back, he gave her a nod and pressed his lips to hers.

"Go get ready for work, I'll drop you off, Sweetness," he told her.

She smiled and kissed him back before standing up and disappeared upstairs to get ready for work. He made sure she was out of earshot before pulling out his phone and started texting when he heard her come downstairs seconds later. Feeling frustrated, he stuck his phone back into his pocket, knowing he could just text them after he drops her off and pulls out his car keys.

"I'm ready," she murmured behind him.

"Then let's go. You gotta save lives," Robin declared, sweetly and they made their way to the elevator.

"Here you go, Sweetness," Robin murmured, pulling up to the entrance of the hospital and gazed over at her with all the love he could hold.

She took off her seatbelt, leaned over and kissed him. Robin enjoyed this routine when it came to dropping her off at work.

It became his new normal.

"Call me when you get off, I love you," he muttered against her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said and then exited the car. It didn't go unnoticed that she had yet to tell him those three words, but he felt she would say them soon enough. He could see it in her eyes that she loves him. There full of desire, admiration, and love and that was good enough for now.

He started driving towards the station when he realized he was going to speak to Mary Margaret first and did an illegal U-turn towards her apartment to end this situation. He was going to see Mary Margaret first in case Emma went around asking his so-called friends about it, and if she asked when this happened, she would know the bet was done and over.

* * *

Robin then pulled up into the parking lot of Mary Margaret's apartment building and parked his car before making his way up to the door and knocked rather loudly. He was fully determined to end this once and for all, and if Mary Margaret was in there, he was going to make her open the damn door.

The door eventually swung open after forty-some long seconds and there stood his brother, David. Robin sighed, not knowing his brother was going to be here; however, he could use this to his advantage when it came to Emma and her questions.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to Mary Margaret, now," Robin said, sternly. His brother nodded and opened the door wide. He walked in noticing his so-called friends were sitting there. He couldn't help but be pleased with how well this was all going.

"Good, you're all here," he said, thinking of the easiest way to tell them the bet was done and over with and that he was not going to go through with it no matter what type of punishment he would receive.

"What's up?"

David stood up, "I'm not involved, so I'm just going to head to work," he kissed Mary and then made his way out the door.

Robin cursed and then started off, "The bet's off. I'm not doing it," he said, hearing a few gasps from the girls around the room. He didn't know why he was a chump as they called him over the past few weeks but Robin didn't care anymore, he wanted Regina and nothing else.

"Sorry, but no. We paid you to sleep with Reg-" Mary Margaret stopped mid-sentence when she saw Robin pull out the money from the bag he had by his side. Robin had every detail carefully planned.

"I'm giving you all your money back, and I am asking you- all of you. Keep your damn mouth shut about me accepting that I was willing to tape Regina and I illegally while having sex and if you do, I won't be the only one being locked up in a cell," he said, sternly and placed the money on the table.

"Why would we be going to jail, Robin?"

"Because someone ratted on you and it wasn't me. I just loved being dragged out my home by the Sheriff and being placed in an interrogation room. Just imagine, you do one wrong thing to Killian or me or Regina, and I tell Sheriff Swan everything," he yelled, watching shock cover their faces and made his way out the apartment.

Once Robin made his way out of the flat, the kitchen door open and entered two women with some homemade cookies. The dark-haired woman continuously stared at the door with a smirk on her face as if she had a plan to do something vicious to the man who just walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Robin pressed on the gas making his way towards the police station that was only a few blocks ahead. He needed to come up with yet another plan that would work on Emma. He needed this to work so that he wouldn't lose Regina.

Pulling up in front of the station, he turned off the engine and got out of the car and watched a group of deputies rush to their vehicle's and made their way towards Main Street. He assumed there was a break-in that went wrong or a drug bust.

Not thinking twice about it, he made his way inside, knocking on Emma's office door as she motioned for him to come in. She was finishing up a call from the hospital, "Yes, thank you Dr. Goran. I'll be there after my meeting. Mmmhmm. Yeah. Goodbye."

Emma hung up the phone and wrote something down in her notebook in front of her when Robin sat down in front of her, drumming his fingers on his thigh when her voice caused him to jerk, "Robin, please tell me you told her."

He sighed in agony, shaking his head and thought he knew how this conversation was going to go, but he wasn't quite sure by gazing across the desk. There was something off about Emma, but he chose to ignore it. She was a mystery he wasn't going to solve, and that was for Killian and only Killian to solve.

"Why not?" she asked, calmly.

"I don't want to hurt her, Emma. That's the last thing I want, and now, we're in a happy place. I don't want this to end..."

"Don't you see, Robin? You are hurting her with this... lie. Do you realize your relationship based on a lie created by the woman Regina hates most?"

"Yes, but it's not anymore," he answered, watching her lean back in her chair with crossed arms in confusion. She didn't like where this conversation was going as much as he did but she could admit that statement did intrigue her.

"What the hell does that mean, No-" she stopped, midway of her sentence when Killian walked in with a large cup of hot chocolate for her, and that's when he spoke, "Should I leave, love?"

"No, of course not. Please come in and listen to this conversation. Maybe you would understand your best friend more than I can," she answered, smiling at him. He walked over and sat on the side of her chair while handing her the cup and laced their fingers together.

"Emma, it means I ended the bet," Robin continued even if it left his friend confused but Emma would eventually catch him up whether it was to answer his questions or when he leaves.

"You ended the bet, mate? Does that mean you love her?" Killian asked.

"Yes, that means I love her. I even told her I love... I love her too much for her to get hurt," Robin answered with sadness and uncertainty in his voice. He was hoping and praying she believed him but the looks she was giving him it wasn't so.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You accepted a bet that could ruin her life in every way, Robin. You have to understand how hard this is to believe."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but please Emma! I'm telling you the truth, and if you love Regina like the way you do, you won't tell her. I'm begging you, please. She doesn't need to know," he said with tears in his eyes, and he then leaned forward grabbing her hand causing her to roll her eyes. She didn't believe him, and it was making him break down inside.

"Emma, please, I am begging you! I will get on my hands and knees and do anything possible to show you that I really, really, really do love Regina. All you have to do is not tell her," he begged. One thing Emma hated was people who asked for forgiveness when they did something wrong, but this had something to do with her best friend.

"If she finds out about it, I will be kicking your ass even if she hates me," she warned, feeling the warmth of Killian's skin against hers as he smiled down at her. He had to know she wasn't forgiving him but giving him another shot. A second chance.

"I would do anything to protect her, Robin. I have done it thousands of times over the past four years, and she doesn't even know it. If this comes out, I will come after you and that's a promise I'm willing to keep," she said, letting go of Killian's hand and gazed over at him with a look. He sat there on the side of her chair smiling and not saying a word. Emma didn't know it, but Killian saw an improvement in Robin that he's never seen before.

"Go home, Robin I have something to talk about with Killian and I have to go see the Doctor and people to arrest," she said calmly, sliding her hand up Killian's leg causing him to groan. She was teasing him with her light touches under the desk.

Standing up beside Killian with a light blush on her face, she gazed down at Robin who was watching them with happiness. She shrugged and pressed her mouth to Killians and made her way to the front of the office.

"Are you going to arrest all of them?

Before she could answer his question, the front door of the station opened, and three deputies strolled in one at a time with their criminals with their hands behind their back, handcuffed. Emma smiled at the five criminals as Robin had shock and horror written on his face at what he saw right in front of him.

"I guess that answers my bloody question."

"Where do you want them, Sheriff?" Deputy Reid asked when Ruby started crying again with her bright red tear-stained cheeks got even redder while the rest looked angry as hell. All Robin could think of at that moment is satisfaction at its finest. This was clearly an enjoyable moment for Robin and Emma.

"Put them in different cell blocks, wouldn't want them cursing up a plan to prove their innocence," she answered, smirking. The deputy nodded and pushed Rumple toward the door when more crying and angry slurs were being yelled.

"You can't do this! It will ruin my career and what will my grandmother think of me now?" Ruby asked, crying her heart out. If Emma had one general opinion about Ruby in prison, it was she was going to be somebody's bitch, and she felt pity for her, not able to do anything to help her. Not that she wanted to help her. Ruby could rot in that prison cell, and Emma wouldn't care not one bit.

"I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!"

"We didn't do anything! We are falsely accused!"

"Sheriff Swan, you have the wrong people!"

Emma rolled her eyes at each and every one of their accusations toward her for falsely accusing them. She has so much evidence against them, and it's ridiculous, but that just made her job easier.

"Robin, what the hell did you do?" Mary Margaret accused, glaring at him. Mary's accusation caught Emma's attention when all Robin could do was just smile his brightest grin towards her. He was certainly enjoying the fact the Mary Margaret was going to prison for the crime that she has committed, and this made him the happiest guy alive. She deserved everything she's going to get. Hell, all five of them earned everything they were going to get. They should have known Robin Nolan wouldn't have gone through with the bet, but now, Mary Margaret had the right to blame Robin for handing over the evidence yesterday. Soon enough she will be blaming herself for ever coming up with the idea because she and the rest of the famous gang were going to pay for it.

"Go home, Nolan and enjoy your time with Regina," Emma said, patting his back. Nodding, he turned to her quickly needed a reason for coming to the station in case someone asked him. Even in this type of situation, he cared for his reputation.

"Emma, I haven't told Regina about Killian and you, however, I am going to tell her about our double date, Friday," he smirked.

"Double date? Um... alright. Sure. Fine by me, now go home, Robin," she said, trying to make him leave so she could go to her doctor's appointment, and letting her new Deputy Sheriff learn to be in charge for once.

"I'm going now," he said smiling, making his way to his car. His plan was a complete success, and now he can start living his life with Regina the right way and nobody would stop him now. He could finally be happy with her, finally make love to her without a camera watching and that's when he finally saw a positive, happy future ahead of him

* * *

"You got it set up?" the female voice said, keeping watch of the security tape of the parking garage in case if Robin comes home.

"Yes, I believe so. Now every time Robin comes in this room, and there is more movement than usual in his bed it will start recording," the other female voice said, smiling.

"Fantastic, let's go because Robin just pulled up," the girl warned the other.

"Perfect timing," she turned off the screen, and they made their way out of his apartment and into the stairwell, breathing heavy when the dark-haired girl said, "that could have gone wrong in a matter of minutes, but we did it. Our Revenge plan is officially in motion."

The other girl nodded, and they made their way down the steps and into the parking garage to leave their plan into action. This was going to work one way or another and maybe, just maybe end Robin Nolan for good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did.

 **Authors note:** So, apparently the story is going to fast? Then I guess… don't read it? I don't know what to tell you. I wrote the original story over a year ago.

And yes I know, Captain Swan has sex all the time. Can you blame me? I want them to have sex. Regina and Hood aren't gonna have sex till its time. Which is soon, so don't hate.

Once again, I might not be posting the rest of the week due to family in town and classes.

Enjoy.

 **Credit:** **Rafa came up with the idea. I'm just re-writing it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Double Date

Day 16

"So, you should probably get ready, Sweetness," Robin said, running his fingers through his wet hair. It was early in the afternoon, but he knew his girlfriend, and he knew how long it took her to start getting ready due to her her fashion sense, and how she does her hair.

"Get ready? For what?" She asked, apparently confused.

"The double date with Emma and Killian. Why did you think I laid out clothes last night? I didn't feel like searching for them today." He said, putting on the black buttoned up shirt, and gazed over at her.

"Did you forget?"

"What? No, of course not," she said, evident that she had forgotten about the date, and walked over to the closet grabbing a dress that suited the evening, and grabbing her cell phone. She neglected the double date and now had to make a reservation as soon as possible. This situation was critical, and most restaurants in Storybrooke need a week, or so in advance.

With a little bit of money, she can solve this problem.

"I love you," Robin told her, blocking her path from leaving the room, and pressed his lips to her. She couldn't help, but smile during the kiss. All the emotions she felt when she was with him was extraordinary.

"Go get ready, Sweetness," he murmured against her lips as she nodded, and made her way out of the bedroom. First, find a local restaurant, second, get ready, and third, call her friend Elizabeth, and wish her a happy birthday. But, for now, she can only hope she finds a spot in the local restaurants that she goes too.

* * *

Emma leaned back against the bench, breathing out in frustration as her mind was wondering everywhere it shouldn't be. She felt like she should be spending time with Killian, or looking for an outfit for the double date, but there Emma sat gazing at the water thinking about Regina, Robin, and wondering how Regina would react if she found out about the bet.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the man who sat beside her moments before faked a cough, making her look over at him.

David Nolan, her deputy, her friend, and not to mention Robin's older brother. She respected him, but not so much after she had realized he knew about the bet.

"Hey, David," she muttered.

"I know what you must be thinking," he started, breathing heavy, "but you must know I didn't think he was going to accept the bet."

"Why are you lying to me? I know everything. Every dirty little detail, and here you are, lying to me. I thought we were closer than that," she snapped.

"Y-you know everything about the bet?" he stuttered.

"Yes."

"Well then, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"You're so clueless, David. I don't even know why the hell you're a deputy. Have you not seen the dumb-asses in lock up?" she said, grimly. She wasn't enjoying this conversation, and wanted to get up, and walk away, but she knew that wasn't going to be happening. If she stood up, he would no doubtingly block her path, and question her till he got the answers he wanted.

"What are you going to do now?" he repeated his questioned to her.

"I'm going to do what I have to. For your information, Robin is off the hook for now, but your precious girlfriend and her pack of rats isn't," she answered.

"Wait what? Mary Margaret is in lock up?"

"If you came into work over the past few days, and not looking high and low for her, then you would know that she's been in lock up, and facing some jail time."

"Emma! You can stop this! You're doing this.. you're doing this out of some sick revenge for Regina!" he accused her, causing her to look at him, and glare.

"No, I'm not. I'm fair towards all of them, because truthfully if it weren't for me being the sheriff, Mary Margaret, and her pack of rats would be sinking to the bottom of the ocean by now," she said sternly.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"What is she- they being charged for?" he asked, ignoring what she said to him. The sheriff threatening of murder was wrong, but nobody would believe him if he told that Emma was threatening to kill people. He had no evidence, and he wouldn't turn her in for one reason. Storybrooke needed her.

"Attempted Public Sexual Humiliation, Prostitution, and matters surrounding drugs," she answered, hearing him seethe while she gazed out at the water, thinking how damaging this could be to hear that the woman he loved could be going to prison for coming up with this god awful scheme. Emma would never admit it to him, but she would enjoy seeing Mary Margaret go to prison. Seeing her go down would make her year since that woman has caused Regina and her such horrifying problems that they had to deal with over the years.

"What about if the bet's off? Can she still get out of the charges?"

"You know the justice system doesn't work like that, David. What's done is done. Mary Margaret has been charged. I am the law, and I have to fight justice, protecting the citizens of this town, and Regina needed protection from Mary Margaret, and her groupies," Emma said, feeling as if she had just given a speech to the whole damn town. She was defending Regina, and that's all that matters.

"David, I have to go. I do request that you not tell Mary Margaret of what's going on since the evidence is still being processed. If it comes out to not be true about her, then I won't have to charge her; however, if you do tell her, then I have to suspend your rights to see her, and exclude you from the case." She said to calm his nerves and to get the hell away from it.

David had thanked her before she left, and she couldn't help but smirk. There was so much evidence against them that there was no way of any of them getting out of this, and it was all thanks to Robin with his big mouth, paper evidence, and recording a few conversations. She couldn't help, but be impressed with him.

* * *

Emma walked into her apartment for the first time in a couple of weeks to get ready for the double date. She stopped dead tracked when her gaze caught the red roses, and she couldn't help but smile. Killian was here to drop off flowers and remind her that he was thinking of her.

It took her a whole thirty minutes to get ready as she strolled downstairs, pulling on Killian's leather jacket that she took willingly to wear anytime she felt like it, and best of all, it looked perfect with her red, skin-tight cocktail dress. She stood in front of the roses when the doorbell rang, and that meant Killian was here, and better yet, he was early.

She thought about talking to him about their relationship, but then she decided she didn't care because they were together, and they were happy, and nothing could ruin her night with her boyfriend, her best friend, and Robin. Then again, Robin could ruin her night if he wanted to.

Opening the door, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him standing there with yet, another bouquet of red roses, but for the first time of the day she saw him wearing clothes since the last time he was completely naked with a smirk, and here he stood all in black. His smile was the one thing that made her eyes sparkle, and her heart melt. He was such a romantic, and that was one of the many reasons's that she loved him.

"Hey love, you look utterly stunning, here, more roses," he said with a bigger smile on his face. He was happy, and this made her happy. It reminded her of what she heard a few hours earlier from Granny: "you and Killian are two peas and a pod, most adorable couple in town. Can't wait for the wedding!" He made her believe in love, and a happening ending, but he also made her think about marriage and the possibility of having kids.

She took the flowers, with a graceful smiling, and placed them in the same vase on the table before turning back to him. Emma could stare at him all day even though she pretty much does when he's working, or sleeping, or eating, or whenever she's around him.

Roaming her eyes over his body, she walked up to him, and cupped his face between her hands, pulling him closer and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss that had them both moaning. The tension between the kiss was from not seeing each other since the morning. Teeth nipped and tongues dueled as lips clashed, becoming swollen, and red as they moved against each other frantically.

Killian broke the kiss too soon, leaving them both breathing heavily, and that's when he said, "that's a lovely way to say you missed me today, Swan."

"I definitely missed you today," she murmured, placing her lips back to his, and sliding her hands up his shirt causing a manly groan from him.

He pulled away once more, somewhat nibbling on her bottom lip, and said, "we have a double date to go on love. You know? With our two bloody best friends. We can't have our unique quality.. bonding.. time."

"You came early, by like two hours, and that means I get to spend time with you," she whispered, unable to keep from touching him- her lips brushed his jaw, and came down to leave languid open mouthed kisses along his collarbone, and his hand then trailed up and down her spine.

Emma's breathing started to hitch when she pushed him back onto the couch, climbing on top of her, and he unconsciously rolled his hips under hers, and her center coming into sharp contact with the impressive bulge in his pants.

She panted huskily, groaning as he nipped her collarbone with blunt teeth, "I'm ready for my two hours, love."

He brought his head up, meeting her steady blue gaze for just a moment before leaning forward, and pressing his lips against hers, softer than the last. She opened her mouth and parted his lips with her tongue, eager to taste him.

They kissed for quite a while, slowly, leisurely, as if in a dream. Their movements were unhurried, and they reveled in each other, enjoying their explorations of one another. Emma's hands went to his jacket, shrugging it off of him, and began to unbutton his shirt; it was a slow and frustrating process, considering he would not release her mouth even for a moment so that she could see what she was doing.

It was when Emma pushed up her dressed for better access and started to rock against him, seeking greater pressure against her aching core, then he brought his hand between her thighs, and moved her panties away as a finger ran across her slick folds. She keened as he began to rub her little bud in languid circles with his thumb, her hips unconsciously bucking against his hand. He drew his index, and middle fingers along her slit, and hummed in approval when her juices dripped effortlessly on his hand and ran down his wrist.

Killian slipped his middle finger into her slick folds, sliding it into her cunt, and began to pump it inside of her to the rhythm of his thumb on her clit. He worked her like this for a while, maddeningly slow until she was mewing like a kitten, writhing in his arms.

"Killian," she whined, clutching his shoulders, and moving her hips against his hand, desperate for more speed and friction. His arm snuck around to her backside, steadying, and anchoring her hips as he continued to torture her. She wailed as she came, a high-pitched noise that shot straight to his balls, and that's when he decided he wanted to be deep inside her inviting entrance.

"You're so wet, love," he purred smoothly, his eyes hot, and locked on hers. "Always so tight You feel amazing, Emma. You'll feel even better around my cock."

In within seconds, she was on her back with him on top of her and adjusting to his impressive length, and girth for the first time that day. She breathed out, "I didn't think you could move that fast."

"You have so much to see what I can do to you, love," he replied, and began to thrust into her, filling her completely with his thrust going hard, and deep, and fast. The time for gentle love-making was for later; now he would fuck her properly on this couch, and show her exactly what she's been missing over the last few years that she was starting to get used to.

Killian rammed into her at a dangerous speed. She groaned, hiccuped, and moaned every time he slammed into her with the depth of his thrusts. The head of his cock hit her womb with every lunge. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders; the new angle had them both groaning. He continued to hammer her cunt without mercy and pounding her into sweet oblivion. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

Starting it off, determined to make her cum one last time before he let himself go, he slicked his hand down her body to press his thumb against her clit. She wailed, and thrashed beneath him, her palms slapping against the leather couch. Her eyes glittered with desire and love. Her lips parted- some time later tonight after the double date, he would have them wrapped around his cock, he decided.

"Bloody hell, Emma, you have the sweetest pussy I've ever seen," he groaned with his eyes smoldering, burning into hers. His words, and the intensity of his stare tripling her arousal, and tipping her into sweet oblivion once more.

"Killian!"

She came shuddering, and screaming his name, her orgasm exploding through her in a powerful burst of pleasure. He moved quickly inside of her, desperately seeking his own release.

Killian came with a roar, his hips slamming against hers, his seed spreading warmly deep within her core. He gripped her thigh so tightly he was sure she would bruise. He leaned against her legs, shuddering breaths, and watched her intently. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks were flushed with color, and her skin was dewy with sweat, glistening in the soft light of the living room. He was now gazing down at her, and he murmured against her leg, "you're beautiful, Swan."

She couldn't help but look at him in awe. His hair was slightly mussed, but otherwise, he looked perfect, as always. His shirt was wrinkly, and sticking to his body due to the sweat. He was currently rubbing her calf inattentively, and she sighed, letting her head fall back on the couch.

"Killian?" she asked softly, her voice timid.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response, his fingers tracing patterns on the shapely legs that remained draped over his shoulders.

"Can we do this when we get home?"

He chuckled, pressing his lips to her thigh. "I was hope you would say that, but you need to get ready again. You have twenty minutes," he cooed as a light blush appeared on her face, dropping her legs from his shoulders, and sitting up just to press her lips to his.

"You might need to fix some things as well, bartender."

* * *

"I hate this restaurant," Emma muttered, hand in hand with Killian as they walked into Once Upon a Time. It was one of the most romantic, and expensive restaurant in town, and if Emma bet anything, Regina has chosen the location of where they were dining tonight.

"You and me both, love."

"Hello, welcome to Once Upon a Time, I'm Megan, how may I make your love life more romantic with food?" She asked, faking her best smile. Emma and Killian looked at each other with the weirdest facial expression, trying not to laugh at what the girl has to say to every single customer who walks through the doors. Emma even pitied her.

"Double date with Regina Mills, and Robin Nolan," Emma informed. The girl nodded, grabbing two menus, and they followed her to the back where they were going to be seated. Emma sat beside Killian across from Regina, giving her the best smile as the counter girl placed the menus down, and walked away.

"You're five minutes late."

"I'm sorry, the counter girl needs a better line. It was unbelievably stupid," Emma said calmly, gazing at her best friend, and then giving her best genuine smile to Robin. She hoped the double date wasn't going to be long and awkward because she truthfully wanted to go home with Killian, and have more naked time with him.

"Oh, Robin this is-"

"He knows who I am, Regina. He comes into my work all the time, dropping off food to his brother who forgets to eat sometimes, right Robin?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, noting that she wanted to make this fun, and enjoyable, and if she wanted to do a cover story of how they knew each other, then he was all for it.

"Oh, right. David is the Deputy. How is he by the way?" Regina asked, taking a drink of whatever she had already ordered from when she and Robin got there.

"He's doing well with things considered," Emma answered, and then continued, "I'm not sure he knows how to deal with being promoted to his new position. He's still getting used to being called Deputy Sheriff. He continues to talk about an old western favorite of his: Gunsmoke."

"Oh god, I feel sorry for you, Emma. He's been obsessed with that show for as long as I can remember." Robin said, chuckling. He knew his brother, and how he felt about Gunsmoke, and he probably knew how much she disliked about hearing it since he hated hearing about it.

"Yeah, well the phrase shut up comes in handy when he starts talking about Marshall Dillon."

Robin chuckled, intertwining his hand with Regina's underneath the table, and then looked over at her. She was smiling, and laughing at whatever Emma said, and this seemed normal to him. Spending time with his girlfriend, best friend, and friend, and it was completely normal, as of they did this all the time.

"So what's good to eat?" Robin asked.

* * *

"What do you wanna do when we get home, Swan?" Killian said smirking, pushing his empty plate away, laying the napkin on the table that was recently residing on his lap. He only did that because it was a fancy ass restaurant, and he didn't want the crap that was served to stain his pants, so technically, no one could blame him.

"I'm thinking, Netflix, Cheetos, share some Rum, and then cuddling in bed...Bed sounds nice." Emma answered when Regina who was wrapped up in Robin gazed over at her best friend with confusion. We? Home? Netflix? Bed? She wasn't sure if she heard their conversation right. She wasn't even sure they were together? But, by the sounds of it, it sure the hell did.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Swan. Add your famous grilled cheese sandwich, and I will let you pick the movie," he said chuckling, watching her pick her wine glass, and sip at it.

"Wait- Stop- how are you still hungry? We just ate."

"I'm a man, Swan and this food taste awful. I'd take your grilled cheese over this any day."

"I'll agree to that! I like food, but this is just plain disgusting. I like classic homemade food where it's made in a kitchen, and I know what the hell I'm eating. We are overpaying to eat disgusting food that's probably from a box," Robin said, making it out loud that he hated the food, and that they should never come to that restaurant ever again.

Regina gasped at Robin's comment, and Emma couldn't help but laugh. "You offended, Regina? Good. Because this is crap, and you barely touched any of your food, and you know why? Because it tasted awful. Dairy Queen taste better. Hell, Granny's hard ass meatloaf taste better."

"Need some ice for that burn, Mills?" Killian asked, making the four all laugh together when she finally agreed that the food sucked.

"The food sucked, I'm sorry! I don't come here often. We need to reset a date for us to do another double date." Regina said proudly. She had fun on the double date, even though the food was beyond disgusting. Nobody could fix how the food tasted.

"Aye, that we do. I will say that the alcohol was the best part of the meal. When we are all free, we shall do a double date."

"Wait, why did we come here? Why didn't we go to The Enchanted Forest?" Robin asked his girlfriend who was now biting down on her bottom lip. She didn't want him or either of them to know that she had forgotten about the double date, and money wasn't good enough to get them into The Enchanted Forest.

"Or The Jolly Roger as it's closed tonight, and Killian, and I make so much better food," Emma commented.

"Wait, Emma, you can't cook," Regina stated.

"Bullocks. Swan cooks my breakfast every morning, and cooks at 'The Jolly Roger'. Not to mention, she's a bloody brilliant baker as well." Killian defended her cooking skills with a proud smile. If Emma had anyone to defend her on cooking, it had to be Killian.

At that moment, Regina started to realize she didn't know Emma like she thought. Emma never prepared anyone breakfast, let alone herself. Emma never stayed over, or watched Netflix, or even cuddle with anyone. She hated cuddling. Killian was changing her every day, and in the result, she was losing her best friend.

"Emma? Can I talk to you in the lobby?" Regina asked, wanting to make the conversation private as possible, and she just happened to know that the lobby was closed off at night.

"Yeah sure, be right back," Emma said to Killian, and stood up, following Regina to the abandoned lobby. Her mind was wondering what Regina wanted to talk about, and it came blank. They were currently in a good place, at least she hopes they were.

"What is going on between Killian, and you?" Regina swung around after making sure the place was empty.

"We're together."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have a boyfriend. We do everything together if you haven't noticed from him bragging about my cooking," Emma said, and crossed her arms in case she did something she might regret, like punching her best friend. That would not be good.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um… the living together part, or the dating part?"

"Both."

"Living together would be around six months, and dating would be none of your business, Regina," she responded just to get a shocked, mouth-gaping Regina who just stared at her, and then she started to get mad. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"How long have you been together with him? Have you been sleeping with him since you got into town, and never told me? The slutty sheriff banging the barten-" Regina stopped mid-sentence when she felt the sharp pain on her left cheek. Emma had slapped her, and Regina immediately felt guilty for what she had said or almost had said.

"Screw you, Regina. Forget about future double dates, and coming by the station ever again. I guess I can see why you would think so low of me, and you should be asking your boyfriend about who he sleeps with. Your relationship is based on a lie anyway," Emma yelled before walking off towards the table.

"Emma, you okay?" Robin asked once he saw the upset look that covered her face, as she walked over to her chair, and pulled on her jacket.

"Fucking peachy, see you around Robin, let's go Killian before I hit someone," she muttered, rudely. Killian stood up, knowing she would either tell him in the car, or at his apartment, but he knew one thing, and that was something went down between the two girls, and it wasn't good.

"Emma," Regina said, standing beside Robin with hurt and confusion etched on her face. She was confused on what she meant with her relationship with Robin was based on a lie, but worst of all, Regina lost the only supporting friend she had in town, and that broke her heart.

"Not everything is about you, Regina. Have a great life," Emma snapped and walked out the eating area with Killian on her trail. He saw the hurt she expressed, and the tears in her eyes, and he knew that Regina caused it, and so doesn't Robin.

"What happened, Sweetness?"

"I just called Emma a slut, and ended a friendship, that's what happened," she said, feeling numb.

"Come on, Sweetness. Let's go pay our bill, and go home," he crooned and started rubbing her back. He cared for her and seeing her hurt broke his heart. It may have been Regina's fault for her pain, but he felt the need to make her pain disappear for a little while.

They made their way to the counter when the words continued to echo through her mind: _Your relationship is based on a lie_. Regina didn't know what the hell that meant, but she wanted to find out.

"Robin Nolan," he said, placing the receipt on the counter as Megan rang up his bill, and then smiled at him, "Emma Swan paid for the bill, she said it was your anniversary. It's so lovely to see couples out celebrating together. True love is such a beautiful thing."

Robin faked his best smile and nodded before they exited the restaurant towards his BMW. He gazed over at Regina who was hugging him tightly. He had no idea what Emma blurted out, but when he does the outcome won't be good, and maybe, just maybe his life will be ruined as another will be created.

* * *

I'll post when I can!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did. I do own some characters that have or will be introduced in the future.**

Authors note: I would like to apologize for not posting for the past two weeks. I had family stuff, work, and school. I have to work at the local fair next week, so I might not be able to post then. Everything is just so freaking hectic, so I promise I will post when I can, so here you go!

 _ **Credit: Story goes out to Rafaela who came up with the idea of the whole concept. I just wrote it.**_

Chapter ten

* * *

 **Thirteen Days after the Double Date**

Regina never felt more alone in Robin's empty living room. It wasn't actually empty. It just felt like it. She felt empty. Robin was currently sleeping, but her mind kept going back to Emma and how she try and fix their friendship. She thought about starting with a simple apology and go from there.

Regina felt that she really should have spent more time with Emma after she began her relationship with Robin, and the times she saw Emma, she just talked about Robin. She never asked about her or how she was doing. It was evident to Regina that it had put a strain on their friendship. Then again if the strain on their friendship not have happened, Killian and she might still be just friends. There's always pro's and con's to every situation.

Standing up and making her way towards the other side of the living room to collect her tablet, she decided to read the newspaper to get the problem off her mind. Turning it on, and pressing the app, the front page was about Emma's closed case that she's been working on four a little over six months.

"She's been working on a case?" she murmured.

Regina skimmed the article when she finally got to the bottom of the page, and she was shocked when she saw the five mugshots of the suspects that were charged with multiple crimes and then her eyes landed on Mary Margaret.

"What the hell.." Regina muttered as she swiped to the next page to read about Mary Margaret's charges. She had more than the rest of the five. The charges were intense, and it didn't look good for her. Attempted to Publicly Sexual Humiliation of Another, Prostitution, Drug Possession, and three charges due to Assault on a Police Officer.

Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling after reading the fate of Mary Margaret. She was going to prison, and that meant Regina would be left alone. No more texts, phone calls, random people showing up at her work to make her day worse. Her life would go back to normal, and she could have peace.

Regina continued to read the article, and couldn't believe the case Emma has been working. A young woman, who was never identified, was being pursued by a man who was being forced by Mary Margaret to bed the woman and record the sexual act. Once the recorded act got into Mary Margaret's hands, she then would have put it on all her social media accounts for the whole world to see. The unidentified male talked to Sheriff Swan willingly and confirmed that he would have been paid over a million dollars if he had completed the act.

Regina read every word closely to the very end. "The case was first brought to the attention of Sheriff Swan due to the best friend of the unidentified male speaking out to her six months before the arrest of the five suspects. This situation has proven that Sheriff Swan takes her job seriously and will do anything to protect the citizens of this town."

At that moment, Regina frowned, realizing that Emma was working on this case since her relationship with Robin began. She understood why Emma never told her. All of Emma's cases couldn't be discussed unless otherwise.

"Morning Sweetness," Robin said, entering the room with a yawn and plopping down next to her on the couch. She heard the tiredness in his voice and looked over to him with a smile as he ran his fingers through his messy bed hair.

"Sleep well?" she questioned when he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. This was beginning to be routine for them. She hasn't slept in her bed in over two weeks which suit him fine since he was becoming a huge fan of cuddling.

"I did actually," he answered.

"So, I'm not sure if you know, but your friends made front page news."

"What?" he said, sounding shocked when his gaze went to the tablet in her hand. His eyes landed on the mugshots and the crimes that his friends did. He figured Emma was going to go through with it, but he didn't think she would go through with it so soon, and he didn't believe that it would be front page news.

"I'll go get your coffee," she muttered, pressing her lips to his cheek and then went off towards the kitchen.

Robin couldn't believe what he was reading. The article was written for everybody to see, and it was the complete truth. He didn't think Emma was going to tell the story to Storybrooke News, but she did, and now he had to talk to her about this. What if it got out he was the man? What if it got out that Regina was the unidentified female? Panic started to settle in.

Regina came back into the living room with a coffee cup in one hand and a flyer in the other. She looked confused as she read the flyer up and down.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a swim meet today?" She asked, feeling a little hurt.

"I have a swim meet today?" he asked.

"Yeah? The flyer clearly says it's today at twelve. You have two hours, and that means you get no coffee," she says after taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee." He closed his eyes in frustration, not believing he had forgotten about the semi-finals competition, and that meant he couldn't talk to Emma till either after the swim meet or till tomorrow.

"Fuck.. Wait. Why can't I have coffee?"

"This says it will quality you for the Olympics," she informed him and now he knew why she said no coffee. To qualify for what he was doing, he wasn't allowed to have any drugs or caffeine in his system -which he thought was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Where's it at?"

"The Athletic Center on the good side of town," she answered watching him roll his eyes and sigh. She could tell he was in no mood to do anything active today. So, that meant he had two hours to get motivated and pumped to win the semi-finals.

"What would I do without you?" he muttered when she gently sat down next to him, handing him the paper with strict instructions on what he had to do at practice.

"Um, what did you do before?" she answered in confusion. She thought it was an actual question and didn't realize it wasn't till Robin chuckled and placed his lips on her cheek. He loved how she thought with her medical brain and not her usual brain where she answers questions straight off the bat not realizing most questions he asks are rhetorical.

"So to help you out with your Emma situation, I invited Emma and Killian to the swimming competition. More Killian than Emma," he told her watching a smile appear on her face. He was trying to help her find a way to get her best friend back, and if this didn't work, he had a few things that could help, and maybe another double date.

"Thank you for inviting them," she said, leaning over and pressing her lips against his. She pulled away gazing over at the clock on the wall and then frowned.

"Go get dressed so we can go get some lunch at Granny's and then head over to the Center," she said, sweetly as he let out a loud sigh.

"I don't want to, but I will," he said, kissing her once more and jumped off the couch, heading down the hall towards his bedroom to change into his usual clothing.

Regina got off the sofa and walked over to the closet pulling out her boots. She thought about going home to get some clothes but then went against it. She wasn't in the mood to head home when she had plenty of clean clothes her.

Pulling on her boots, she looked over only for a short second when she realized Robin was standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed just staring at her with a smile on his face. He did that a lot and at first, it used to creep her out, but she liked when he did it because it made her feel a little special inside.

"What are thinking about, Sweetness?" he asked.

"You," she answered, smiling.

"Of course, you are, what else would you think about?" he asked, walking over to her as she stood up, rolling her eyes at him. She got used to his cocky, confident self and at times insulted him when he was too cocky, and he loved it because that showed him how comfortable she was with him.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast!"

* * *

"I gotta call Killian real quick, order my usual please?" He asked, nicely as she made her want into Granny's. He slammed the door shut to his car and pulled out his phone from the inside of his leather jacket and dialed a number he recently programmed into his phone. It rung a couple of times and then he heard a click, a few curse words in the background and something shattered.

"Mr. Nolan! What can I help you with?" the tired voice of Emma Swan answered on the other line. He then realized he must have woken her up. He felt bad, but only for a second when he then thought of a perfect plan.

"You and Killian are coming to my swim meet," he told her. Honestly, he needed Regina and Emma to be friends because she could easily tell her about the bet if they decided to not to continue being friends anymore, and that meant his relationship would go down the drain. He also needed them to be friends because Regina was holding things back from him that happened at her work and when he asked about her answer was always the same, and that was that only Emma would understand what she was going through.

"And why the hell would I do that? Killian might go, but I'll pass."

"You are going to go because I told her you were coming with Killian, and if you get out of bed now and come to Granny's I will personally buy you free breakfast," he said, smirking. He knew a few things about the Sheriff that most didn't and that was she hated disappointing people and free food.

Robin heard her sigh, and then something hitting the floor causing Emma to curse into the phone and then a manly groan in the background.

"Is Killian with you?" Robin asked.

"Of course, he's with me, we live together, moron. We will see you in ten minutes," Emma said and hung up on him.

"Em-" he said, then looking at his screen realizing she hung up and smirked only for a moment as he made his way into Granny's waving to the old woman who apparently needed help with the place, but didn't have the money to pay for another worker.

He sat down across from Regina noticing her looking at something on her tablet with orange juice in front of both of them. The waiter came back over, "ready to order, Robin?"

"Actually no. Two others are joining us."

"What?" Regina said, confused.

"I will come back later then."

It wasn't even ten minutes when the front door opened, and Emma and Killian came strolling into the restaurant. They sat in the empty seats next to their friends, breathing heavy. It was cold outside, and they both looked like they ran to the restaurant.

"Okay, let me make this very clear to you, Robin. Never and I mean never call me in the morning unless it's an emergency. I was sleeping so fucking good, and I haven't slept in days. Good thing you offered free breakfast or I might have stabbed you," she said as the waiter smiled down at Emma placing a to-go cup of hot chocolate in front of her and a to-go cup of orange juice.

"You know Em; you would probably sleep better without Killian," Robin told her, smirking at Regina gazed at them with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say during this conversation. She called Emma a slut for accusing of sleeping with Killian and in front of her, Robin was teasing her about it, and she was laughing!

"Aye now! Back off of us! You have no room to talk anyway; you told me you guys sleep together."

"Well, Jones, we sleep with our clothes on, can you say the same?" Robin asked, smirking when a cup that was topped with heavy wiped cream was set down in front of Emma. She gazed up at the waiter with confusion.

"Johnny, I didn't order this," she informed.

"I am aware, the guy at the bar did," he said, hearing his name being called from the kitchen and he excused himself. Emma gazed back, rolling her eyes, picking up the glass and made her way towards the gentleman.

"Who's that?" Robin asked.

"Walsh, her ex-fiancé."

"Emma had an ex-fiancé?" Regina asked, shocked. She didn't know about Emma's whole past, including the worst relationship she had and that was with Walsh. He was a twisted son of a bitch and she ended up pushing him down the stairs to save herself because he was that abusive towards her.

"It's complicated," Killian muttered when Emma appeared with a smile. Killian thought that was odd since Walsh was sitting right over there. He looked past her seeing his face covered in whip cream. She pushed his face into his plate.

"Nicely done, Swan."

"Never doubt me," she said, smiling.

"Sheriff Swan, your assistance is needed. Copy." One of her deputies informed her over the walkie-talkie. She sighed, pulling it from her belt, pressing the correct button, "This is Sheriff Swan, what's the situation?"

"10-49 at Athletic Center."

"Athletic Center? That's where the swim meet is. What's a 10-49?" Robin asked with glazed eyes. He hoped it wasn't serious because if he left his house for nothing, he was going to be seriously pissed off. If he could have spent the whole day with Regina cuddling, watching Netflix and eating junk food and never leaving his condo and that would be a well day spent.

"It means possible homicide," Killian answered proudly.

"So, Robin keep your phone on just in case your swim meet gets canceled. It could be something else; my deputy is currently learning the codes." she told him, then turned her gaze to Killian, "Wanna join?"

"Aye, I do," he answered, standing up and looking at the couple sitting down. "Mate, if you get to swim today, good luck," he said, and they both said goodbye.

Regina frowned, looking down at the menu. She was somewhat upset because Emma didn't even talk to her let alone look at her. It's been almost two weeks since the incident at the restaurant, and they haven't said one word to each other, but Robin obviously has.

"She didn't even talk to me, but you guys seemed to be having a great friendship," Regina said bitterly.

"You didn't speak to her, Sweetness. I try to make everyone feel comfortable and for me to do that I had to become friends with Emma. Truthfully, we're really good friends," he said, taking a bite out of a bagel she ordered for him earlier.

"I don't think it's fair that your friends with Emma and I'm not."

"Then be friends with her, Regina. Apologize for calling her a slut, which she's not. Those two have been in love with each other for years. She hasn't been with anyone but him since she came to town. Same goes with him. I'm surprised it took so long for them to move in together."

"Wait, what? They live together? Have I really been out of touch with her that I don't even know where the fuck she lives?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"They've been living together for at least eight months, but he didn't tell me till two months later when I walked in on them having a serious conversation," he told her.

"I might need to reconnect with her since I obviously didn't know much about her life," she mumbled, and Robin's phone started to ring.

"It's my coach, come on."

* * *

They walked into the Athletic Center and went directly into the swimming area just to stop when Emma punched one of her female deputies into the pool.

"Listen bitch; you're fired because nobody, and I mean nobody disrespects my boyfriend in anyway shape or form. He can do more than you ever could. Deputy Johnson, take Lisa to the station and make sure she gets out of that damn uniform," Emma glared, crossing her arms with Killian smiling proudly behind her.

"Would you like me to charge her with assault and contempt?" He asked smiling.

"Contempt? You can't be serious, Sheriff!" Lisa yelled, being pulled out the water.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I just fired your skanky ass, and just for the information, I did you a favor. Have you ever heard of keeping up you hygiene? Jesus Christ, perfume, and deodorant don't just cut it. Now, get out of my sight," she smirked.

Lisa gasped loudly when people started clapping around them. Emma defended the man she loved without a second thought, and it might just be in the paper tomorrow because to the townspeople, that meant the Sheriff cared, and it also meant she had a life outside of being a sheriff which nobody thought was possible. Everybody assumed she was married to her job, doing what was asked of her, but it was evident that she had made time to be social and mingle, and acquire a boyfriend.

"I'm impressed, love," Killian said behind her, lacing their fingers together. "But, then I would do the same for you, and you know that," he acknowledged, as they made their way up to the top of the bench. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips when Regina and Robin made their way towards them.

"What happened, Sheriff Swan? Lose your temper?" Robin teased.

"Oh, you missed it, dearie!" a woman sat a few feet over. "Ex-Deputy Runnion called in a fake report to dispatch to get Sheriff Swan here. Once Sheriff Swan got here, the Ex-Deputy accused her of many things, and how she was defending a crooked a nurse. What was her name? Regy, Re-"

"Regina," Emma answered.

"Yeah, Nurse Regina Mills! Anyways, Sheriff Swan here told her she was fired, and that caused Lisa to say rude, distasteful things about Mr. Jones and his bar, and the result caused the girl to get punched in the face, definitely fired, and charged!"

"Yo, Sheriff Swan! You're a bad-ass!" One of Robin's teammates yelled before courting himself into the locker room.

"You defended me?"

"Us. Emma defended us, Mills," Killian told her, kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Nolan! Carter! Time to get ready!" Robin's coach yelled out, coming from the locker room. Emma stared over at Robin as he gave her a look she knew so well from last week. He was desperately trying to help fix Emma and Regina's relationship and the look he gave her told her that he wanted it to be fixed today.

"I gotta go, wish me luck, and I love you," Robin told her, kissing her one last time before he went into the locker room. Emma patted the seat next to her, and Regina took that as a good thing when she sat down next to her. It was time to talk, but she honestly didn't know what to say except 'I'm sorry.'

"I apologize for what I had said.. It was… uncalled for," Regina started. Emma knew if Regina apologized she meant it because she never apologized for anything. "I shouldn't accuse you of whoring yourself around with Killian knowing you were in love with him."

"Your right, you shouldn't have accused me of something you knew nothing about," Emma said, light squeezing Killian's hand. He looked over at her with a smile, pressing his lips to her cheek before looking down at her Kindle she brought with them for him to read if he got bored.

"I know that, and I apologize. I didn't realize you were with Killian, and I technically insulted your relationship with him, and you defended it the best way you can.."

"By slapping you in the face, yeah. I say I defended my relationship with Killian pretty well," she said, turning to Regina, letting go of his hand. "Regina, I've known Killian longer than I've known you. He's been my friend, my protector, my hero, the one I could finally be with and I fell in love with, and now he's my boyfriend, and when you accused me of that, you just didn't insult my relationship with him, you disrespected me."

Regina was silent, letting what Emma told her to settle in. She didn't realize how close Emma and Killian were in till now and now that she had disrespected Emma and their relationship, it didn't quite settle well with her.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Regina asked

"Did you hurt my feelings? Are you seriously asking me that? Yes, Regina, you hurt my feelings. You were supposed to be the one friend that wasn't going to hurt me and be there for me, but you proved me wrong on that one," Emma said with a sad look.

"Let me make it up to you, Emma. I want our friendship back."

"We'll see."

* * *

It was three hours in and counting. There were only three swimmers left, but only two would go to the semi-finals. The three finalists were Robin Nolan, Jason Wright, and Tate Newman.

"They are so close together; it's hard to say who could be the top two!" Jeffry, the most depressing announcer, said.

"Ladies and gentleman, it seems that Robin Nolan has the lead.." Lucas, the other announcer, muttered into the microphone.

"I don't think so Jeffry; it appears Tate Newman is in the lead, but only for a few seconds and..."

The bells started to ring, indicating that one of the three swimmers hit the button. It was over, and people began to cheer.

"Tate Newman beat Robin Nolan by four seconds!"

Once Regina heard the announcer she couldn't help but frown, watching Robin splash the water in every direction to get his anger and frustration out of his system because he lost, and he never lost. She knew he was blaming himself; it was evident with the emotions swirling around his face. She figured what probably really angered him was by how many seconds he lost.

"Four seconds, that's gotta blow," Johnny said, who was sitting in front of Emma and Regina. Emma rolled her eyes, hitting up across the head with her hand making him curse as he gazed back up at her with a glare.

"That's my friend, at least he beat yours."

"Look at you, Swan, defending all of us today," Killian said smiling.

"Shut up," she said, watching Robin merge out of the water with a pissed off expression on his face. The coach hurried over, wrapping a towel around him and muttered something in his ear, and whatever he said made him smile. He turned away and made his way over to the three. Emma pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

"Hey babe," Regina said, standing up and leaned up kissing him. He pulled away giving her a look then looking over at Emma and Killian who was still sitting there.

"We're friends now so that you can like.. Stop blowing up my phone," Emma classified to him, answering what he desperately wanted to know. She saw it his eyes that he wanted to make sure everything was good between them now, and it was, so now they could redo the double date.

"You swim very nicely, and I will see you in the semi-finals, sadly, I have to go to the hospital for my check-up, and he has to do bar stuff, so Robin, there is a picnic basket full of food in the backseat of your car. I had it placed there for Regina and you. Go on a damn picnic and just… be cute." Emma had told them before the couples said goodbye to each other.

"I guess I'll go get dressed for the picnic, meet me at the car, Sweetness." She smiled up at him and kissed him square on the lips. She couldn't think a better way to spend the afternoon. She watched him walk towards the locker room before making her way out to the car where a fully packed basket awaited with their favorite food. She then realized she forgot the one question she wanted to ask Emma. The seven words lingered in her mind every day.

Your relationship is based on a lie.

Regina was about to pull out her phone and call her, but Robin was on his way towards her, so she decided to call her and talk to her about it tomorrow. She's been trying to figure it out for the past two weeks, and nothing made sense. She thought that Emma just wanted to hurt her and failed.

"Oh food, good. I'm starved," Robin said smiling, getting the car. He looked over at Regina who was pulling on her seat belt. Robin thought he was the luckiest man in the world because today he lost first place, but she was still there, supporting him every chance she got. He thought maybe once he lost, she wouldn't want to be with him, but she was proving him wrong, and he was glad.

He may be the luckiest man in the world, but the bet still lingered through his brain every now and then. There were times he had hoped he would just forget about it and be done with it, but he knows that won't happen. His father taught him that three things cannot be long hidden.

 _The sun, the moon, and the truth._

His father was all about quotes, but he stuck with them his whole life and his knew the truth would come out sometime, and he thought about telling her, but he just didn't know how.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Swan, thank you for coming in. I would like to discuss your blood results," Dr. Whale stated. He called her yesterday, but she was too busy with the big scandal and the press, but he was happy to have her in his office now.

"Oh, God. Am I dying?" She asked completely horrified.

"No, you are not dying. I want to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? Why? Am I that healthy?" She asked, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You are very healthy, but no I am not congratulating you for that. You're pregnant, Miss Swan. Five weeks to be exact." He told her, watching her eyes widen and shock took over her. She was pregnant with Killian's child, and they just started their relationship together. She was now worried that he might not want to be with her now that she's pregnant with his child.

"Oh God, please don't tell anyone. Please!" She begged.

"Doctor-patient confidential, Emma. Your secret is safe with me, but you should probably tell Killian. He will be so happy. He's been wanting a child for as long as I could remember."

And instantly, her nerves were calm, and she smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. Maybe this is a gift, and she can finally get that happy ever after she's been wanting since she was six.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did. I do own some characters that have or will be introduced in the future.**

 ** _Authors note: Lots of captainswan lately, so now it's time for some outlawqueen and it will be exciting! Most of this chapter's credit goes to Rafa as she wanted to write it, so I let her. So, the beginning of the chapter belongs to Rafa as she wanted to start out writing, and my writing begins when they leave the restaurant. I edited and fixed some mistakes, but Rafa did rather good._**

 **Credit: Story goes out to Rafaela who came up with the idea of the whole concept. I'm just** _rewriting it._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"I'm going to thank Sheriff Swan for this very generous, amazing picnic because damnit, this hit the spot!" Robin said, happily. The picnic basket was full of both of their favorite foods and came with a few beers and a wine bottle with the essentials such as plates, plastic silverware, and a blanket. It was just what he needed after losing his first place in the semi-finals, and he felt that Emma knew what he needed.

"And she did it at last-minute," Regina said, biting into a strawberry before continuing, "I saw her texting your brother because I for one did not tell her your favorite foods since I didn't know them all."

"Yeah, I figured," he murmured, finishing up his pie.

"So, I want to take you on a date Friday," he stated, gazing into her eyes watching her smile appear on her face. He did this all the time, telling her that they were going on a date, giving her time in advance, and there was no if's, and's, or but's about it.

"Can't wait," she said, leaning over and kissing him square on the lips.

"Wear something sexy," he told her.

"Are you saying I don't wear sexy clothing?" She asked, pretending to sound offended. She did this, but mostly to tease him.

"Uh. I.. You always look sexy, Sweetness."

* * *

Four days later

7:36 PM

Robin breathed out, sitting in his car and staring at the front door of Regina's house. It's been four days since he asked her out on the date and he's been planning this moment for almost two weeks. He was stressing over what was going to happened because he was thinking about the damn bet that he had made months earlier, and it made him reconsider every move he made with her in case she found out the truth. He was completely in love with her. Everything about Regina Mills drove him mad. He couldn't stop thinking about her and what their future could possibly hold. He was so madly in love with, and it's been over a month since he told her his love for her, but she hasn't said it back. Not yet, but she was going to.

It was twenty minutes till eight and Robin wanted to make sure he was early. The one and only time he was late, he got hit, brutally by her black purse which was rather heavy causing unmerciful hits. That night, he declared he would never be late for a date or anything that included her ever again.

Robin got out of his car, walked up to her front door, breathed out one big deep breath before knocking on the door. With his mind wandering, he figured she was still getting ready since he was earlier than any other time.

"Come in, Robin! The door's unlocked!

Opening the door and walking in, he gazed around the entry way, noticing the flowers he got for her yesterday in a vase for everyone to see.

"Alright, I'm done," she hurried down the stairs.

"There's my sweetness," Robin says, greeting her when walked right towards him. He presses his lips onto hers, but only just for her to pull away a few moments later.

"Wha-"

"You're ruining my lipstick," She murmured seriously causing him to roll his eyes toward her. She had a thing for lipstick on dates and he felt like that would never change.

"Oi! Ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course, let me grab my jacket and we can be on our way," she told him and made her way toward her closest. He couldn't stop himself from taking in the opportunity to look over appearance, and as always she looked incredibly stunning in every way possible. He couldn't believe how he got to be so lucky to have a woman like her in his life. She was beautiful, intelligent, outspoken, outgoing, friendly, sweet, and supported him with his career.

"You rea- What? Do I have something on my face? Or in my teeth?"

"No, you just look… damn. I'm speechless. How did I manage to be so damn lucky?"

"If anyone's lucky, it's me," she responded, walking over and pecking his lips. She managed to put on her coat and look around the room as if she forgot something. "We should probably go."

"Of course, my love."

* * *

It was one of the best dates they had in a few weeks as they were enjoying themselves at Once Upon a Time talking and teasing each other while tasting each other's food.

Robin stops talking and just gives her the most serious look he could withhold. Things were about to get solemn, and he had this speech all ready, but his mind was scattering at every little thing he had to focus.

"Something wrong?" She asked, knowing she's never seen such a serious look on his face.

"Just preparing myself," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" She asked, taking a sip of wine. He mumbled a lot, and she was never sure what he was saying when he mumbled. She used to accuse him of talking about her, but he always told her it was nothing serious and that it was how he got his thoughts in order.

"Regina, you are by far one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You had and will continue to support me, proving to me that you would always be there for me whether I won or lost when it came to a swim meet. You were the one person who believed in me when I no longer could. My Sweetness, you gave me courage, and I can no longer imagine my life without having you in it by my side. You saw through my boyish ways and made me realize that I wanted more," he started, finally taking a breather.

Regina had tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen yet, but they will. He stayed completely quiet, staring into her dark eyes before pulling out a tiny black box and placing it in front of her.

"Before you go wild, Sweetness, this isn't a proposal. When I do propose, it sure the hell won't be in this restaurant," he acknowledged hearing her chuckle.

"Before I open this box, I want you to tell me how you feel about me."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I tell you I love you and all I ever get back in some… weird language in return," he said, hearing her laugh. He didn't know why she was laughing as she looked him right in the eyes.

"Robin, I say and I quote, 'je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours,' it's what my grandmother use to tell me. It's French for I love you and always will. I tell you I love you all the time, honey, and you just didn't know it." She said to him with a bright smile.

"Oh, that makes more sense now," he murmured, listening to her giggle.

He opened the box, and her smile got even bigger. "This is something that symbolizes our relationship. I want you wear it and show it off because it means I belong to you, and you belong to me. I bought the watch that came with. They both have the same designs."

"It's a promise ring," she said smiling at him.

"Yes, it's a promise ring."

She leaned forward and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger. The ring was simple, yet beautiful. It was a heart with an arrow through it, but what caught her eye was the two letters the arrow was going through. R&R.

"Robin, it's beautiful," she muttered, cupping his face and kissed him. This was probably the happiest moment in her life. She had someone who loved her with all the passion and love a person could withhold, and she couldn't stop smiling.

The waiter comes over, places the check on the table and leaves without a word causing the couple pulled from each other.

"We should go, Sweetness,"

He gave the waiter a nice tip before making his way to the entrance to pay the bill. Once they exited the building and outside, he had her pinned against his vehicle and kissed her lips, hands sliding down settling at her hips. It crossed his mind to take her right then and there, but if the cops were called Emma would have to arrest them.

Robin pulled away from her and opened the passenger side door for her to get in. She lightly blushed before getting into the car, but not placing her seat belt on. She had something on her mind, and it surely wasn't going home.

"So, Sweetn-" He started once he got into the car, but only to be interrupted with her kissing him once more, pulling her halfway on to lap for more access. His member hardens with her hands clawing at his shirt and skin, and even though he didn't know it fully, she was incredibly aroused.

Regina pulled away breathing heavy gazing into his eyes. "I would apologize, but I find it incredibly difficult to control myself when it comes to you and your lips," he said, sounding half apologetic and half teasing.

"You don't hear me complaining," she whispered seductively.

He glances down at the time on the dashboard with a light frown, "I have to get you home since you're working the morning shift, and I don't want Milady to kill someone just because I kept her out too late." He was considering her well-being, eying her as she pushed herself off of him and into the passenger seat.

"Actually, I've changed shifts with Jackson since he has an appointment in the afternoon, so that means you have me all night," she told him with a proud smirk etched on her face.

He couldn't help but gulp at he stared ahead with wide eyes, trying to control his inner thoughts went from completely innocent to the naughtiest they've ever been in a long while. Banishing them completing, he started to chant the same eight words over and over again: 'Control yourself, Nolan. You will not ruin this.'

She took his silence comforting, "So, how about we go back to your place, sit by the fireplace with some wine and enjoy each other a little bit more tonight..."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Sweetness," he responded roughly, determined to get home as quickly as possible.

* * *

The elevator dinged to motion them to get off, but they were so tuned into each other kissing, his hands roaming her body and hers running through his hair. He groaned when she bit down on his lip as his gaze went down to the hallway.

"Come on, love," he mumbled against her lips.

He grasped her hand and pulled her down the hallway, unlocked the door and slamming it shut just to pin her against the wooden surface, cupping her face and kissing her roughly. Her lips were focused on his, but her hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

It took a few moments, but he finally caught on, grasping at her hands and pulling his lips from hers. "Sweetness, I like the heavy moments, but I'm losing my control here."

"Then lose it completely," she muttered into his ear, pulling her hands from his and made her way past him up to the living room couch. She had things on her mind, but sitting on the sofa wasn't one because she already put it in her mind that she was going to give herself to him completely.

Robin walked into the living room to her slipping off her shoes and jacket before leaning comfortably against the cool leather couch. He smiled sweetly at her before making his way towards her, and plopping down beside her, grasping a hold of her hand, and bring it to his mouth to press his lips to her skin. Once his lips came in contact with her hand, she pushed herself up and over on top of him.

"Sweetness," he warned.

She smiled at him, looking all innocent before pressing her hot core against his hard erection and slowly rocking her hips tentatively causing a bit of friction. Robin's reaction was satisfying, breathing heavy with his hands tightening on her hips. Even though Regina was a virgin, she acted like she knew what she was doing to make him react in such ways.

"Sweetness," he started again just to make a somewhat manly moan when her lips pressed down on his, sucking on his spot that turned him on the most. She found it a few weeks earlier when they were trying new things, and now she could finally take advantage of it.

"Sw- Baby, stop," he urged, pushing her away from him, gazing into her dark eyes and continued, "We do not have to do this, I don't mind waiting whether it's a few months or, our wedding night if you're not ready to be with me." It's not that he didn't want to be with her because he really, _really_ , did, it was just he wanted it to be special, and he wasn't going to pressure her whatsoever.

"My sweet baby, I've been ready for a while, I just want to be with you completely," she said sweetly, pecking his lips, "and we love each other fully, so why not take the next step?"

"I love you," she muttered against his lips and cupped each side of his face, "Now, I want you to make love to me."

"Bedroom it is."

* * *

12:19 AM

She pushed her hips back against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, and then he took the opportunity to remove the sheet as it was getting away in his way. He reached forward to brace his hands against the headboard against the wall next to her head, pressing his muscular chest against the smooth skin of her back, angling his hips, hitting her deeper. He couldn't help but smirk when he found her sweet spot once she cried out when her hands clawed at the sheets on the bed.

Regina moaned louder than she's been doing for the last few hours as he continued to angle his hips to hit the spot deep within her. His pace somewhat relentless, and then it occurred to him if he went any faster or slammed into her any deeper, he might hurt her like he's seen on _Sex Sent Me to the ER._

It also occurred to him that there were neighbors in the building and his neighbor liked to call the cops on him when it came to sex and screaming from his bedroom, so he then moved his hand clamping over her mouth, attempting to quiet her which just turned her on even more making him struggle to keep himself quiet when her lips parted and started sucking on of his fingers that were still covered in her fluids from earlier into her mouth.

"Mmmm.." she moaned, her eyes, though he couldn't see them as he was thrusting into her from behind, sparkled with mischief. "I taste delicious."

He hissed in her ear once the words came out of her mouth, bringing his hand to his mouth, licking her fluids from his fingers. The flavor from her juices exploded on his taste buds as he was slowly losing his control at the feel of her pulsing around his cock. "Fuck, yes you do," he replied, then plunged into her cunt with unrestraint, pounding away at her casually.

Robin hadn't had sex long before he started going out with Regina and he was having the best sex of his life.

He realized in the past three hours he never really focused on making the woman climax beneath him as they were just a means to an end, the contentment of feeling them come apart beneath him just happened to be a benefit for them- but now, he found himself wanting her to climax, screaming his name, as he found his release inside her voluptuous body.

He was enjoying himself, hearing the loud, strange noises escaping from her mouth with her back arched further, so her arms supported her against the sheets of the bed, using them as a pillow feeling helpless against the attack of his body. They started out making love, but it got more passionate and rough, and they just couldn't get enough of each other.

Leaning over her on his knees, he roughly grabbed her hips, pulling them to his to meet thrust for thrust when his gaze went to his left to stare at the floor length mirror Regina recently bought that covered the wall. His eyes couldn't leave her body as her breasts bounced seducing with each slam of his thick member into her tight pussy. He was completely mesmerized as he watched his length disappear inside of her cunt, again and again, her breasts bouncing at a fast speed as there tan, sweat glistening off their bodies pressing together. The way is hips worked and the depth of his thrusts gave her the ultimate pleasure- even if it is the only pleasure from a man she's ever known.

Regina's legs started to tremble as her inner walls began to squeeze around him with her orgasm fast approaching. He watched her, seeing the everlasting desire and love had her falling over the edge of sanity into heaven.

"R-Robin.." his name came from her lips made him trembled with arousal as his need for her was more overwhelming than ever before. He continued to watch her lasciviously as she came with his hand moving in rapid circles over her clit to help draw out her orgasm. She screwed her eyes shut as her fluids flowed out and around his cock with her pussy clenching around him.

He pulled his member out and plopped down beside her breathing heavy, gazing over at her. She was now on her back and gazing at the ceiling, gripping the sheets that were wrapped around her body.

"You okay, love?" he asked, turning towards with a smile.

"That was unbelievable," she told him, finally calming her breathing down. It occurred to her that she hasn't been this tired in weeks, and all she had to do was have sex, and she was wondering why she hasn't done this before. She yawned, leaning over and laying her head on his chest, and pecking him on the cheek.

"You're exhausted, Sweetness. Go to sleep," he ordered, chuckling. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes with his hand rubbing through her hair.

* * *

1:15 AM

"Too much?" he asked with a light smile. Her gaze was fully on the bracelet he had just bought. It had diamonds and charms that represented their love for each other. She felt like she was going to cry.

"No! No! God no! I.. I love it, Killian," she replied, with a tearful smile.

"Aye, that's what I want to hear," he told her, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. She pulled away and just gazed into his bright blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Love? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I..."

The deputy knocked on the door, and smiled when he walked in, "Sheriff, we have something to show you." She didn't know whether to look pissed or confused, so she looked over at Killian, excused herself and followed the deputy into the back room.

"So, what's going on?" She asked.

"This video was posted about ten minutes ago on facebook, twitter, a dozen porn sites, and.. well so on.." Deputy Carson said, pulling his computer screen toward her direction, and then he pressed play when two figures appeared on the display and started shredding off clothes and having sexual intercourse.

"Is that Robin Nolan and Regina Mills?" Deputy Sheriff Brody Robinson asked.

"Oh, no…."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I will try to post soon, but I gotta write a. essay for class that's due tomorrow, so I apologize it's taking me so long, but I am editing these and it takes a while to edit thousands of words lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did.**

 **Authors note: I apologize it took so long to post as I rewrote this chapter to my liking. This chapter was 16 pages in word and I thought that was a good place to stop.**

 **Chapter involves: All characters.**

 **Credit: Rafa came up with the story, I just wrote it.** _ **Rewriting it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Emma's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the two familiar figures on the screen having sex. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her best friend, who was all about staying a virgin till marriage was having sex with her boyfriend and its now all over the internet.

For the whole world to see.

"How long-''Emma hesitated, taking a deep breath, and continued to ask her question, "how long is the video?

Deputy Carson scrolled and said, "Over three hours long."

Emma sighed, not ready to handle this situation, started running her fingers through the ends of her hair trying to calm herself down. It was oblivious to her deputies who were doing something on there computer how dangerous this situation has turned. The video was up on many social media websites and porn sites, and it was going to be especially impossible to get them down.

Especially when you live in Storybrooke where all you have is a computer savvy geek who fixes computers hardware and not being able to do nothing more.

But she knew one thing, the video had to come down and it had to come down before morning.

"Any of you know how to get a video down from some those sites?" she asked, not feeling hopeful.

"Sorry Sheriff, we weren't trained for that in LA," Deputy Carson informed her.

"It's okay, I will just have to find another way," she told them, and turned to Deputy Sherriff Brody and pulled up outside of the room, closing the door behind them. "If, and I mean, if there are any updates of any kind of this situation, you let me know as soon as possible."

"You got. I'll get set up the back room again."

Emma sighed, leaning against the wall, breathing heavy with her hand against her stomach. This was stressing her out. Her felt like it was going to explode all over the wall and her stomach felt like it needed to be emptied in the closest trash can.

"Swan, you okay?" Killian asked, coming from down the hall.

"No," she answered.

"What's going on, love?" he stood in front of her, stepping close to place his arms around her waist. To him, she looked exhausted and ill and he was worried for her wellbeing like any good boyfriend.

Placing her face into his neck, "appears Robin accomplished the bet and went further than we expected."

Killian pulled away confused, looking into her hurt gaze, not knowing what she means as this was dealt with months ago, "what do you mean, Swan?"

"There's a video of Robin and Regina in bed."

"Bloody hell," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Thoughts ran through his mind wondering how this was going to end and he knew it was going to end as soon as Regina finds out about the video.

"I got to make a few calls to get the video down from some sites," she informed him.

"I'll go get us some hot chocolate from Granny's," he said, pressing his lips against her wet ones, giving her a genuine quick goodbye kiss.

Emma watched him leave before heading to her office and sat down, knowing she was defeated and nobody in the small town could take the video down, she decided she would call the person who knew how. Dialing the familiar number, she listed to as it rang and hoped he would pick up.

"Jefferson's Office, this is Jefferson speaking," he answered professionally and Emma couldn't help be throwed off by it. She knew Jefferson from working in New York as a cop and he was never professional. Jefferson was funny, lovely, a darling, and even a jerk, but professionally was never his style.

"Jefferson, its Emma."

"Emma? Emma Swan?" He asked, sounding shocked. It was crystal clear to her that he thought he was never going to talk to her again, but in New York, he was her greatest friend and the best ally when she needed him with help on cases.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where have you been? You just quick your job one day and never came back. Nobody knows where you are or what you're doing," he expressed, sounding concerned for her, but she needed to get right to the point. Emma figured she could answer his questions when he got here.

"I'll answer your questions later, I need your help," she admitted into the phone and hearing his breathing hit then silent, she didn't think he was still there.

"Jefferson?"

"I'm still here, I just never thought I'd hear you say that," he began before getting into work mode, "so what's the 411?"

"I need you to come to Storybrooke, Maine-"

"Hold up, you live in a town- obviously a small town, called Storybrooke?" he asked, trying to cover up his laugh, but it wasn't working.

"Yes. So, the situation I'm having is that there is a video online that was published on multiple websites a couple hours ago, and I need it off as soon as possible."

"Let me guess, you were working on a case and this video blew it up all to hell?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm on my way, I'm going to need all hands on deck," he told her before disconnecting with her. Emma knew what that meant, she needed Graham, David, Brody, and Kyle's help to finally put this case to rest. Kyle and Brody already knew and setting up a room to display all the evidence they have to help them figure out what they hell happen between when the case was supposed to be "closed" and now.

Deciding not to call David yet, she picked up the phone and pressed an extension to call the deputy at the front desk.

"Storybrooke Sheriff Station, this is Deputy Newman, how many I help you?"

"It's Emma, I need you to bring in Robin Nolan as 10 in the morning," she demanded, and watching him from her office as he wrote down exactly what she was saying. Walking over to her file cabinet, she pulled out the file and laid it out on her desk.

"What are his charges?"

"I want you to charge him with Public Sexual Humiliation and Internet-Facilitated Sexual Content in humiliation towards the victim."

"I got it. Would you like me to take Deputy Sheriff Robinson with me in the morning if Mr. Nolan gives me any problems?" The deputy asked her when her office door opened and Killian came in holding the cup holder in his hand with two tall hot chocolates.

"Yes," Emma said, placing the phone back onto the hook and turned to Killian, taking the cup holder and placing it on her desk.

"Swan, don't think about it," Killian said, knowing exactly what she was thinking about in that beautiful head of hers.

"I can't help it," her voice crackling, "when morning comes everything will go straight to hell. Regina's going to learn the truth about Robin's intentions toward her when they first started going out and I should have told her."

"Love-" Killian muttered, stepping toward her and wrapping his arms around her. When he didn't know what to say to her in that moment, he would hug her and kiss her cheek and just wait for her to calm down and it seemed to work.

There was a knock on the door making Emma pull away from Killian, "come in, Brody."

Opening the door, Brody walked in, "sorry for interrupting, but you wanted an update."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Well, the video entails Regina and Robin having many types of sexual activies for over three hours, and it's getting more hits than a Taylor Swift video since it's on many websites," Brody told them, making Emma sigh in sadness.

"Go on."

"The video was first posted on Robin Nolan's Facebook and YouTube account while they were still in action and then it was posted on _all_ of Mary Margaret's accounts which made it go viral."

"Wait, are you telling me it was posted _LIVE_?"

"Yes, and since Mary Margaret is in jail and have no access to phones or a computer, she couldn't do it, s-"

"Robin has changed," Emma began, "he wouldn't just broadcast his and Regina's sex life all over the internet like that."

"I'm not going too biased, I'm just telling you the facts, Sheriff," Brody said to her honestly.

"I know, go take a break, Brody."

Emma watched Brody leave her office after he gave her smile and she turned to Killian, "Robin changed right? Or did he fool us?"

"He changed Emma, but what do you think this means?"

"Someone else made this happen."

"Oh, bloody hell," Killian muttered.

"This isn't going to end well, you know that right? There will be sides, fights, and maybe blood involved," Emma said, running every sencorio in her mind that just made her even more stressed than she already is.

"Well, then I want to be a part of this!" The male voice said, leaning against her doorframe of her office with his arms crossed.

"Graham!" Emma cheered with a big smile on her face, "I was going to call you in the morning for help."

"You Deputy Sheriff called me saying you needed help with a case," Graham admitted, walking into the office and hugged her before turning to Killian, doing the same thing.

"Are you okay to work, mate?" Killian asked with sincere. Graham sighed, lifting up his shirt to show the scar where he got shot and it looked perfectly healed.

"That's a nice scar though," Emma said, laughing when she stood up, walking around her desk to get her drink that Killian brought from Granny's.

"You gonna tell me what's going on or should I guess?"

Emma grabbed the walkie-talkie off her desk and pressed the rights button, "is it done?"

"Yes."

Placing the walkie-talkie back on her desk and began, "instead of telling you, I'm just going to show you."

* * *

Standing in front of the door was Emma holding Killian's hand with Graham standing in front of them waiting for him to open the door. He was standing there, debating to himself whether he should open the door because he didn't really know what was behind the door.

"Graham?" Emma said, catching his attention.

"What's behind this door?"

"The case that I've been working on."

Graham sighed, grabbing the door knob, opened the door and stepped inside. The lights on the ceiling were already on and his eyes immediately gazed at the hundreds of pictures on the walls as they were the most noticeable. There was paper on the walls that depicted notes from Emma and all the confessions and statements that were taken.

"Oh my…" Graham muttered, walking up to the list of names on the white board then his eyes read over the bet.

"100 grand? He did this for a hundred grand?" Graham snapped, turning around to Emma and Killian and continued, "Does Regina know? Please tell me Regina knows?"

"W-"

"This is the most disturbing and disgusting thing a human can do to another human and he does it for a _hundred grand_?"

"To answer your question, Regina does not know about the bet."

"Excuse me!" Graham yelled, started walking toward the door to fix the situation and that was to tell Regina.

Emma acted fast slamming the door and standing in front of it, "Graham, that's out of the question."

"You got to be kidding," he said, sounding pissed.

"Mate, the bets been done."

"A video was made?"

"Yes. The video went public a few hours ago," Emma admitted and grimaced before continuing, "It went viral."

Graham closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking Emma straight in the eyes, "please tell me you called Jefferson."

"Who's Jefferson?" Killian asked confused. He's known Emma for over four years and not once has she mentioned some guy named Jefferson.

"He's on his way," she said to Graham who was now reading over same paperwork about the bet.

"Swan?"

Emma turned, answering his question, "Jefferson is a friend in New York who worked for the FBI."

"Why did you write down the bet so many times? Were you trying to decode it?" Graham asked, looking over the bet seeing it was written in different ways but it was in different hand writings.

"Those are statements from the suspects about the bet in their own words and handwriting. I was trying to see if any of them were off in anyway, but there not."

Brody knocked and opened the door, handing Emma a note when an odd smell from the hallway hit her nose and traveled all the way to her stomach and it wasn't settling well.

"Hold this," Emma said, giving the note to Killian before taking off out of the room and toward the bathroom with a hand over her mouth indicting she was going to vomit.

"Swan?" Killian called out, following her till he was forced to stand outside the woman's bathroom door, listening to her throw up.

"Swan, can I come in?" he asked, trying to open the door but she locked it.

"No, just stay out there," she yelled through the door and could be heard once again throwing up into the toilet.

"Emma, you never get sick. Was it something yo-"

The door opened and the facet was still running behind her, "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Her eyes went wide since that's not how she wanted to tell him at all. She wanted to do it over a romantic dinner and she ruined it because she didn't want him to worry.

"Oh crap..."

"P-Pregnant?" Killian stuttered, "Like—with a baby?"

"What else would I be pregnant with?" Emma asked, answering his very dumb question to ease him.

"We—we're going to have a baby!" he cheered, sounding excited for the first time in last six hours.

"Yes we are," she said, when she a big smile slither on his face and then his lips attacked hers showing her how happy he was knowing that they were going to have a baby _together_.

* * *

 _Eight Hours Later  
10:08 AM._

Emma was sleeping soundly in bed with Killian when her walkie-talking started making sounds from the Deputy was trying to get ahold of her immediately. Jerking awake, pulling her arms from Killian's grip to answer him.

"What was that Deputy?" her voice sounding tired. She realized she had to stop the all-nighters and getting emotionally involved in cases as it was stressing her out and that was bad on the baby.

"Good Morning Sheriff," Brody beamed and went straight into what he needed to tell her, "We are currently bringing in Mr. Robin Nolan, but Regina Mills tagged along in her own vehicle and claimed that has hasn't done anything wrong."

Emma sighed, falling back onto the bed and grimaced at the thought of Regina defending him, but then that means she hasn't been on any of her social media accounts to see the video that has yet to be taken down.

"Emma?" Brody said, not knowing what to do.

"Put Miss Mills in my office, I'll be on my way," she responded, feeling Killian move beside her and he started to rub her back as he felt her start to tremble.

"I can't do this alone today," she muttered.

"You won't love, I'll be by your side the whole time."

* * *

Emma and Killian walked into the main office where Regina was standing, yelling at the poor deputy. Regina was being hysterical, frustrating, and kept trying to get away.

"Deputies, go on break."

" _You_!" Regina yelled, her eyes glaring with anger.

Killian locked the doors once the deputies stepped out and stood in front of the door, waiting for Regina to explode at Emma and if she did, he would intervene.

"What right do you have to arrest Robin? He has done nothing wrong!" Regina yelled, watching Emma's every move as she walked around her desk, sitting down and logging into her computer.

"Sit down, Regina," Emma demanded but it did no good as Regina just stood there, being stubborn and seething with anger. Emma understood that Regina wanted answers but if she didn't do what she said, she'd do something hasty.

"I said, sit, down!" Emma yelled, crossing her eyes and glared at her friend and continued, "I am not your friend right now, I am the sheriff and if you don't sit down, I will handcuff to that down chair and make you see what I would like to unseen."

Regina flinched and slowly sat down in the chair in from of Emma. She never heard Emma yell before and she never wanted to again.

"Emma-"

"Shut up, Regina."

Emma typed on her computer for a few seconds, turned her computer around so that it was facing Regina, "press play after we leave the room and then call us back in on what you want to happen this morning."

Regina looked confused, eyeing the white triangle indicting the video was ready to be played, but she did as asked and waited till they left the room and closing the door behind them. She pressed play and started to watch.

Emma watched Regina's facial expression through the glass and watching the horror, shock and hurt cover her face made Emma want to go comfort her since this was going to be her time in need. Emma knew this was going to damage Robin and Regina's relationship, but she had a strong feeling it was going to damage Regina as a person.

Regina closed the laptop and motioned for them to come in. She was feeling so many things, but mostly she was devastated and truly hurt that Robin would do such a thing to her.

"He recorded it," her voice sounded crackly, trying her hardest to not let the tears flow, "why would you do that?"

"Wait, how long was the video?" Regina asked, wanting to know how much of their time was recorded.

"Three hours and forty-two minutes," Emma said, giving her the exact time of the video to ease her.

"He—He recorded our entire night together," she stuttered and stood up, looking out the glass wall, "what kind of monster was I dating?"

"You should show her, love," Killian said, bringing Regina's attention to them. Emma trusted Killian, but she didn't know if she should show her the case file.

"Show me what?"

Silence filled the room and nobody answer her and Emma sighed, answering her, "we have a case against Robin."

"Okay?"

"Follow me."

* * *

They were standing in front of the door and Emma was hesitant about opening the door since Regina would know exactly what case she has been working on and how this was going to affect their relationship.

"Open the door," Regina demanded.

"Regina, I just want you to know I'm so sorry," Emma said to her and then opened the door to find Graham pinning a newspaper clipping to the wall.

"Regina…" Graham muttered.

She ignored Graham, walking past him as her eyes skimmed over the pictures, paperwork of the statements and confessions, and then her eyes laid on bet and what it entailed. Regina couldn't help but cry out in pain when she read word for word. In that moment, she finally understood why Robin went after her and it was all over money.

"Emma, the article in the newspaper a couple months ago that got Mary Margaret got sent to prison, was the girl that stayed anonymous me?" Regina asked, tears flowing down her cheek with her gaze on a black and white photo of Robin.

"Yes."

" _You knew_!" Regina yelled, turning to Emma ready for a showdown, "you knew about this for almost eight months and you never thought to tell me? What kind of friend are you? You are just as bad as him... You bitch!"

Regina went for the attack but Emma saw it coming so it backfired with Emma grabbed her by the arms and pinning against the wall, "I'm going to tell you this once and only once," she began and breathed out, "I told you and you didn't take the hint. I wasn't going to blurt it straight out and _ruin_ your happiness! You may think I'm a bad person, or selfish, or that you may hate me forever, but I told you on our first double date that your relationship was a lie."

" _Your relationship is based on a lie_ ," she quoted the same words Emma told her that night and it stuck with her for a while, but she got over it.

"I was going to talk to you about, but I forgot," Regina muttered.

Emma let go of Regina and stepped back, "Robin told me that you changed him and that the bet was off. I believe him."

"Why? You didn't even know him."

"You both were so happy with each other and in love and I truly believe that people can change by love."

"Aye, she has a point, Mills. Robin was changing for the good," Killian acknowledged, trying to defend his friend, but with all the evidence against him, it was getting to hard.

"Change? You both think he changed? This doesn't seem like he changed! The lies and the videos isn't a change man, it's a damn actor."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and looked her straight in the eyes, "I need you to see the good in him."

"I can't," her voice cracked, "For somebody to take an offer- a bet like that is a heartless, disgusting, and immature human being. If he's change, it's for the worst."

"She has a point," Graham muttered, rubbing the back of his head at the scene in front of him.

Emma ignored Grahams comment and looked at Regina, "Regina, please listen to me, he's being set up."

"He's a good guy, Mills."

"Listen, remember when I thought Killian was a jerk and playing me?"

"Aye, what?"

Regina giggled through her tears, "I do."

"I chose to see the best in him and he chose to see the best in me and I think you need to see the best in him."

"Swan?"

Regina started to cry, feeling all the emotions from tonight creeping all around her and all Emma could do is wrap her arms around her friend and wait till she calmed down. She wished she tried harder to make Robin tell her the truth before all this, maybe things would have ended up different.

"I want—I want to hear what he has to say to you while you interrogate him. I want to hear it all. I don't want to read it, I need to hear the words come out of his mouth."

"Regina-"

Regina interrupted her, "Please."

* * *

Walking into the main room, Emma's gaze went straight to Robin who was being slammed back into the chair. He was fighting them because he truly believed he did nothing wrong.

Noticing Emma standing there, he called out to her, "Emma! What the hell is going on?"

"Brody," Emma called out, making a motion for him to take Robin into the interrogation room. Brody nodded, grabbing Robin and took him down the hall, screaming for some type of mercy to let him go.

"Brody, ple-"

Brody interrupted Robin, "Its Deputy Sheriff Brody Robinson to you."

Taking him into the interrogation room, he uncuffed right wrist just to cuff it to the table bar and made his way out of the room as soon as possible. Robin was his friend but being a Deputy Sheriff came first and now, he needed to see what else Emma wanted.

Appearing to her side, Brody stayed silent while Emma tried to talk Regina out of doing what she wanted to do.

"Regina-"

"Emma, his answers will decide if I can truly see the best in him," Regina interrupted her, making him sigh as a response.

"Brody," Emma said, turning to him and continued, "please escort these two to the technology room to watch the interrogation and then if you'd like, you may go home." Being the sheriff made her think of her deputies' wellbeing and since he's been on shift for almost 24 hours, she needed to let him know it time to go home.

"Of course, but I'll wait after the interrogation," he said with a light smile on his face. It was clear he wanted to see how this was going to go down.

"I guess I'll see you when this is over with, Emma," Regina stated and Emma nodded when Brody motioned it was time to go to the interrogation room.

Emma watching them disappear down the hall and turned to her office to grab the case file and lap top. She knew that if Regina didn't know about the video then maybe Robin didn't either.

She could only hope.

"Want some company on this interrogation? Like old times?" Graham asked, interrupting her thinking. She turned around and just looked at him for a minute and then nodded.

"Let's go, the sooner we get this over, the better."

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Graham opened the door for Emma into the interrogation room and he followed her in, not knowing how Robin will expect.

"Emma!" Robin yelled, confused and dazed, "what the hell is going on? What are these handcuffs for and who the hell is this guy?"

Robin was spouting out question after question and Emma didn't answer him as she sat down in front of him with Graham giving her space by leaning against the wall behind and just waited

He didn't really come into help, he came into watch.

It was his favorite part.

"I need you tell about me about the bet again," Emma demanded with a gentle tone, placing the laptop on the table and opening it up to the video when she needed to show it and then placed her notebook and pen on the table.

"Emma, please," he begged, moving his hand across the table and placed it above hers.

Pulling her hand away and began, "You either have to talk to me about the bet again or you'll be charged and you know what? Mary Margaret confessed and pleaded guilty."

"Okay?" He said, sounded confused.

"Robin, she got a plea deal and put the blame solely on you."

"She did what? Emma, you bloody know I didn't I didn't plan this."

"Start from the beginning," Graham said, crossing his arms giving Robin his most unsympathetic look.

"Seriously, who the hell are you mate and why are you in here?" Robin glared at Graham and continued, "You're not involved."

"I requested for him to be in here."

Robin's eyes went to Emma's, "what? Why?"

"I'm sick."

"Now," Graham walked over to the table and sat next to Emma, "who started it? Who wanted Regina to be the woman who got to be the helpless victim? Who told you exactly what to do? How was planned to give you 100 grand?"

Graham asked one after the other and Emma touched his arm, motioning him to slow down and placed the pen and notepad in front of him, "why don't you take the notes."

Nodding at her, Robin began answering his questions, "Mary Margaret planed it with Ruby. Mary Margaret insisted-no demanded that it had to Regina Mills because of her hatred towards her."

"Why did you accept the bet, Robin?" Graham asked, wanting to know.

"The money."

Emma saw a look in his eyes and in that moment, she knew he was lying. Her gift was catching liars and here one sat.

"Why did you accept the bet?" Emma repeated.

"The money, I told you," he replied.

"I don't believe you."

"What? _You_ don't believe _me_?" he sounded hurt then continued, "I'm a greedy man, I love money and a hundred grand I can buy so much."

"Why did you accept the bet?"

"I just told you."

"Why did you accept the bet knowing what it entailed?" Emma yelled, slamming her hand on the table causing Robin to flinch, however, this was what Graham was waiting for. For Emma to get mad and feisty and the way she interrogated the suspects always impressed him.

"I-"

"If you lie to me in any way, I will make sure you never see a swimming pool ever again," Emma snapped, getting tired of repeating herself when he could so easily tell the truth.

Robin stayed silent, "you accepted the bet because you were bored, didn't you?" Emma started, "you thought it would be so easy to get into Regina's bet."

"Yes! I thought I do it!" Robin burst, "I thought I could get into Regina's bed without a problem and then maybe Mary Margret would finally approve me and this was the most perfect opportunity to see that I could do anything she asked. I so badly wanted to be a part of the group and to be respected an-"

Robin stopped dead into sentence when he realized what he just said making his eyes go wide, "wait! Emma, I-"

"Did you know about the bet before or after Regina was the target of this disgusting bet?" Emma questioned with tears in her eyes. Robin finally told her the truth and it just made her want to cry for Regina.

"I knew she would be the target before I accept the bet."

"Graham, would you please leave for a few minutes," Emma asked.

Graham nodded, patting her leg before getting up and leaving the room while Emma typed onto her computer and then looked at Robin, "Why did you continue with the bet after it was called off?"

"Wait! Wait! What?"

"Why did you continue the bet? You gave the twenty-five percent back to them and waited till they got locked up. Why wait?"

"Emma, I have no bloody idea what you're talking about!"

Her questions were intense to him however, it appeared he didn't know what she was really talking about, so she turned her laptop to face him, pressed play, and waited.

"Wh- What? What is this?" he muttered to himself and she watched when his eyes wide, "Oh my god! No! No! No! No! Noo!" he yelled, watching the screen. The look on his face showed Emma that he really didn't do this, nonetheless, he's still a suspect

Emma closed the laptop, eyeing Robin who had tears in his eyes, "Emma, if you were to ever believe me, you have to know that I would never hurt her! You have to know I didn't do this!" He was trying so hard for him to believe and it was obvious he was telling the truth but since Regina was behind the camera watching, she wasn't going to pick a side just yet.

"Robin-"

"I didn't do this!"

Graham came in and Emma handed him the laptop, "put this on my desk and call Jefferson, I want him here now and dealing with the video." Nodding towards her, taking the laptop and walked out the door.

"You know I didn't do this!"

Emma gave him a sad smile and looked into his eyes, "I want to believe, trust me, I do, but I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"You lied to me, Robin. Right to my face and I'm surprised I actually sat here in this exact seat and believed you. Then you lied to me again, but I didn't fully trust you and now, you've changed the story for the third time. You keep lying to me so how am I supposed to believe anything you say? How can I believe someone who could accept such an offer that is so cruel to another human being?"

Robin stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the table, he had nothing to say.

"My team is working on getting the video down."

Robin looked up confused, "what do you mean getting the video down? I thought it was sent to you."

"I never said that Robin. The video was posted on all of your and Mary Margaret's social media accounts plus many other websites. It's gone viral," she explain.

"Oh god," Robin groaned, dropping his face onto the table, "what am I gonna do, Em?"

"I think you are going to talk to Regina and you'll have to hear what she says and you most definitely should apologize."

"Is she mad?"

"Seriously?"

"What do you think?" she asked, sarcastically and turned to the door, "I got to go see her, I'll check on you later."

* * *

Robin felt like he was in hell waiting for someone to walk through the door of the interrogation room. It felt like hours since Emma left and that's when the panic and worry sent in. His deepest darkest fear was happening and he couldn't help but wonder if he will lose Regina over this. He wondered if Regina was at home or not as Emma didn't specify where she was.

"I should of listen to Killian and Emma," he muttered to himself, realizing now that he should have listened to Killian's advice and did what Emma told him, instead he chickened out like the pathetic man he is.

The door opened and Robin perked up but his eyes widen when he saw that it was Regina. He watched her walk towards the table and sat across from not making eye contact.

"Sweetness, I can ex-"

"A bet. I was just a bet?" Regina interrupted, crossing her arms and finally looking at him with a hardened gaze. She was beyond furious with him since he had all this time to tell the truth and he said nothing.

"Sweetness, I think I know what I did was wr-"

"You _think_ what you did was wrong?" She yelled in rage and added, "I'll tell you exactly what I think. I think that what you accepted and what you did was the most disgusting and unforgeable thing any human could do to another, especially when it's someone they love." She was breaking piece by piece trying not to let her emotions controls but they were eating her alive and she was ready to give it to him.

"I feel completely humiliated and mortified, and you _think_ you know what you did wrong?" Regina yelled, slamming her hand on the table, "It was wrong. Let me tell you that learning about the type of man you were was on thing, but this, this I cannot handle!"

"Regin-"

"Shut up, I'm not done!" She snapped, finally reaching her breaking point.

"Our whole relationship is based on this lie that led to even more lies! The love we shared, the kisses, everything was a lie… we were a lie."

"I-"

"I don't even know who you are," she admitted.

Robin leaned back all the way in his chair while she was yelling at him. He's never seen her so upset and mad that she'd scream at him and he'd have to admit, he didn't like this part of Regina.

"Sweetness, please don't say that," Robin begged.

"Why not? It's true. Was the stares and kisses and everything a lie?"

"Absolutely not! Regina, you don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you."

"I do actually, you were a cocky, pathetic asshole when were first going out. I had eyes."

"You only talked to me because of a stupid bet? Was I not interesting enough for you before then?" Regina asked, honestly wanting to know the answer.

"I didn't know you existed, Regina," Robin admitted.

"Out of this whole conversation, I believe that," she responded and she did because if there was one thing she had to believe without a doubt that discussed in the conversation they were having, it would be that.

"Regina- I want you to know that not everything was a lie. I still love you and I still want us to be together," he told her, watching her avoid his eye contact. Robin figured she was disgusted, disappointed, and hurt by him that she didn't even want to look at him.

"I- I don't know if I can be with you anymore," Regina stuttered.

Robin's eyes widen, shaking his head and grabbed her hand, making her look at him, "I'm not going to accept that because I need you in my life because without you I was nothing. We can be together and get past this."

Regina saw the tears in his eyes, wondering if the tears were real, but she also wondered about her future and if she could be with him after everything they've been through. She didn't know what to believe when he talked because right now, she was the only thing between him and a jail cell.

"I don't know if I can believe anything you're saying right now, Robin. I need time," she said to him, honestly, standing up to leave and started heading toward the door.

"Are the charges going to be dropped? I have swim practice tomorrow," he said, calmly.

Regina stopped in her tracks and realized what she thought was true. She was the only thing between him and a jail cell.

"I watching when you were being interrogated by Graham and Emma," she admitted, turning around to face him, seeing the horror in his eyes, "I listened to your answers, watching you the whole time and I had to decide if I could see the best in you, and you know what?"

"What?" Robin answered in a weak voice.

"I chose not to see the best you because truthfully, I don't think you have one," Regina answered, watching the color drain out of his face, looking completely defeated.

"I guess when you record your girlfriend and you having sex for the first time and posting it on the internet, you can see where I don't think you have a good side," she told him, feeling hurt.

"I didn't do it."

"I want to believe that you didn't but you accepted this bet that ruin my life in so many ways and now its completed, so I have nothing more to say to you," Regina sputtered, tears sliding down her cheeks when her gaze dropped down her hand with the promise ring he gave to her less than twenty-four hours ago. Stepping toward the table, she slid off the ring and placed it right in front of him.

Seeing the ring in front of him made the tears finally fall down his face.

"Robin Nolan, this relationship was so real and spectacular for me and I didn't think I could love a person so much like I loved you," she admitted and continued, "but I guess to you, it was as fake as fake can get so, its officially over and I hope you rot in hell."

Regina turned to the door, wiping away the tears and opened the door when Robin called out, "does your heart really refuse to believe in me?"

Looking back at him, she responded with the most malicious sparkle in her eye, "what heart?"

With that, Regina walked out of the interrogation room and made her way towards the front of the building, leaving Robin into his thought.

"It's over… It's really over…"

 _It's over. She's gone. And it's my fault._

* * *

This was a rather long chapter, but I hoped for the people who read this story that they enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did. I do own some characters that have or will be introduced in the future.**

I would like to apologize for not updating as I was in the most stressful, frustrating, challenging, fucked up class for two months and all I wanted to do was drop out, but I didn't. So, I'm back and on break for five weeks. So, time for me to rewrite, edit, and publish. Enjoy!

Credit: Story was thought up by Rafa, and I just wrote it. _Rewriting it._

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

 _2:49 PM_  
 _Sheriff's Station_

"I found something, Em," Jefferson said into the walkie-talkie from the technology room. She sighed, standing up with Graham and glancing over Killian who was sleeping. She smiled at him and walked over, pecking his lips before leaving the room and heading down towards the hall.

"If he found something on his computer, then it's not good. All Robin needs is more evidence against him," she said, opening the door to the technology room and walked in seeing two laptops, a computer, and six webcams. "What the hell was he doing, making a porno?" she asked, instantly and then realized what she said, looking down at the floor.

"Bad choice of words, Emma," Graham told her, chuckling.

"Forget I said that and tell me what you found, Jefferson," Emma said, ignoring what she said only moments earlier and turned to Jefferson who was looking through the programs on Robin's computer.

"I found evidence to incriminate him," he started and pressed on the program, and then it popped on the screen of Robin's apartment, "the program doesn't exist in the United States, but it does in Europe."

"Get to the point, Jefferson," she muttered.

"Right, sorry, well, I don't know how he got a hold of this, but the program shows all the cameras in place on the account. Like camera number four is," he stopped and pressed a button the keyboard, and that's when the screen changed, "of us."

"So, does this make my theory of him being set up go out the door? Because it's starting to seem like it's going out the door," she said, slowly losing faith in her friend.

"Yes and no," Jefferson answered.

"Explain."

"Okay, so this was bought online with a credit card, but I'm working on the exact location of where, but the credit card was in his name."

"Oh, damn."

"Give me another hour, and I'll see what I can come up with, and Emma, if he is being framed, I will find the evidence, and you will be the first person to know," he told her, determined. She smiled and nodded, and that's all she could really ask from him.

"Thanks, Jefferson. Come on, Graham, let's go get some food from Granny's."

* * *

3:26PM

Robin continued to drum his fingers on the table watching the time go by on the clock. He's been sitting in the interrogation room for over six hours and in the last three hours, and Deputy Robinson updated him on what was happening to amuse himself. He learned of the warrant that was issued for his condo, and now, he was sitting there, waiting for Emma to give him any news, but he secretly prayed everything was good.

He's been thinking non-stop about the mess he put himself in and how to fix any relationship with Regina. He knew that showing up at her house or work with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and box of chocolate would not do him justice, but nothing he thought of would seem to work.

"Thank you, Brody, go on break," he heard Emma say outside of the door. He didn't realize he was being guarded. He wondered if that was for his protection or if he tried to escape.

The door clicked, and Emma walked in empty handed, but he wasn't looking at her hands, he was looking at her face which was expressionless. He prayed no news was good news.

"Em, did you- did you find anything?" He questioned, watching her sit down directly across from him.

"Yes, we found something," she informed him, and that's when the door opened and in came Jefferson, who Robin has obviously never seen before. He was carrying two laptops, a file, and notebook and sat next to Emma gazing at Robin.

"I thought he'd be better looking. Regina has a certain taste in men, bu-"

"Robin, I'm not big on the technology as I do my part by bringing in the bad guys while trying my best to help the victims get through with what they have recently experienced no matter how bad they are," she told him.

"Emma, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I brought in the bad guys, and I'm trying to help one of the two victims, in this case, get through it. You are a victim in various ways, and I would like to introduce you to my longtime friend, Jefferson."

"Hello, Robin, I'm Jefferson, and I work for the FBI in New York City. I work in the technology department," he started when Robin leaned forward looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you like the blonde chick on Criminal Minds who speaks to Derek Morgan in sexual ways?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't speak to the field agents with such words as she does. We do share the same job, anyway, may I continue with what we found?" He asked, trying to get to the main reason he's sitting across him.

"Yeah, sorry mate, go ahead."

"After we had searched your condo we found various items that could incriminate you; however, I found a program on your computer that's not available in the states. The program is called Ginger-"

"Ginger? I never heard of it."

"Let me continue, Mr. Nolan, as I was saying, Ginger Camera/Video Plus is a program that was illegally downloaded months ago, and I mean four months ago to be exact. Anyways, it's something like a video recorder of multiple cameras', but it's so more advanced than that. There were exactly a dozen wireless cameras placed all through your condo and when there's movement on the camera it starts recording, and whatever it records get sent the person who bought the program, whether it's a phone number, an email or any social accounts," he finished smiling.

"I understand what you're saying, but I'm not a hundred percent sure if this is good news or bad news," he said, sounding distressed.

"It's good news, Robin, because that means someone is setting you up," Emma told him.

"Oh, thank god," he muttered, looking down at the table.

"Yes, I found out that the program was bought with a credit card, and it wasn't the name on the credit card that caught my attention, it was the email the person used to by the program. You see, Robin, the person had to sign up using an email, and why they paid for it, they had to put in their first email before paying for it," Jefferson told him with a proud smile on his face. He was enjoying himself when it came to this case because he wasn't dealing with murder, he was dealing with a unique fraud case.

"What was the email?" Robin asked.

"The email starts with _RobinNolanSucksBalls_. I'd say, it's obviously a female, who is incredibly immature, but you obviously hurt her enough for her to get revenge on you," Jefferson told him, handing him his notebook and a pen.

"What's this for?"

"You're going to write down every single ex-girlfriend you ever had, along with women you slept with, and girls you led on, but ultimately friend-zoned."

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," Emma said, receiving looks from the two.

"What? It fits perfectly for the situation," she muttered, leaning back into the chair.

"This will take some time, Jefferson, so-"

"Did you take the video down?" Robin asked, interrupting her when Jefferson was about to stand up and walk himself out of the interrogation room.

"Yes, we took down the video, but it took a while. I'd like to inform you that thousands of people say it, probably ninety some percent of Storybrooke," he told Robin before turning to the Sheriff, "Emma, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Jones about the plan, I'll see you in the technology room when the list is done and completed."

Emma sighed and watched him gather his things and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, "I have to charge you."

"What? Why? I didn't do this, Emma!"

"I know, but Regina wishes to charge you, and she is the main victim in all this, so I have to follow her wishes," she told him, giving him a sad smile.

"I'm not going to get her back, am I?" He asked, sadly.

"I don't think so, Robin. What you did was wrong and she fe- she feels like you betrayed her, which you did. She wishes you told her the truth, but you didn't."

"And it's biting me in the ass."

"I'm sorry, but I should probably tell you how this will go down, and just so you know, you will be suspended from the swim team," she told him, seeing shock cover his face, "It wasn't my idea to suspend you, it was the coach. He wasn't happy with the decisions you made, and he would like to talk to you once you get out of lock up."

"I'm going to lock-up?" he asked, softly.

"Yes, you're not going to be let out on bail," she told him with a frown, leaning over and grasping his hand.

"So, I'm going to jail. I'm actually going to jail, does my brother know?"

"I can't get a hold of him, but I left him lots of voicemails," she told him and then continued, "Robin, I just want you to know my team is doing everything they can to stop whoever is doing this to you. I will catch the son of a bitch and make them pay. You are my friend, and no friend of mine is going down without a fight."

"Finally liking me, huh?" he said, chuckling, "Thank you for this, I don't know what to do if you hated me."

"If I hated you, I'd want to see you rot in a jail cell, but because of Killian and Regina, we became friends."

"Do y- Do you know how she is?" Robin asked, worried.

"She's not doing well. Regina puts on this mask, but she's hurting inside, deeply. She found out the truth, and she's mad, upset, and hysterical and wants to be left alone. I suggest that you give her time to cool off," Emma told him, seriously. She knew Regina better than anyone in this town, and she saw every break up the girl's been through in the last four years, so she knew how she worked, but nothing like this ever happened.

"Emma-"

"Robin, I just want you to know that you hurt her more than her mother did and her mother hurt her pretty bad. There's no going back, I need you to understand that, and I want you to let me do my job to find out who put the video up. I'll check on you a few times a day in lock-up." She told him, standing up and he just nodded at her. He didn't know what to say, but when she finds out who did this to him, he will forever be in her debt.

"How long am I supposed to be in here?" He asked, watching her stop at the door.

"I don't know yet," She said before walking out the door with the completed list and Deputy Sheriff Robinson walked in with a smirk, "Oh great."

"It's my pleasure to be able to do this-"

"Do what?" Robin asked, giving him a confused look.

Brody smirked, walking over to him and cuffing both of his wrists behind back, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

* * *

Six Days Later

Sheriff's Office

Lock-up

"You are free to go," Deputy Sheriff Robinson said, opening the cell door. Robin was confused, but grateful because those six days were the longest days of his life and he was supposed to do eight more days to complete the fourteen days.

"What happened?"

"The sheriff got most of the charges dropped and bailed you out, be thankful, now go upstairs and thank her," Brody told him, smiling and Robin nodded towards him before making his way out of the jail cell and straight to the elevator to go see Emma himself. She didn't seem him yesterday, but today she bailed him out. Something was up. It had to be.

Robin got off the elevator and made his up the three floors before exiting and heading straight to her office where she was leaning over her trash can as if she was vomiting, "Emma? Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

Emma jerked up, covering her mouth and breathed out when she saw it was just Robin, "I'm fine, and I'm glad to see you are out of lock-up."

"As I am, but Brody said you bailed me out."

"I did, I need you out in the real world and not in a jail cell. If I want to find out who's doing this, you need to be in your condo or swimming, or just living your life. You want the person who's doing this think they lost," she told him.

"They didn't lose?" Robin asked, sitting down in front of her desk, confused.

"No, they didn't lose, they won."

"How did they win?"

"They broke your relationship up. I don't know about you, but that sounds like we lost," she told him.

"Right…. I was hoping she would have calmed down," he muttered.

"Killian's in the back with Graham," she told him smiling.

"Okay?" He asked, confused.

"If anyone knows how to get a woman back, it's him. He's the love king, so I'm telling you to go talk to him and not do what you were planning to do when you walked out of here today."

"And what do you think I was going to do?"

"You were going to send her flowers, candy, expensive jewelry, and a bunch of other random gifts you were hoping she would like or react to so that she could call or text you," she said, seriously. She was waiting for him to react and then he did when his eyes went wide.

"How the hell did you know I was going to do all of that?"

"I'm dating your best mate, and we talk about his friends, which included you, now go talk to him and win Regina back!"

"Is that a suggestion?" he asked chuckling.

"No, it's an order from the Sheriff."

"Oh, alright," he said, standing up slowly and made his way out of the office, just to talk back in, "where is he at again?"

"Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks!" He told her before making his way down the hall and taking a left. He heard Killian and Graham laughing, so he knew he was heading in the right direction. He walked into the room, and Graham went silent when he saw him.

"Mate, what are you doing back here?"

"Your girlfriend sent me here to talk to you," he told him and looked over at Graham, "alone."

"I'll take this to Emma, maybe it will make her feel better," Graham said, taking the cue that he needed to leave them alone. Robin watches him disappear out the doorway and closing the door behind him as his gaze went to Killian who looked concerned.

"Why does she want us to talk? We're good."

"It's not about us, and I know we're good. It's about Regina and me and how I can get her back. You see, Emma said you were some type of Love King," he told him and Killian perked up with a smile on his face. He looked generally happy that the woman he loved was talking about him like that.

"Aye, she called me that?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, do you think you can help me?"

"Mate, to be honest, I don't think you can get her back-"

"Why the hell not?" he lightly yelled.

"Because, you bloody hurt her worse than anyone in her life has ever done and you can't just go back on that. She needs to forgive you first," he told him. He doubted there was even a relationship to fix, but he'd give him the best advice he could give.

"Mate, please!"

"Talk to her," he said simply.

"What?"

"Mate, talk to her. Just... no flowers, no gifts, and no bloody chocolate. Just talk to her because the truth is out and the lass knows every detail. I may doubt your charming skills, but if you think you can fix this, you have to talk to her," he told him and turned around to collect the bag of items he bought Emma earlier in the day.

"Talk to her? That's all I get?"

"Yeah, that's all you get because you're a bloody tosser! You hurt her, and I'll be surprised if she talks to you. Do you ever wonder how Emma and I get along so well? We talk about everything. We talk about our fears, our worries, what bugs us, and to be with someone seriously. You have to put the three C's into a relationship to make it bloody work," he snapped, turning to him. Robin was firing him up, and it was obvious they were going to have some issues in the future.

"What are the three C's?" he asked, confused.

"Don't you know anything about being in a relationship? Oh, right, you don't," Killian said sarcastically, receiving a glare from him

"Killian.."

"The three words that make a relationship work is communication, compassion, and compromise, but you need forgiveness from her, and you need, to be honest with her, and what was the other thing you need, Mate? Oh, right, communication," Killian told him, walking out of the room and headed towards the office where Emma was.

"That's all you can say?" Robin asked, following him into Emma's office. She looked up when Killian smiled at her and placed a bag in front of her before turning to Robin.

"Romantic relationships work if you can make them work, Mate. As I said earlier, communication is a big thing when you want it to last. I'd advise you to become friends with her and then work from there. I'm not telling you because you're my friend, I'm telling you because I know how a relationship works, and let's be honest, you guys didn't have a friendship before you dated."

"Please don't compare my relationship with yours," Robin snapped at him.

"May I interrupt?" Emma asked as the two men turned to her.

"Robin, being friends always helps because you're dating someone you care about and not someone you found attractive. You want to settle down and be with somebody who is going to be there for you every step of the way, who will care for you and have your back when no one else will," she said, and looked at Killian as he gave her a type of glance she couldn't read and continued, "I'm not agreeing with Killian because that's how we did it or because he's the man I love, I'm agreeing because he's right and being friends makes things truer and real."

"Bloody hell, you're right.," Robin muttered.

"Of course I am," she said, turning to Killian, "go get us some forks?" He nodded and made his way out the office and towards the kitchen.

"What do I do now?" He asked, unsure of himself.

"You're going to go to the park because she's about to leave Granny's," she told him smiling, and he stood up straight immediately.

"Are you saying-"

"Good luck, Robin 'cause you're going to need it," she told him smiling and watched him make his way out of the office and ran through the lobby. He was going to talk to her and wish for the best.

"He's really going to try to win her back," Deputy Sheriff Robinson asked, leaning against the doorway of her office.

"Yeah," she answered with a chuckle.

"Good luck to him!"

* * *

Robin ran, and he ran till he finally came to the park and searched around. She was sitting on the bench by the pond, watching the ducks do God knows what. He looked around, and there wasn't anyone around, so if he got slapped in the face, he wouldn't be totally humiliated even though he deserved it.

He walked over and breathed out lightly before making his presence known, "Hey, sweetness."

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me," Regina muttered, rolling her eyes and continued, "go away, Nolan."

"Not going to do that because I want to talk, I want to explain myself," Robin said, jumping over the bench and sat beside her. Her eyes stayed on the water, not looking at him. It was obvious to him that she still didn't want to look at him and that she was still hurting.

"I don't want to talk," she snapped, but that didn't stop him from cupping her chin and making her look him in the eyes. He couldn't help but breathe out when his eyes met hers. She always made him feel relaxed and calm, but her her eyes harden, and the glare appeared.

Regina pushed his hand away, and it dropped in his lap as her gaze went back to the water, "Do you ever wonder how some girls get over guys faster than others?" Regina asked.

"Sometimes, what's this have to do with us talking?" Robin asked confused.

"To get over one guy, I have to get under another one, and guess what, Robin?" She asked, turning to him and looking him straight in the eyes, "that's exactly what I'm doing."

Robin eyes widened and watched her get up and start walking towards her car, and that's when a saw a faint shadow of a man in the car. He shook his head, and grabbed her hand, jerking her to face him, "why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me," Regina said, looking into his eyes and then pulled away from him and walked to her car. He couldn't help but watch her walk to her car, get in and kiss the guy in the car before she pulled out and drove away. He just realized his nightmare came true and that he had lost her and he had no choice but to give up on her. A tear had slid down his cheek before he realized there was nothing he could do to get her back now.

 _She's gone, and he knows she's gone, and the bed feels lonely and all he has left is his memories and regrets._

* * *

I'll be working on the next chapter tonight and tomorrow! Enjoy to those who still read this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did.**

 **Credit: Story goes out to Rafaela who came up with the idea of the whole concept. I just wrote up everything**

 **Authors note:** **So, I would have totally had this uploaded already if I wasn't in the hospital for what seemed forever. But it took longer to rewrite because I felt some things just didn't work out and I added a sex scene because why not? Anyways, I didn't edit it as long as I usually did so suspect so or a lot of mistakes.**

 **I'm pretty sure thing is the longest chapter I've written in a while...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 ** _Six Days after Robin Got Released_**  
 ** _Friday, 8:56 PM_**  
 ** _October 9, 2015_**

Regina drummed her fingertips on the bar, gazing at Emma, who was having a good time with Killian. Her boyfriend. They were talking, laughing, kissing- being the couple Regina wished countless times that she and Robin would have been.

What a joke their relationship was.

But it didn't stop her from being so damn envious of Emma and Killian. They looked so perfect together. Happy and in love.

"Regina," Graham said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He saw the way she was looking at Emma and Killian. It probably didn't help her when they were just flaunting what they had right in front of her eyes.

"Ben. Kentucky Bourbon."

"I don't know what's sadder. That you're trying to distract me so I don't watch them or that you know the new bartender by name already," she smirked, taking a sip of her whiskey and couldn't stop herself from looking back at the couple.

She craved a relationship like theirs so bad it hurt. The love they shared, it was domestic, loving, faithful, pure, and they trusted each other with their lives.

Regina also couldn't help but note that it wasn't based off a lie.

"Stop torturing yourself, look at me," Graham demanded. Regina couldn't stop herself from staring. Graham did what any man would, he grabbed her lightly by the chin and made her look at him and asked, "How have you been and please don't lie to me."

"How am I?" She mimicked his question, pulling away from his hand and continued, "I'm completely miserable."

"At least you acknowledge your pain," he told her. She sipped from her glass and noticed it was almost empty. She knew she shouldn't be this unhappy at her age. She knew she had something to live for due to this full life ahead of her, but all she could think about was him and what he did to her.

"It's more than pain," she mumbled, waving her hand toward the bartender for a refill. "I have this hatred and anger build up inside of me, and it's going absolutely nowhere. I just want it to go away..."

"Then make it go away." He responded.

"I can't. My thoughts and the law are getting in my way," she said honestly.

"Want to tell me about your thoughts?" He asked, watching the bartender appear with a full bottle of whiskey and placed it in front of them before walking away. He was ordered to do that on behalf of Killian. He knew what it was like to deal with pain and how liquor did the trick to numb it, even if it was only for a little while.

"I..." She started and then hesitated before continuing, "work. Besides thinking about what Robin has done to me, work has been a real downer."

"What's going on at work to make you more stressed and upset than usual?" he asked, interested.

"I see people die every day, but lately, there's been this virus that affects children. They're supposed to have their full life ahead them, nothing holding them back from facing their fears and accepting the fact that they can do whatever they dream, but then there's the stupid, fucking virus that attacks their immune system and nobody knows what to do," she said, venting about what she's been seeing in the past four days and continued, "I have to try to make them comfortable while watching the life drain out of them and it sucks."

Graham knew what it was like to see someone die, and he knew what it's like to watch the life force leave a person because sometimes he was too late when it came to gunshot victim or stabbing, and sometimes the person refused treatment and he had no choice but to respect their decisions.

"I'm sorry- Hey Sheriff, Bartender," Graham said, smiling and thanking the Lord that they came over to end the saddest and heartbreaking conversation he's might of had with Regina. When she talked about watching the life drain out of a person, he couldn't stop but think about himself when Emma saved him. She almost didn't.

"Hey Graham, I'm off shift, so it's Emma, you know that," she told him before turning to Regina, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Regina said, placing the whiskey bottle into her jacket pocket and followed Emma into the empty kitchen. It wasn't open after eight on Friday's since most people that came to The Jolly Roger either drank or played pool.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Graham?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. She cared about Regina, but she also cared about her employee. He was important to her.

"Excuse me? Why would you even ask that?"

"You had a make-out session outside of Granny's last night, and I'm pretty sure half the town saw it," Emma informed her, watching a smile appear on her face, "Oh, and when Robin saw you kissing him in the car."

"Good," she responded.

"Regina, using Graham isn't helping your case."

"Sure, it is w-"

"Does he know you're using him?" she asked.

"Of course he does, we don't keep secrets."

"Oh really, so you're okay with using the man who is supposedly in love with you. I believe you are starting to go back to your old ways, Miss Mills," Emma said, bitterly. She wasn't a big fan of Regina when she used to get what she wanted, and she wasn't a big fan of how evil and vindictive she could get to get her way no matter the cost.

"For one, I didn't know he had feelings like those for me and two, and I'm not going back to my old ways. I'm being good and stuff," she said, crossing her arms and defending herself.

"Regina."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone mentally or physically," she said, watching Emma give her a certain look that she knows so well, "okay, recanting here- I'm going to try and not hurt anyone emotionally or physically."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Graham is special to me, and it took him a year to decide to come back on the force, and I don't want to lose him now."

"I know, I know. I keep forgetting that you know me so damn well," she started, turning around and looking for any food she could snack on, "I will tell you that I was using Graham to get back on Robin."

"I know, but why are you telling me this now?" Emma questioned, running her fingers through her hair, leaning over the metal counter.

"Because you need the facts in case you get wind of something else, anyways, I asked him to get in my car and kiss me when I walked away from him at the park. It was perfect timing. I want to hurt him just like he hurt me, but I won't hurt Graham in the process."

"Thank you, Regina."

"Emma, I'm tired of feeling this way," she blurted out, jerking towards Emma, who looked concerned, "I'm depressed, and I feel so empty.."

Emma stood up straight and stepped forward, and grabbed her hands, "I'm proud of you because you're still going strong in this fucked up situation and I think I know what you need."

"What do I need? Tell me what I need so I can go back to the way I was before all this happened because I can't keep living this way," Regina begged. Sounded not like herself, but any advice from Emma would be better than none.

Emma saw the tears in her eyes and sighed, "If you want this to be truly over to truly be over and to be happy, you need closure, and then you can be happy."

Regina chuckled and gazed into her eyes, "I told you that when it came to Neal."

"That you did, and I got the closure I needed, and guess what? I'm happy, and right now, I want you to be happy."

"I could be happy with anyone, but first I need closure?" The words came out more like a question than a statement that she was aiming for.

"Yes. Get closure whether it's now, tomorrow, next week, or next month. If you want this pain to go away, do what needs to be done." Emma replied. Regina nodded at her repeatedly and then looked out the small window into the bar.

"It's not happening today, but I think I could use more liquor," she said, hugging her friend before leaving the kitchen and back into the bar.

"Right, should have known that was coming," Emma muttered, following her out to the bar where Killian and Graham were talking nonsense to each other about sports.

Regina turned abruptly towards Emma, who was confused at her actions and said to her, "forget the drink, I'm going to go home." Emma then saw why she wanted to leave so fast.

Robin was there.

"I'll walk you home," Graham clarified. Regina nodded, pulling out her wallet, paying for their drinks, and that's when she turned and her gaze met Robin who's were full of sadness, and she faked her best smile before saying goodnight to the couple and making the way out the door with Graham.

 _Closure, Regina. Get Closure._

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," Regina said, outside of her door. She couldn't help but feel awkward, knowing what she knows about Graham and his feelings. All she wanted to do was run into the house, change her clothes and order her damn pizza she's been craving since she walked past Plus One Pizza.

"Anytime, I-"

His phone started to ring, and he looked at it, and frowned, "I apologize for cutting this short, but I have to get to the station."

"It's okay, and I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, and he nodded, kissing her cheek before running off to the station. She shook her head, unlocking the door and slamming it shut, before making her way into the kitchen to get a bottle of red wine and the menu to the pizza place.

Regina pulled out her phone just to hear her doorbell ring and figured it was Graham. She made her way to the door and opened it with a light smile just for it to fade, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Sweetness," Robin said, pushing past her into her house. She wanted him to leave when the seven letter word came to mind. Closure. If she wanted closure, now was the time.

"What do you want, Mr. Nolan?" She asked, walking past him and pulling out the menu.

"I followed you home because of the smile you gave me at the bar," he said, staring at her from the back, "I hoped you wanted to talk."

"It was fake. I would have thought you knew that. And I do want to talk, I just don't think you'll like what I have to say," Regina said with honesty.

"What do you want to talk about, love?"

"I want to talk about what was real and what wasn't. Our whole entire relationship was based on a lie, and I want to talk about how you continued to lie to my face. How do I know that every time you told me you loved me that wasn't a lie? My god was th-"

"I never once lied to your face when it came to telling you that I love you. I love you with every fiber in me, and that's never going to change," he told her, glaring, "not once did I lie to you about the way I feel for you."

She sighed, turning away from him, and running her hands through her hair and then blurted out the question she's been wanting to know since she found out his dirty little secret, "why didn't you tell me about the bet after it was over?"

He sighed, and pressed his hands on the table, "I didn't tell you about it because it was going to hurt you. I thought this- I thought it would never come up and you would never find out about it."

She nodded, turning to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "I came to realize that if you would have told me about the bet when you ended it, I would have been mad, but that would have been it. I wouldn't have ended it with you because of th- then I knew I could trust you."

"But?"

"But you didn't, and now I don't know what to believe when you talk, or when it comes to us and our fake relationship."

"It wasn't fake!" he snapped, and continued, "Yes, it started out as a bet, and you know that, but the bet didn't entail for me to be in a relationship with you."

"You had no choice, and you couldn't get me into your bed without it!"

"Th-"

"It's fucking true, and you know it," she glared, crossing her arms.

"Okay, but the bet didn't entail me to grow feelings for you," he defended his side, but it was clear she wasn't having it. She didn't care about what his side because she already decided that everything that came out of his mouth was a complete lie.

"Whatever."

He stepped forward, and stood up straight, "Regina, nothing about us is fake except for the reason I started talking to. Once again, I love you with every fiber in me and nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me from loving you. You were the one for me. You made me the happiest man alive and I screwed that up, and I know that."

"How long have you been practicing that speech?" She sneered.

"Wasn't a speech, Sweetness. That came from the heart; however, I have a speech, but that's later," he told her, his gaze switching from her eyes to her lips. He wanted to press his lips to hers for one last final kiss, but he shouldn't. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Of course you do... do you realize you were the first man I truly ever fell for, and my love for you wo-" She jolted, eyes snapping open when his lips brushed against her. She'd admit she was surprised when he managed to shut her up with such an act. She felt him bury his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck, loosening it from her ponytail that she put up moments earlier before she opened the door. She pulled her head away from his, attempting to put any type of distance between them, but she failed miserably, and her head followed his forward, unable to pull her mouth from his lips.

It was her who deepened the contact, sliding her hands into his hair and slanting her mouth across his, nipping at his lips until they opened under her urging. Her tongue moved insistently across his. He returned her kiss with potency, hands sliding down to settle on her hips, pushing the material of her sweater so he could feel the warmth of her skin against his palms.

She whimpered quietly against his mouth, and he finally trusted that she was as devoted in the kiss as he was and would no longer try to pull away from him, she released the back of his head to slide her hands down his shoulders to his chest. She pushed the edges of his jacket and button up shirt off his shoulders, and he leaned forward to ease their removal, removing his hands from her body briefly to shrug them off. Her hands roamed across the bare muscles of his torso; she moaned in appreciation, pulling away to look at him. He gasped as she skimmed his nipples.

"Regina."

She should stop. Her way of thinking about stopping since they weren't together, but she couldn't as he was pulling her shirt over her head and skillfully flicking open the clasp of her bra. Her anger and madness were swallowed away by her desire and love for him. He pressed her nipple against the flat of his tongue and received a man at his undoing.

Regina Mills was his greatest weakness- perhaps his only weakness. He wanted her again, every part of her, and he couldn't help but envision what it would be like if she would just accept his apology and move forward because loving her for however long was one thing he wanted more than anything. Robin had never thought of himself as irrational, but the hope that she would accept his apology bubbled up in his chest, and he could not subdue it. The way she was grinding herself against him had his heart tightening and his loins burning for more making him forget everything except what he could do to her body.

His tolerance was hanging by a thread, and he leaned down, gripping her thighs and pushed them up and around his waist and made his way into the living room and laid her down onto the wood bare floor. He gawked at her for a moment, drinking her in. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

She unzipped one boot, he unzipped the other and pulled them off with him leaning over her with one hand on the floor to support his weight, and he trailed a hand down her body, skimming it in between her breasts and over her navel. She shivered, and it wasn't from the cold as his hand stopped the button of her skirt and he flicked them open and sat back on his heels, drawing her zipper down slowly and tortuously. He smirks, hearing her groan in frustration, lifting her up as he tugged her skirt down her hips, bringing her thong with them. His rough hands wasted no time in sliding up the smooth skin of her legs that he missed so much.

When they first made love, her first instinct was to close her legs, hiding her womanhood from his piercing gaze, but this time, she kept her legs apart with the help of his hands against her inner thighs. She cried out when he finally touched her, his calloused fingers running up her slit to test her wetness before sliding into her body. Her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure courses through her body, reminding her when he did this the first time, the first few times. Not only were his hands doing incredible things to her, but just the idea of him with her again had her thrashing.

Regina's dreamed of this moment since she walked out of the interrogation room, leaving him there. Now, he was fulfilling her every desire, his hands and mouth working miracles with her body. After minutes of anguish, he worked her to her peak, and her body spread out before him with his mouth sucking at her clit and his fingers buried between her legs. She came with a cry, shaking apart beneath him and as she came around his fingers, he moved up her body and slid himself into her heating core.

Her hands flew his shoulders in surprise, her eyes widen as she accustomed around his thick length with her fingernails, making half-moon crescents in the skin of his shoulders. He withdrew from her body slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, sliding all the way home and pressing the tip of his cock firmly against her womb.

"Oh, God," she breathed, her eyes fluttering. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Robin. I missed this." His name uttered from her lips was music to his ears with her mouth parted, amicably.

Robin growled quietly in satisfaction, a deep rumble within his chest as he held himself over her body with his arms and looked down into her face. His eyes never leaving hers, rolling his hips against hers with a practiced proficiency as he pushed into her tight core, relishing in the cry that tore loudly from her lips. Half-smiling, half-smirking, he thrust into her again, establishing a steady pace, plowing into her until her eyes went blurred.

She was moaning uncontrollably now, her head whipping from left to right. He shifted and brought a hand to briefly cup her breast before using it to angle her hips, allowing him deeper penetration. When she let out a sharp cry, he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction knowing he'd found her inner bundle of nerves. He wrapped her leg around his hips and slammed into her over and over again, hitting that spot within her repeatedly until she was coming apart beneath him once again with her eyes closed tightly and her lips parted in ecstasy.

Heat coursed through Regina's body as her second orgasm washed over her, surging through her body and leaving her muscles weak and trembling. She cracked her eyes open, gazing up at Robin who gave her his sweetest smile that had her melting, and then he continued thrusting into her body. Somehow her leg ended up over his shoulder, bent at what seemed to be an impossible position, and the position had her trembling extremely.

She learned less than two weeks ago was that pleasure and pain was a double-edged sword, and right now, the tensions throughout her entire body were on fire, sparking under her skin at his doing. She didn't realize that she was yelling, her voice getting huskier as she cried out his name over and over as he plunged deep inside her, making love or fucking her, she couldn't tell which, and she didn't particularly care at that moment. He heard himself murmur her name as his orgasm loomed over him, his stomach tightening in anticipation of his release. Sensing she was close, wanting to make her explode around him one last time before he finished, he brought his hand down between their bodies and rubbed at her clit, slick with her juices. Her back arched off the floor, and she screamed, coming violently around his cock; her face flushed and her thighs trembling.

Robin let out a strangled groan and tipped over the edge with her, shooting his cum deep within the folds of her body. "Oh, fuck, Sweetness," he grounded out, his hips jerking against hers as his climax flooded through him, a mirror image of her own climax.

When they were finished, he held himself above her for a few more moments, still lodged deep within her pulsing cunt before he let her leg slide from his shoulder and rolled off of her, collapsing to her side on his back, listening to her breathe heavy.

After her breathing had calmed down, her thoughts went overboard, and now all she could think about was how awkward this was going to be. She didn't know what this was, and she started questioning her actions since he walked into her house. She then realized this was probably set up by Robin himself to get his claws back into her. She sighed, sitting up, feeling his eyes on her as she reached over, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head along with her skirt.

"No round two?" He joked.

"Nope," she answered, picking up her thong and boots and made her way out of the living room. He couldn't help but frown at her serious tone. He stood up, pulling on his pants that were around his ankles and followed her footsteps. He didn't know what happened between their climaxes and putting on clothes, but he was going to find out.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?"

"This is wrong, and you know that, right? We're not together, not after what you did to me," she started, "was this your plan? Coming here and fucking me?"

He pressed his lips together tightly and instantly knew where this was coming from because he knew Regina and he knew how she thought, "I came here tonight because I wanted to talk and believe it or not, Sweetness, but I had this whole speech prepared."

"You already said that, but a speech? You? I don't believe that."

"You know what, I'll tell you my speech right now, and absolutely no interruptions," he told her, watching her cross her arms and glare at him, "I mean it, no interruptions."

"Fine. You got my attention."

"Sweetness. Regina, I want you to think about us. I don't want you just to think about us; I want you to remember everything that's happened between us and how great and happy we were. I want you to remember how in love we were and how in love we still are. I want you to remember the way you felt when I first told you I loved you and most importantly, I want you to remember the way I showed you, my love," He said calmly, pulling out the black box and laying in on the dining room table. He heard her hiss when her eyes met the black box, and she knew what was in the box.

"I also want you to remember how you felt when the ring was on your finger," He chirped, stepping forward to her and pecked her on the lips and backed up, "Goodnight, sweetness and take your time."

Regina's gaze didn't leave the box, hearing the front door close. The promise ring he gave her on their anniversary. There six month anniversary and it sat on the table for the taking. She didn't know what to do, she could easily take the promise ring that was given to her because the love they shared for each other could be forever, but then she couldn't help, but think about the lies and the bet.

She sighed and leaned down, picking up the black box thinking of what just happened in the past hour. She got the closure with sex, but she needed something else, and that's when a tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it away and opened the box and slammed it shut. No. She wasn't going to give into him that easy. He caused her so much pain and grief, and he didn't deserve to get off that fucking easy.

She needed him to hurt just a little bit more.

* * *

 _ **Sheriff's Station  
**_ _ **Saturday, 8:14 AM  
**_ _ **October 10, 2015**_

Emma leaned back in her chair, laughing at something Jefferson said while waiting for Killian to come back from Granny's. The loud knock on the door got their attention when Regina stood there with her arms crossed and expressionless look on her face.

Jefferson faked a cough, feeling uncomfortable, "I'll be down in the Tech Room, call me if you need me or just wanna talk," he said, walking through the side door and disappeared down the hall. He felt strange when it came to Regina after watching the video countless times, and he felt like he invaded her privacy somehow; however, he was still here to find out who put the video up and bring them down to face the justice they deserve.

"Regina," Emma frowned, not thrilled to find her strolling through the station like she owned the place. If she walked in a certain area of the building, she would see who the current suspects were, and certain frames of the video were hanging on a white board, and she couldn't have that.

"Miss Swan," she said, closing the two doors and sat in front of Emma.

"Back to that, are we..." Emma muttered.

"I… I'm sorry, Emma. I'm just on edge, can we talk?"

"You're already here, kicked out my tech guy and closed the doors, so yes, we can talk," she answered, gazing out the window, spotting Killian with David, who just got back in town and she could only hope he was updating him on what the hell has been going on.

"What's going on?"

"I talked to Robin last night and got the closure I needed," she informed, fidgeting in her chair, "I don't want closure. It didn't help the issue, and it made it worse."

"Then what do you want, Regina? You gotta get out of this funk you're in, and it's not healthy."

"Honestly, I want him back," she started, watching Emma react in any type of way, but she just sat and stared at her before she continued, "I'm fucking miserable. I just want to be happy and loved, and when I'm with him, everything goes away, and I'm happy and loved. Among other things."

"Then be with him," Emma said, smiling, shifting in her chair and covering up her stomach. She hasn't told Regina of the good news, and right now she didn't want to because of the whole Robin-bet situation, and how it might not be good for her, at least that's what Dr. Goran told her, but what did he know?

"I realize that after all, he's do-Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I support you in everything you do, and that means I support your relationship with whoever you want, but what about Graham? Did you talk to him last night?" She asked, wondering about her Deputy Sheriff who's been up and down with her lately.

"Is he here?" Regina questioned, thinking how she was going to handle this and decided this was now or never. She thought about ignoring him, but that would be rude, and she liked him as a friend.

"Yeah, want me to call me up?" She asked, receiving a nod from Regina and picked up the phone, dialing the number before pressing to her ear. "Hey Graham, can you come to my office? You have a visitor."

She then hung up, and looked across her desk, "I will let you talk to each other alone, I need to see David anyway," she told her, standing up and walking out of her office towards her two of her four favorite men.

"Hey, Sher- Regina," Graham stopped, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I want to talk," she expressed, standing up and closed the door, "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"You and I are good friends, and I don't want to ruin that," she said, fast and continued, "I get that you like me, but I'm so miserable and Robin he's-"

"Whoa, calm down, Regina," he said, hands in between them like he was going to surrender, "We are good friends, and I enjoy your company, but I used to be head over heels for you."

"I- What?" She was confused.

"I was in love with you for a really long time, I even told David and Emma a few weeks ago, but then I started to work with her and she's all I bloody think about," he told her and Regina's eyes widen with her gaze going out the glass window towards Emma and then back to Graham.

"Are you out of your mind?" She yelled, hitting him with her purse, "she is happy with Killian, and I don't want you or anyone else to mess that up!"

"Oh, trust me, I know, but being around he-"

"Please shut up, she's in a fucking relationship with someone who is better looking than you, and you have no chance."

"You're insulting me, so does that mean you're mad at me for not telling you about my feelings toward you and Emma?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm trying to stop you from doing something with my best friend who is in a committed relationship with someone she's been in love with for four years."

"I can only hope something happens," he told her, hugging her before pulling away, "now I have to go work on a case, laters baby... Too much?"

Regina shook her head and decided she wasn't going to tell Emma about Graham's feelings. She made her way out towards David and Emma, "David! You're back!"

"Hello, Regina," he said, smiling at her.

"I apologize, but I have to go talk to a man about a relationship," she informed them.

"Go get my brother," David told her, smiling and she nodded at him when her gaze looked over Emma. She felt that there was something off about her appearance, but she didn't know what.

"I'll come talk to you later, and I… did you dye your hair? Get a new jacket?" She asked, hearing David laugh, "What?"

"Nothing, Regina, now go talk to your man," Emma chirped, ignoring the topic.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks!" Regina said, glancing at the clock before running out the door to her vehicle and jumping in before a smirk appeared on her face. She had something up her sleeve that could be all types of bad on her part. In her hometown in Ohio, some people would compare her to a fictional character in a fictional book, and that was known as the Evil Queen. She got banned from many places in her hometown because of what she did to people who betrayed her. Most of it was illegal, but she didn't care.

She gazed out the window when she saw Robin heading towards the station, and she jumped up and made her way towards him till she was standing in front of him, "Sweetness, didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon," he said, looking shocked and surprised.

"I was just coming to find you, I wanted to talk," she told him with a light smile when he motioned for her to go to his car; she couldn't help but smirk when he wasn't looking. Robin thinks he saw the worst side of Regina in the investigation room, but he hasn't and since her bad side resembles the Evil Queen in Snow White that means shits about to hit the fan, maybe worse.

What Emma said to Robin was starting to make sense, and he will soon find out: _Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman's scorned._

* * *

I will be working on the next chapter, but I don't know when it will be posted. I will make sure its before Christmas, because Damnit, I'm slacking so bad because of this stupid surgery and 90 doctor appointments. I'll be having surgery on my hand on the 6th of January, so typing will be so hard.

So, lets hope writers block doesn't get.

Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT.**

 **Authors note: I apologize for the confusion at the end of the last chapter I guess? She just wants revenge. This is a fanfic and AU and I didn't come up with the idea. Hopefully you'll understand everything when the story is over with.**

 _ **Credit:**_ **Story goes out to Rafaela who came up with the idea of the whole concept. I just wrote up everything.** _ **Rewriting everything.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _Nine Days Later_  
 _October 25  
_ _Police station_

"Hey, we need to talk," Jefferson said, seriously when he walked into Emma's office. She looked up at him and then back down, closing the file she was currently looking at. Focusing on more than one case was giving her the stress she didn't need right now. The crime rate in Storybrooke was raising fast, and the local news reporter was taking notice.

"About what?" She asked.

"A warrant."

"Okay, what's this warrant for?"

"It's for the email provider to give me all details about the email that's not public to the world… They will have no choice but to give me the real name on the account and the IP addresses where the account was created and being accessed, also, if an IP address keeps popping up, then we got our person," he explained.

"Do we have enough evidence to get the warrant?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Then let's get that damn warrant."

* * *

 _Regina's House_

7:54 PM

They've been back together for a little over a week, and Robin was going to take her on a date earlier than this, but she kept getting called into work and working double shifts. Then when she was free, he kept getting called into the swimming center so he could practice for the upcoming competitions.

Their lives were busy. They needed to find a way to bring the other person back into their schedule again.

Now, he leaned against his car, waiting for the clock to strike eight so he could walk up Regina's steps and knock on her door. He felt nervous. Not the shy type nervous, but the heart beating too fast and the brain over doing it kind of nervous because their relationship was honest and fragile and not based on a lie and it felt a little awkward, and it was his fault.

He breathed out in anticipation, running his fingers through his hair before walking up to her door and knocking on her door, casually waiting for her to answer. The door opened, and he smiled once he came face to face with Regina.

"You look stunning, Sweetness," he said, hearing a thank you mutter front her lips as she opened the door wider for him to come in when she turned and grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"You all good to go?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she answered, breathing out and made her way out the door with him behind her, and he smiled lightly, remembering their first date and how awkward and nerve wracking it was just like now, and they were even heading to The Enchanted Forest.

He couldn't help but think this was a do-over for them and he was kind of happy about it.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Regina couldn't help but be surprised when she walked into the empty restaurant, and the only people she saw was a couple of chefs and a waiter. Robin had rented out the whole restaurant for the evening.

"You continue to surprise me, Robin," she noted, sitting down after he pulled out her chair like a gentleman and sat in front of her with a wide smile.

"I continue to amaze you, you mean," he corrected, chuckling.

"That too."

–

The wine, the food, and the dessert all went smoothly with the many conversations they had throughout the two hours they were there, enjoying themselves and being in the company of each other like old times as if the bet had never happened.

Even though in the back of Regina's mind, it was forever there, nagging at her. It was a constant reminder of what he was capable of doing with her or any other female, and she hated it. He was making her doubt him, making her wonder things she shouldn't wonder and it was sucking the life out their relationship, or at least it was sucking the life out of her love for him.

"Mr. Nolan," the waiter appeared in front of them with a smile on his face gazed down at Robin, "the chef would like you to occupy him in the kitchen to decide on the final dessert for the night."

"Of course," Robin then excused him from Regina, who smiled at him and watched him disappear into the kitchen with the waiter.

"Ah, Mr. Nolan," Chad, the chef stood up straight when he walked into the kitchen and put the three choices in front of him. "Which would you like?"

"What are they?"

"I apologize, I forgot that you don't bake desserts, you just eat them," he snickered and pointed to each one telling him what they are, "Pineapple Upside Down Cake, Strawberry Cheesecake, and Carrot Cake."

Robin couldn't help but grimace at the last as he was not a huge fan of carrot cake or anything to do with carrots and he was definitely not going to let Regina eat something he knew for a fact she hated carrots just like he did.

"Strawberry Cheesecake," he said, proud of his decision.

"Fantastic Choice, Mr. Nolan!" Chad chirped and continued, "It will be delivered in a few moments." Robin couldn't stop from rolling his eyes at Chad and made his way out of the kitchen and toward Regina who was sitting there patiently, zipping up her black purse and setting it beside her.

"Sorry about that, Sweetness. There was a cake issue in the kitchen," he explained, and she couldn't help but giggle at him and watched him grab his glass, taking a few sips and then gazed at his glass with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"It just..It just tastes funny," he acknowledged before taking another sip and then shrugging after placing the glass back on the table. His eyes met hers and she smiled at him with what he thought was love.

"Maybe because you've been drinking water most of the night and you just let it sit there for a while and you and me both now wine taste better cold…"

"That may be true, but I'm still going to drink it because you know how much I hate wasting things," he told her, crossing his arms on the table and leaned forward to stare at her beauty that he couldn't get enough of. He thought she was beautiful tonight, but when wasn't she beautiful?

"Mr. Nolan, Miss Mills, here's your final dessert," the waiter said, making his presence known with the plates on his arm. Robin leaned back in his chair when he placed the plate in front of him and Regina. "If you need anything else, just call me."

After he had disappeared, Regina couldn't help but ask the question that first came to mind, "do you even know his name?"

"No," he responded, and her laugh was music to his ears.

"Why did you pick this cake?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Because it's your favorite."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, your best friend so happens to be the one person who knows everything when it comes to you."

"That she does..." She muttered, taking another bite thinking about her best friend and what seems to be up with her. She decided she wasn't going to worry about it and just question her the next time she saw her and changed the topic to him, "So, what time should I be there for your competition tomorrow?"

"You know about that?" he stopped eating, staring at her.

"Of course I do. What kind of girlfriend would that make me if I didn't?" She answered back.

He smiled at her, "around six."

"In the evening right? Because if it's in the morning, I think I rather watch from my bed." He chuckled at her, and he knew she wasn't a morning person, but he wasn't either. Mornings are meant for sleeping and cuddling.

"Not this time, it's in the evening. Come with Killian and Emma to get a seat," he told her, leaning forward slightly, grabbing her left hand, intertwining their hands together and he noticed she was wearing the promise ring.

And he couldn't stop smiling.

He perched up, hearing a slow song come on in the background and he stood up, still holding her hand, "dance with me."

"Okay," she answered, standing up and one hand in his and the other up and around his neck and then started to slow dance to the instrumental music that sounded romantic and loving in every way possible.

As they continued to slow dance, his mind couldn't help but wonder in every place possible when it came to Regina. Finding her, his true love, had to be the best thing that's ever happened to him, but he couldn't help but think about how much better their relationship would be if the bet weren't involved.

Then again, if the bet wasn't involved, he was positive they wouldn't even be dancing right now because their relationship would be non-existent.

At the moment, even when they're dancing, his mind wondered elsewhere again thinking about the _what if's_ in their relationship for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past few hours. The one _what if_ that continued to plague his mind was what if he told her the truth and the video never came out. She told him if she knew the truth, she would have been mad, but that's it, she wouldn't have left it. Emma even told him that, but he didn't listen.

He held a sigh in and spun Regina around and went back to their regular dancing position. He then couldn't help but wonder who put the damn video up that wasn't rotting in a jail cell. Emma told him they were close to finding out who did it as they were getting a warrant, but that didn't tell him much because you need a warrant to do many things nowadays.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of everything and put his primary focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. She seemed so at ease as she was leaning against him. He pulled back slightly, catching her attention, and then he pressed his lips to hers for the first time in over a week and it was orgasmic- at least to him because he truly missed her and her lips.

Regina pulled away first, but her lips still lingered close to his, "Thank you for tonight, Robin."

"Anytime, Sweetness," he told her before she pressed her lips against his again.

He always liked to end a date with a kiss, but was it really over?

* * *

 _Regina's House_

Robin walked her up to her front door, hands intertwined and he looked over at her with a smile and lightly pushed her against the door, causing a chuckle escape from her lips, "I had a lovely night, Miss Mills. May we do it again real soon?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded before pressing her mouth to his and wrapping her arms around his neck, but he pulled away moments later, "I would love to kiss you all night all, but you and I both know that we should stop now, or I won't be leaving."

"Maybe I don't want you to leave..." she muttered against his lips, biting at his lower lips before he groaned against her.

"Sweetness," he started, pulling away from her completely and stepping back a couple of feet and continued, "We are finally getting back to our normal-ness, and I don't want to ruin it."

"Oh..."

"It's not what you think!" he immediately responded, "I'm declining the invitation to stay and make love to you, no matter how bad I want to because we're taking things slow for a little bit."

She nodded, noticing that she couldn't do anything but respect him for standing his ground, and leaned forward, kissing him once more before responding, "I understand."

"I love you," he declared, stepping away from her and off the porch, watching her pull out her keys and unlocking the door before turning her attention back to him.

"I love you too, Robin," and after saying goodnight before escaping into her house, closing the door behind her and he turned swiftly, making his way to his car, thinking about calling a certain blonde for what she told him when he thought about giving up on her best friend.

"Love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that if you truly want it and that means not giving up no matter how badly you want to."

And with that, he never gave up.

Regina watched his car back out of her driveway and made her way right into the kitchen with her purse in her hands. She placed it on the counter and pulled out a plastic bag with the contents of what she took from the hospital days earlier and used them in tonight's events.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out the contents. She sighed, eying the three vials. One vial was half full, and her gaze went to the vial name. It was fifteen letters long, and when it comes down to it, it can be illegal in professional sports like baseball, football, the Olympics and swimming.

Steroids.

Regina smiled, picking up the three vials and placing them in a safer and smaller container so they wouldn't break and couldn't be found in her purse so openly if she was ever searched at the hospital.

Everything was going according to plan so perfectly.

* * *

I realize this chapter is incredibly short compared to the last one, but I needed a filler chapter where certain things needed to happen before drama happened.

Also, it's been forever since I did two chapters in two days. I'm kinda proud of myself, anyhow, bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT.**

 **Rant: I would personally like to point out that I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS STORY** _ **.**_ **I got an outline from Rafa and I put what's on the outline into the story. I came up with the captain swan and put what she wanted into words. That's it. So, that leaves me to stay, that this is** **JUST A STORY.** **Don't get mad at me because you don't like what's happening. I didn't come up with the idea, I literally just put it into words. I'm not forcing you to read it.**

 **Just a little reminder that Regina thinks he recorded them having sex.**

 **Steroids** **: So, she put it in his drink. I would like to explain that she crushed up the pills and stirred it. I don't know much about steroids, but I do know you can't drink the inject-able kind. You could, but it will fuck you up I guess?**

 **Also, this is a long chapter because the last one was super short.**

 **Credit: Rafa's idea, I'm just writing it, but some CaptainSwan moments are mine.**

 **Warning: Drama, illegal stuff that may or may not be possible, disliking Regina then you start to feel bad for her.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _Sheriff's Station_

 _October 26_ _h_ _, 2015_

 _11:16 AM_

"I'm sorry… what did you just say?" Regina asked, somewhat outraged and shocked. Her eyes were wide, and she stood in a frozen position. She didn't know if what she heard was right, but she needed to hear it again, but this time from Emma's mouth and not Killian's.

"We-"

"Not you, guyliner. I want to hear it come from her and only her," she snapped, eyes gazing at Emma.

"I'm pregnant, I'm surprised you didn't notice," Emma said, annoyed and frustrated. She knew she was going to have this conversation with her eventually, but she didn't want it to be now when she was waiting for Jefferson to walk in any moment with news on who the hell put the video up.

"Well, I noticed something, I just co-" She stopped, and sighed when the phone on the desk started ringing and Emma debated inside herself if she should answer that. What if it was Jefferson? Or another crime was committed that she couldn't handle, not while with this case and her pregnancy. It was putting too much stress on her.

"You going to answer that, love."

She sighed, picking up the phone and pressing one before putting it against her ear, "Hello? Oh... She's right here," she breathed out in relief when it wasn't even for her and glanced up at Regina who looked confused when Emma leaned forward, holding out the phone to her.

"It's the hospital, they can't seem to reach you on your cellphone," she told her, when Regina nodded, taking the phone and placing it against her ear and listened. She was on call today, and she forgot her phone in the car to talk to Emma and Killian without any interruptions. She was hoping she didn't have to go in, but being an on-call nurse, that wasn't really an option for her because someone would have eventually called her in. They always did.

"Yes, I'm on my way, Jackson," she then hung up the phone and glanced down at Emma, "we aren't done with this conversation, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, watching her gather her things when Jefferson walked in and stopped when Emma shook her head as he leaned against the wall, waiting for Regina to leave.

"See you at the swim meet."

And then she left, and Emma's focus was on Jefferson, "Anything?"

"I know who set up the video," he said, smiling with pride.

"Who is it?"

"It's two people, and they were both in a serious relationship with Robin."

"A revenge scandal, what did I tell you, Swan?"

* * *

Regina walked into the hospital, just to be greeted by Jackson, her co-worker and favorite nurse she had to work with every day. She smiled at him, heading towards the locker room, but he stopped her, "I called you in because the swimming competition has been put on hold till a blood test is held."

"Okay? You could have done a couple of blood test on your own."

"It's the whole damn team, and I'm new."

"Wait, blood test?"

"Yeah blood test, so, you need to call the coach of the Storybrooke Uni Team and call as soon as possible because the results have to be done before seven."

"Alright, you go call Kristina in the lab and tell her to be ready and I'll call the coach, and we will have this done before six," she instructed, heading towards the ER.

"Oh, and Regina, change first. You don't look like a nurse right now, you look like the fancy, rich Regina Mills," he told her, causing her to laugh and turn her direction towards the locker room to change into her purple scrubs before making her way to Dr. Whales office. He was currently out of town, leaving Dr. Goran in charge, but his office was open for anyone to use whether it was resting on his couch or using the phone- he didn't care, but when did he ever? He was barely ever in his office due to him being the chief of surgery.

She entered his office and went straight to his desk, pulling out the phone book and picking up the phone once she found the number and dialed, placing it against her ear and listened to it ring.

"Dr. Whale," Coach Lewis of the swimming team, answered after the first ring.

"I'm sorry, this is Nurse Mills calling from the hospital."

"Oh, hello Miss Mills, what can I do you for?" He asked, nicely.

"You called about having a blood test for the team before the competition?" She realized it sounded more like a question than a statement, but she wasn't totally sure about the whole situation because it was mixing her personal and professional life together.

"Yes! I want them tested for everything! Marijuana, steroids, meth, whatever. I don't want no druggie on my team," he said, and that's when a plan popped into her head, and she smirked. This was making her revenge plan twenty times easier.

"I understand, Sir. Would you like to gather up the team members and bring them in? The sooner, the better."

"I agree if it's possible to get the results before the competition that would be great. I'll be on my way- wait, where do I go? Who do I ask for?"

"You go to the third floor. It's where they draw blood and Jackson, and he's a nurse along with me will be there, so just come on up."

"Alright, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Bye," and then he hung up before she could say anything. She shrugged, hanging up as she was reworking the plan in her mind. This was perfect in every way.

This just got interesting.

* * *

It was exactly forty-eight minutes later when the waiting room filled up with eight bulky swimmers and two coaches. Lewis was standing in front of the counter, signing a piece of paper, "where's the nurse I was talking to on the phone? Mills something.."

"Yo! Regina!" Jackson yelled, accidentally scaring the coach in front of him who looked up with a glare. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," Coach Lewis muttered, bitterly.

A couple of the boys looked up from their phones after hearing Regina's name and gazed over at Robin, who had a confused facial expression because he didn't even know she worked today. He was pretty sure she was supposed to be off today.

She appeared from Dr. Whale's room and smiled, "Yes, Jackson?"

He held up a clipboard with some papers on it. She walked over, taking it and looking it over, "alright, Jackson, see if we have any other nurses that are free to make this go faster."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You must be Miss Mills," Coach Lewis said, smiling, holding out his hand for her to shake but she just kept staring at him.

"I apologize, but I can't shake your hand with a virus going around," she stated, looking over at the group and then back at him and then said, "So, why don't you go sit over there, and we will have this done in no time."

"I understand and thanks, I realize this was on short notice," he told her before walking over to his seat, and his assistant handed him his IPad.

The door to the ER opened, and Jackson came alone, and she frowned, "any free nurses?"

He shook his head and sighed, drumming her nails on the back of the clipboard, "go get four kits."

"Alright, be right back," he said and walked off towards back to the ER for the kits to take blood. Regina stared at him and then glanced down at the eight names on the list. Her eyes read Robin's name, and she couldn't help but frown as guilt rose up inside of her, but she has chosen to ignore it because she was almost done with her revenge plan, and once she started things, no matter how bad they got, she would continue with them till they were finished.

She made her way towards the eight who were sitting there silently, and smiled, "Hello, I'm Regina, I will be one of the two nurses for you today."

Most of them had confusion written on their faces, and she knew that the coach told them nothing meaning they had no idea why they were here.

"Since Coach Lewis didn't tell you, you are here for a blood test. It will check for drugs in your system before the big competition. It's required," she explained, hearing a click from the side door and watched Jackson come in and stand beside her with a cart of vials, needles, gloves and some other materials that may or may not be needed when taking blood.

"I hope none of you fear needles," Jackson smiled, seeing a few with wide eyes. They feared needles, many people do, and hopefully they won't have after today.

"Alright! Four of you are with me, four of you are with him. I would recommend for you to choose wisely on the nurse," Regina said with a light smirk, looking over at Jackson who rolled his eyes at her.

"Why should we choose wisely?" Jason asked, curious.

"I'm a pro at taking blood since I've been doing it for years, but him? Not so much, he just started about a month ago. He's having some hand problems," Regina said, trying to scare them just because they tease her all the time and it was working.

"Since nobody is saying anything, I'll choose for you," Regina started, looking down at the name chart and continued, "Kyle, Jason, Lucas and Parker are with Jackson and Austin, Robin, Brian and Tyson are with me." A few groans went around, but the two groups go into the rooms.

Regina followed the four into room six where three of the four sat on the bed, and Robin sat in the wooden chair, watching her put on her latex gloves, "so," she began, "who's going first?"

Silence filled the room, and Regina could hear the tick of the clock. She turned and pointed to Robin, "you're up first."

"Oh fuck..."

* * *

After twenty-eight minutes, eight members' blood was taken, and two team members were currently trying to calm themselves because they got over emotional due to the fear of needles and then even started to cry. Regina pulled off her gloves after putting the last of the four vials of blood into the vial stand and walking out of the room towards the nurse's station and placed it on the counter beside some paper and grabbed her clipboard to fill out the correct paperwork for the lab tech.

"So, did I hear a loud hysterical cry through the room or was that just my imagination?" Jackson answered behind her and then placing the four vials into her vial stand and placing it into a safe container to carry it.

"Sadly, yes."

Jackson couldn't help but laugh and grab his clipboard, doing exactly what Regina is doing since it's required.

"I will take this down to the lab, why don't you give them some cookies for their cooperation and help them sign out," Regina told him, ripping two papers in half and placing them in the container and turned to Jackson, who was finishing up his paper and then repeated the process of ripping the paper and placing it in the container and turned to the group who were casually sitting there talking and teasing each other.

"Gentleman," Regina yelled over them and smiled at them when they went silent, "Thank you for your cooperation today, Jackson will give you some cookies and juice, so you don't faint. You need to eat and drink something when you get back to the Swimming Center and what he will give you will hold you over till then, or you won't be having a good competition." She then turned to the counter, grabbing the container and made her way towards the elevator.

"Sweetness," Robin said, loudly, getting up and making his way towards her as she stood there waiting for the elevator.

"Hey-" she started, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and then the elevator dinged. She pulled up and smiled at him, "I gotta take these to the lab."

"Alright, I'll see you for lunch or at the center, love you," he said, watching her step into the elevator and lightly smiled at him.

"Love you too," She chirped and the elevator doors closed and she looked down at the container and then at the doors as guilt roamed over her, but she already knew it was too late to back out now.

"Don't back out now, you're so close," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Regina walked into the empty lab, sitting down the container and pulled out the vial stand, placing it beside the container and stared down at the vials of blood. She already mixed crushed steroids in his drink last night, so she had nothing to lose if she did something else illegal.

She grabbed his vial of blood, took off the cap, placing it back on the counter and pulling out a vial of Medical Marijuana and stopped to stare at it. She felt kind of bad to ruin his swimming career, but she lost her promotion because of the bet and then recording them having sex. He humiliated her in every way, just by accepting the bet and dating her, and here she was, pretending to be with him to get her revenge. She smirked and took the cap off the vial and dropped a couple of drops into the blood and placed it back into her jacket pocket.

Putting the cap on the blood vial, she shook it up and placed it back in the vial stand and made her way towards the middle of the room and rang the bell for the lab tech to know that she has a job to complete. They didn't get to do a lot because it was Storybrooke and nothing exciting ever happened.

"Regina! Hey!" Christina yelled, happily and a smile filled her face when her gaze went to the blood vials on the black table. "Oh my god, I get to do something today!"

"Wait, Jackson didn't call you?" Regina asked, confused.

"Who's Jackson?"

"Never mind, do you think you have this done before seven? They have to be done quickly as possible."

"I can have them done in an hour, want me to call you then?"

"Yes, please," Regina said, leaving the lab and make her way towards the elevator and her mind was solely on the revenge plan. She couldn't believe how well it was working out and she was loving every minute of it. It was just like the old days when it was just Daniel and her wreaking havoc on the people that betrayed them.

"Well… the revenge plan is almost complete," she muttered to herself, and now all she needed was the test results and have them delivered to Coach Lewis. Her life will be better than it ever has and once she ruined Robin and she will be able to move on, whether it's in a jail cell or working at the library, she will be happy.

* * *

Regina slowly picked at her lunch, staring at the poster across the table. It was about honesty and guilt. The more she stared at it, the more the guilt started to rise up inside of her, and it was getting close to the end of the hour, waiting for the blood test. She was starting to regret what she had done, because of a damn poster and her subconscious, but it was too late to do anything about the regret.

Because everything was already in motion.

"Hey, Sweetness," Robin said, appearing from the elevator that was ten feet from her left. She gazed up from her food with surprise. Seeing him at her work twice in one day was not what she wanted, especially not when she was feeling guilty.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Swimming Center, doing laps or something?"

"Wow, calm down, Sweetness. I got a break and figured I'd pop by and see you- voluntary this time."

"Oh," she answered, popping a French Fry in her mouth when he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. In that moment, all she felt was guilt and glanced over at the poster as it read: "A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession."

"I wanted to talk to you before you went back on your shift."

"About what?" She asked, gazing away from all the quotes that read on the poster.

"Tonight's competition," he smiled, and continued, "I decided tonight that I'm not going to win the competition for me, like I usually would, I want to win it for you."

"I- what?" She asked, half shocked and half confused.

"People in sports tell people they're going to do certain things for the people they love like a baseball player making a home-run for the woman he loves, and I'm doing this for you because your love gives me strength and makes me happy a-" He stopped when his phone started to ring. Pulling it out from his pocket, he gazed down at the text on the screen and then pushed it back in his pocket, "I apologize, but I have to go, but remember what I said, and I love you." He leaned forward, cupping her face and kissing her passionately before pulling away and disappearing toward the opened elevator.

She smiled at him, watching the elevator doors close and then she looked down at her lap, as her mind was processing everything that just happened. Rewinding the people few weeks since the video came out and she started to realize something that was so obvious before.

He didn't do it, but she thought he did because the evidence was there, but now, now she finally realized he did really love her, and he didn't record them because computers are the easiest thing to mess with and-

Her cell phone started to ring, and it was Christina, and she thought about throwing her phone because she just ruined the one thing she now wanted to keep, but it was too late.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Regina made her way out of the bathroom, throwing away the paper towel in the trash. She just threw up her lunch and breakfast and blamed it fully on her guilty conscience once her eyes gazed down at the results Christina gave her moments earlier. She walked toward the nurse's station, grabbing the results and made her way back to the trash can and started ripping them up.

"You okay, Regina?" Whale asked, who came out of the elevator, scaring her. She didn't even know he was back from New York, and he wasn't supposed to be till next week.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," she lied. She felt sick, miserable and her mind was starting to go out of control. She thought of every little problem that could happen and what the consequences would be, but she knew one thing was going to happen and that was she was never going to be with Robin Nolan ever again, and that was her fault.

"You look ill, go home," he demanded, protecting the patients in case she was sick and contagious. She nodded towards him and said goodnight and made her way towards the locker room to change. The more she thought about the mistakes she made, the more she wondered how long she would go to prison. She started to talk herself into admitting she was wrong to Emma or she could just wait till Emma finds out what she done and she will because that's how good she is at her job.

Regina groaned, finished getting ready and made her way out of the hospital so she could go see Robin's final competition that would have determined if he would of went to the Olympics. As she made her way towards her car, she couldn't help but wonder how the next few days would have turned out if the blood results weren't tampered with and how she would truly feel if and when Robin would win for her.

She fucked up majorly, and she knows it, but that didn't stop her from ripping up the results earlier, and it wasn't stopping her from hitting the steering wheel like she was doing at the very moment. She wasn't handing the results to the coach, but someone else, some delivery boy and when that happened, it will be too late, and she will lose everything.

And it was all her fault, and she was going to have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"Fuck!"

* * *

The Swimming Center

6:04 PM

Regina made her way up to the bleachers after sitting in her car debating whether to park or pull out and drive straight to the police department and give herself up to the first available officer that came in her sight. She sat next to a bunch of random people for two reasons. The first reason was that it was the closest to the door and the second reason was that she wasn't in sight of the team.

It was like as if she had never shown up.

"Ladies and Gentleman! It's time for the Semi-Finals Competition, so let's welcome the eight gentlemen from the Storybrooke University Swim Team!" The happier announcer yelled into the microphone.

The longer Regina sat there, the lower she sunk into her seat, feeling the guilt fire in her to the point of a breakdown and it would soon when she would be sitting across from Emma telling her what she had done with tears running down her cheeks. She looked over at the team, but her gaze went to Robin, who kept looking through the bleachers up and front and she knew then he was looking for her.

"Please, Robin, don't win.." She muttered to herself, when the people around her stood up clapping, bringing her back to reality, and to what was in front of her when the announcer started to introduce the members that were competing in the different categories.

"Jason Wright, Lucas Neville, and Robin Nolan, please go to your locations to start the first competition," the depressing announcer told them into the microphone. He went on and discussed that the first competition was six laps and would go fast, but most importantly, whoever won this was going to the Olympics. Regina never wanted to be somewhere else so bad in her life.

"Gentleman, get in your positions!"

"Once you hear the whistle, you know what to do!"

"Get ready, Honey!"

"You got this! This is what you've been training for!"

Announcers, coaches, and loved ones were shouting all over the room, and it was starting to give her a damn headache. Then some horn went off, and everyone went into complete silence, and that meant the whistle was about to go off. She has been to enough matches, and she knew that the whistle wasn't that loud and if the people weren't silent, the ones competing couldn't hear it.

"Get ready, get set-" And then the whistle went off, and the men jumped and splashed into the water, doing what they do best. Regina's gaze stayed focused on Robin and when the fourth lap came and went, she couldn't help but close her eyes because she knew what was about to come.

And that was, he was going to win.

It was coming to the very last lap, and she couldn't stop fidgeting in her chair while listening to the stupid announcers and watching Robin. He was seconds away from the button on the side, "three, two… and Robin Nolan is the winner!"

The crowned, cheer, and clapping away as he made his way out of the water and the coach was the first one to him, wrapping a towel around him, telling him how proud he was and the doors opened and in came Emma with David, Graham, and four deputies and she looked pissed. She made her way towards the announcer, snatching the microphone from his hand without even saying please or thank you.

"I need everyone to be quiet," she snapped into the microphone when everyone eventually went completely silent. Everyone respected Emma, her being the sheriff, but if they wanted to see something go down, they would do what she said, "Marian Hood!, I know you're here, so do us all a favor and get her ass down here so I can arrest you."

Silence ran through the room till a dark haired girl ran from the side of the room and started running towards one of the two exits that were currently blocked by Graham and David. She was heading straight for Graham, probably thinking she could get past him when Karma bit her in the ass.

She slid on the wet tiles and right into the pool.

Nobody could help but laugh even if they didn't know the situation. Emma made her way towards the side of pool with Deputy Sheriff Robinson behind her and smiled, "Somebody gets her out of the damn water."

Brody just stood there awkward, not sure whether he should strip out of his uniform or just jump in the water, but thankfully he didn't have to because Jason Wright, one of the members on Robin's team was still in the water and wrapped his arms around her, "Marian, it's been a while," he said, chuckling before pulling her toward the steps.

"Let go of me or.. or I'll scream!" She struggled against him, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Scream what? Rape? I'm sure you played that card a few too many times, but hey, when you get out of the water, I'll get to see you get arrested, and I'm dying to see that." he smirked, pushing her up and into one of the deputies arms who grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and placing handcuffs on her.

"You can't do this! I did nothing wrong! Absolutely nothing!" She claimed.

"Brody, do you mind?" Emma said, walking over to the announcer, handing him back his microphone as Brody turned and smiled proudly at the woman, "Marian Hood, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"You can't be serious! You're arresting me? This is absurd."

"Get her out of here," Emma yelled over and turned to the two announcers and the three coaches, "I apologize for interrupting the competition." She then backed up from them, gazing over at a smiling Robin, who could either be happy over the win he just got or the fact that she finally made an arrest over the video. Her gaze went around the room and came in contact with Regina who watched with wide eyes and she then knew that Regina knew the truth now.

That Robin never did record them together, and her revenge plan was for nothing, and now she was going to lose Robin forever because of her own thoughts and dark background.

Regina watched Emma walk out of the swimming center, and soon enough chatter filled the room again of what just happened and celebration as she muttered to herself, "I should have just turned myself in." She stood up and rushed out of the swimming area, just to see the assistant coach head straight inside with the test results in hand, and he looked furious.

She definitely didn't want to be there to see Robin's dream crushed because of her, and now she was running, and it wasn't to her car, but to the sheriff's station because she is going to do the right thing even if it meant losing everything in the process.

Regina Mills was turning herself in.

* * *

Sheriff's Station

6:49 PM

Marian glared at the woman beside her who was also handcuffed to the table as Emma pushed her chair back, and about to leave the room, "wait!"

"Zelena! Keep your damn mouth shut," Marian snapped.

"I'll tell you everything, as long as I'm in a different interrogation room," Zelena said, and Emma nodded when Brody walked over to her, un-cuffing her from the table and taking her to another interrogation room while making her way to her office to discuss the final bits of evidence they found in the last hour that was in both of their cars.

They had the stolen footage from Robin's building showing both of them entering and exiting, and then the flash-drive with the app on it, and the emails that were printed out. It was like if they were going to be caught, they wanted to have all the evidence right there out in the open so they could make a plea deal, but the DA wasn't too big on plea deals. He liked trials and jury's.

Emma walked into her office to find a hysterical Regina, standing in her office, and she didn't know if that was good or bad, so she was taking it slowly and cautiously, "Regina, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Robin's competition?

"Oh, Emma, I did something awful," she answered, quickly.

"Oh, bloody hell," she muttered, sounding like Killian every day. She closed the door behind her and locked it before turning to her and asked, "What did you do?"

"I wanted revenge on the whole bet and video thing," she confessed, and Emma closed her eyes, dropping her head.

"Was it illegal?"

"Very."

"How illegal is very illegal?"

"Prison time."

"Oh fuck," Emma said, walking over to her desk and sitting down before gazing back to Regina and continued, "I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but can it be covered up?"

"I'm afraid not," she answered, finally sitting down.

"What did you do exactly? Maybe it can be a misd-"

"I drugged Robin," she blurted out, watching shock over Emma's face. Her eyes widen, and her jaw dropped and for a second, she wasn't sure she quite heard what her best friend said.

"Come again?"

"I.. I drugged Robin in a way," she claimed.

"How do you drug him 'in a way'? What does that mean? What exactly did you do?" Emma had questions, and she needed answers before she could go any further.

"I put placed a few droplets of steroids in Robin's wine when we were on our date yesterday, and then today, they all came in for blood tests, and I tampered with his by putting droplets of Medical Marijuana in it."

"Oh my heavens, that is really fucking illegal," Emma acknowledged, letting her law brain came in. There were different types of crimes that could come into play with the whole drugging a person.

"I know! I know!"

"I.. W-.. I.." Emma was speechless, and she was barely ever speechless

"I thought about turning myself in before going to the competition, but then I went against it because I wanted to see him win, and then I saw you and the whole Marian thing and once you walked out, the guilt was already there, and it just went full circle, and I ran here."

"What do you want me to do Regina?"

"You're my friend, but you're also the sheriff so, I'm telling you to arrest me."

"I can't arrest you."

"Why? Why not?" She asked, loudly.

"Because, no crime has been reported. I can't arrest you till Robin files a report against you and I would have to see the blood test and to determine how high the level of steroids and MJ you used, it's hard to say what could happen."

"Emma, please! I'm confessing to a crime! You have to arrest me, God Dammit!" Regina yelled, tears falling from her cheeks. The guilt was real, but so wasn't the fear and sadness. Emma could see it all over Regina and she couldn't do anything right now.

"I… I wouldn't be the one to arrest you. Brody or Kyle or Miller or Bellamy would have to arrest you. I'm too close to you," Emma told her.

"I.. I understand, but can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you tell me the max of how many years I would get in prison?" She asked.

"Ten years. The maximum is ten years for this type of crime in the state of Maine," Emma declared, hearing Regina breathe out as her mind started to process of what she might get when it comes to it.

"I deserve that..."

"No, you don't. You don't deserve that, Regina," Emma started, getting up and around her desk, hugging her, and continued, "You will get a lighter sentence because this is your first and only crime that you ever committed."

"But it was premeditated," Regina muttered against her, wrapping her arms around her as well.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We will do what needs to be done when the time comes," Emma said, pulling back when she saw Killian standing there. She stood up and unlocked the door to let him in, "what's up, bartender?"

"You won't believe what just happened! Jason, Lucas, Matt and Robin were all disqualified from the competition because there were drugs in their system!" he said, somewhat amazed and shocked when he heard Regina sob, and he turned to her, "what is going on? Why is she crying?"

"Close the door would ya, baby," Emma said, leaning against her desk, eying Regina who hasn't stopped crying because of the whole ordeal.

"What the hell's going on, Emma?"

"Regina drugged Robin," Emma told him when Regina leaned over and started digging through her purse.

"Sorry, did I hear you right, love?" Killian asked, and Regina looked over and glared, feeling somewhat insulted that they both had to hear it twice because she didn't seem like the person who would do that, but she was because she used to do it all the time when she lived with her mother because being bad was funnier and easier than ever being good.

"I drugged Robin, I can be bad too, you know," she then placed two empty vials on her desk.

"Son of a bitch, I didn't know you had it in you, Mills," Killian smirked, and then it faded when he saw the glare coming from Emma, who wasn't liking how she was pretty much cheering her on for what Regina's done and said, "Yeah, well, let me just say this won't go over well when the truth comes out, yeah?"

"Arrest me, Emma! Do your fucking job!" Regina yelled, suddenly and that's when Emma looked out the window and saw Robin standing at the front desk and cursed when her phone rang. She picked it up after the first ring and listen to the deputy, "do not let him back here, whatever you do, keep him up there."

She hung up and dialed another number, asking for Brody to come in here.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, confused.

"I'm going to do my job."

* * *

The door opened, and Brody strolled in with a confused expression when he saw Robin outside arguing with his brother and Graham, "what's going on with Robin and-" he started to stop when he saw an upset Regina and an amused Killian.

"This is Regina Mills, she has committed and confessed to a crime, and I need you to arrest her," Emma declared, motioning for him to do so, but he just stood there with confusion.

"Brody?"

"Why am I arresting her-you?-" He asked, turning to Regina.

"Because I committed a very illegal crime and I must face the consequences," she answered.

"Place the handcuffs on her, read her Miranda rights, then take her to interrogation room six," Emma instructed, and he nodded at her, doing as told, waking towards her. He couldn't disobey his boss no matter the circumstances, but he was so confused on what happened. He thought Regina was the perfect, respected nurse, but he just heard she committed a crime and had to arrest it.

He was just having a hard time believing it.

Emma gave Killian a look, and he opened the door and stood there, awkwardly awaiting for the moment Regina would get arrested, causing a few deputies and others to stop what they were doing and watch since they were very noisy people.

"Brody-"

"Right, sorry," he gazed at Regina, "can you please turn around and put your hands behind your back?"

She did, and he placed the handcuffs on her and started reading her rights, "Regina Mills, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes," she answered and then he helped her make her way out of the office and made ways toward the interrogation room.

"Regina!"

"Regina!" Robin yelled confused now, just to be held back by a couple of officers. She glanced over at him and mouthed 'I'm sorry, ' and then they both disappeared down the highway.

"Emma, what the hell happened in there? What's going on?'

"Regina Mills confessed to a crime and has been arrested."

* * *

Boom! Another chapter. It needed to be done honestly and I've been having no writers block, this makes me happy.

Also, did you expect that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT.**

 **A/N: I realized why I had such awful writers block… My depression medication! I stopped taking it and boom, writing has become my passion again.**

 **Credit: Rafa's idea, I'm writing it to the best of my ability.**

 _A lot of talking in this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Why is she getting arrested? Why is she being arrested?" Robin yelled, outraged and confused. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but one thing sure was he wasn't leaving the station till he got some answers.

"She confessed to a crime, Robin. She felt guilty and turned herself in."

"Confessed to a crime? What crime? What the hell happened? What did she do? Should I get her a lawyer?" He was throwing question after question at her, and she didn't how to tell him it was about him. That he was the victim in all this and that Regina might have ruined his life and hers.

"I can't disclose anything to you because I don't have all the answers-"

"Then talk to her, Emma! Do your fucking job and get her out of whatever mess she's in!" He yelled in her face, causing Killian and a couple of deputies to get up and walk towards them. They saw that her safety was at risk.

"I am doing my fucking job! I wish people would stop telling me that. I had her arrested for a crime she committed against you!"

"W-what?" He choked out, "what do you mean against me? She didn't do anything to me. Let me take her home, please..."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because she's being charged with assault, two theft of controlled substances, and two possessions of a drug without a prescription," she told him, crossing her arms and watching all the emotions spread across his face. She could tell he was in disbelief, but what stuck out was his confusion and then she knew that he didn't know about the blood test results.

"She wouldn't do that-"

"You don't know, do you?" She interrupted, already knowing the answer.

"Know what?"

"About the blood test results?"

"What about them?"

Emma looks over at Killian who shook his head no which means he wouldn't be the one telling him causing her to sign. She had to be the one to tell him, but she knew he wouldn't believe her without any evidence to back up her statement. She looked over at Graham, "do you mind calling the hospital and faxing over the blood test results from the Swim team?"

"Not at all, how fast do you want them?" He asked.

"Maybe in the next five minutes?"

"I can do that," he told her, leaving her alone with Killian, David and a couple of deputies. Once they learned of her pregnancy, they got real protective over her.

"What the hell does the blood test results have to do with anything, Emma?" He asked, furiously and crossed his arms glaring with daggers at her.

"You'll see."

It wasn't even five minutes later when Graham walked back in with a handful of papers and handed them to her. Emma looked through them for a moment and found Robin's blood results and laid them in front of him.

Robin picked them up and when he read over everything his eyes widen, but Emma could still see the shock, anger and hurt written on them. "It's over."

"What?" She asked, not hearing him.

He dropped it back on the desk, falling back into one of the deputy's chair, and gazed up at her, "my swimming career. It's over now… What? How? W-"

She knew what he was asking, "she did it because you hurt her worse than any other human being has. You accepted the bet and went with it. It hurt her pride, ego, and self-esteem, her confidence, fucked with her emotions..."

"But, I thought we got past that..."

"Seriously, Mate? Have you seen any lass get over something that fast?" Killian asked, dumbfounded.

"Emm-"

"Oh, no, I'm not getting involved anymore. You made your bed, now lay in it," she snapped, stepping away from them and went straight to her office. Her emotions were getting to her, but so wasn't the stress. Both of them were her friends and she wasn't going to do anything. She couldn't, not anymore. Being involved meant she had to pick a damn side and she knows she would pick Regina's side no matter what she did.

It wasn't even ten minutes when Graham walked in, sending a sympathy smile toward her, "you okay, Em?"

"No, I'm not. This got way to out of hand. I should have just told Regina about the bet myself and maybe none of this would have happened."

"Yeah, right," he chuckled and leaned against the desk and looked down at her and said, "We know Regina better than anyone else. She would definitely do something behind his back like she did."

"True."

"He wants to fill out a report on what she's done to him," he told her, hearing a groan come from her. Emma knew how that was going to go. Regina would then file a report against him and she will be right in the middle of it.

"I really hate being the Sheriff right now," she muttered.

"Do you want me to tell Regina what's going on?"

"No, I'll do it, just give me a few minutes." She said, frowning at the file on her desk. She did everything that she was supposed to when it came to this case. She found the bad guys and locked them up, and tried to protect the good ones, but nothing seemed to be going right with this case. It was really messing with her mind.

Emma stood up and made her way towards the interrogation, ignoring Robin who stood up and called out to her. She was done dealing with him for the day, and it was time to put her full attention to Regina and how she could get the assault dropped.

Opening the door, Regina sat there across from Brody who looked completely devastated. "Brody, you can go on break if you'd like."

"She told me what she did, but she didn't tell me why," he said, ignoring her about the break. This was bugging him because they were friends and they helped each other over the years, and he couldn't understand why she would do what she did.

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," Emma quoted, sitting next to him.

"That's not funny," he glared.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Brody. I'm telling when something bad happens to a woman, most of them think vindictive and revenge-like. It's what we do."

He sighed, understood and looked at Emma, "that break sounds good."

"Go take your break, I will find you later," she told him, staring at Regina who watched him get up and leave the interrogation room without even a goodbye.

"He's upset with me."

"Of course he is, you're his friend, and he had to arrest you because you confessed to committing a crime," Emma said, laying her hand on her stomach when she felt a little bit of pain.

"Wait, you actually arrested me?" Regina asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course, Robin filed a report against you."

"He did, did he?"

"Yeah, so, this is for you," Emma said, pulling out a couple pieces of paper from a folder and laying it in front of her. The only way to get Regina out of the assault charge was for her to file a report against Robin.

"You want me to file a report against him? For what he did to me?"

"It's that, or you get ten years in prison for assault plus more time for the drugs you stolen and used."

* * *

"If you didn't know about the blood test and Regina, why are you here?" Brody questioned Robin while ruffling through his desk looking for a stapler for his report. He needed to staple, then type it up on the computer and turn it in.

"I came because I saw Marian get arrested and I wanted confirmation that it was her who put up the video."

"I see, well, she was one of the two people who was involved."

"Two people?"

"Yeah, Zelena was the other," Brody answered, typing on his computer to send in the report to Emma so she could review it over to make sure he did it correctly.

"Both of ex's were plotting against me?"

"Yeah, and then Regina got her revenge because you fucked her up with the bet thing. I thought someone should have kicked your ass, but she wanted to do what you did to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Regina had a promotion. She was the Head Nurse, after the video of you two released and it was realized she was the woman you selected in the bet, she got demoted. She wanted to be Head Nurse for the last six years, and it went down the drain because you were thinking with your dick," he explained, standing up and heading towards the printer.

"I didn't know that," he muttered to himself.

"You can go now or wait to speak to Emma again, but I'd go against that because she's not you or Regina's biggest fans right now."

"I'll- Emma!" He yelled, seeing her walk towards her office and she stopped, dead in her feet, cursing under her breath. She didn't want to talk to him or anyone else. The case was killing her brain.

She turned and put on her best fake smile, "yes?"

"I want to talk to Regina."

"Ask Brody," she turned away and started walking towards her office once again. He just followed her and put his hand on the door from her trying to open it.

"I'm asking you, you're the sheriff, this is your station."

"Jesus Christ, I'm really starting to hate this job."

"If she wants you to leave the room, you will leave or you will be escorted out," she told him and opened the door when Regina stood up, ready for the lockup procedure just to freeze when she saw Robin behind her.

"What the hell is this?"

"He wants to talk and wouldn't leave me alone till he talked to you," she sighed, placing the bag on the table that had chips and water in it. "So, you are going to talk and I'm going home. If you want something, ask for Brody."

"Oh, here," Regina said, pushing the folder towards her that had the paperwork in it to file a report against Robin. If she filled it out was another story.

Emma nodded, picking it up and walking out the door, debating to look inside the folder. She needed to know if Regina was going to prison just by looking inside the folder.

So she did, and to her surprise, Regina filled it out and then some, giving every detail that seemed important to her.

She then made her way to Brody and laid the folder in front of him, "do me a favor and have Deputy Newman file this."

"You don't want me to do it?"

"No, I don't, because I'm going home and you are going to be in charge until tomorrow, is that okay?"

He stood up straight with a wide smile, "Sounds perfect! Have anything else that needs to be done."

"Just this, but Robin is talking to Regina, have someone watch over and if she wants him to leave, make sure it happens. I told her if she needed anything, to ask for you," she told him and started to think about something else. "Oh, and you or Graham need to deal with Marian and Zelena."

"Sounds good," he said, writing down what he needs to do in his notepad and looked up at her, "may I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she smiled, "go ahead."

"Why me? Why ask me to be in charge and do all the big tasks?" He asked her, curiously. She was giving him more duties and asked him to do the heavy jobs that were usually given to David or Graham.

"Who do you think is going to take over for me when I go on leave or when I decide to step down if needed? I gotta make sure you can do that job."

"Yo-You picked me for the job?" He stuttered, happily.

"Yes, now have a good evening, Brody and good luck tonight. I think you'll need it."

"Good Night, Emma."

* * *

"I thought you got past the bet and the video."

She scoffed at him, "You assumed that I was, but you were wrong. We, woman, don't get over things, we get even."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that."

Silence filled the room for a number of odd minutes, with their eyes facing towards the white walls and Officer Kyle couldn't help but feel the uncomfortableness growing around him, so he did what he thought was best and excused himself from the room and stood outside the door.

"Now that we're alone, why don't we have this out, huh, sweetness?"

"Oh cut the sweetness crap, I know you got that from Days of our Lives with Steve and Kayla, but I do agree we should have this out," she said, leaning over and grabbing a water bottle and popping it out and taking a long drink.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd you accept the bet?"

"This wasn't what I meant by 'having it out,'" he told her. The conversation was growing nowhere and it was starting to bug him because he had so many questions to ask but didn't have the balls to ask them.

"What's going inside that pretty little head of yours, Sweetness?'

"You're not Patch, you're far from it, so stop calling me Sweetness, but if you must know, lots of things," she half answered, annoyed that he continues to call her Sweetness even after he knows what she done to him.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me, I won't interrupt. I want to know why you did what you did," he said, calmly. Truth be told, he wanted a reason to pull back the report he filed on her. But most importantly he wanted to help her get the charges drop, even after everything she did.

"Okay..." She started, breathing out a little, trying to bring her mind to ease so she can find a way to express what she's been feeling since she found out. "The bet is the reason you even talked to me, and you felt that the reason you could win it was to be in a relationship with me."

"That's not t-"

"No interruptions and it is because I talked to a few of your friends in lock up. The one's you were close to and I can't help but think so lowly of you because you did that. We had this perfect relationship and it was based off a lie. I can understand you accepting the bet, I can understand you trying to sleep with me, but I can't understand why you went and wanted a relationship with me just to lie to my face day in and day out."

He opened his mouth and closed it because he knew she was far from done. He could tell by just looking at her that she was on a roll and she wasn't finished, and after all this time, she had to have these pent up thoughts and emotions spinning inside of her wanting to escape.

"I get that you wanted money, congratulations, you're greedy, but you didn't have to get into a relationship with me at all."

"You wouldn't have slept with me any other way."

"That's what it was, wasn't it? All about the sex?" She asked and he sighed, slowly nodding at her, but she had to know that it wasn't all about the sex.

"This is all so confusing!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the table, "I don't understand any of this. I don't understand how you could continue to lie to my face even after you called off the bet. I would have forgiven you, but no, you kept it a secret and you made my best friend keep a secret and I realized, I don't know you at all."

"Regina, you know me better than anyone else in this whole world."

"No, I don't. If you can keep Emma and Killian talking, that must mean you had something on them. Did you blackmail them?"

"I didn't blackmail them, exactly," he answered, honestly.

"Emma threatened me numerous times and when she was going to tell you, I found out she was pregnant and-"

"You blackmailed her with her pregnancy? How low can you get?"

"I-"

"You blackmail my best friend, and you lie about something so huge, and for so long, it makes me wonder what else you are capable of and what else you could lie about..."

Robin couldn't help but bite his tongue after she said that. He never really thought about her when it came to the bet. He never really thought how it might have affected her in anyway and he never regretted for accepting a bet so bad..

"But then," she started, bringing him out of his thoughts, "even after the bet was finished, the video came out a few weeks later, and I can't help but wonder, was the bet really over?"

He heard the bitter in her tone, but that didn't stop him from defending himself, "You know I didn't record that video! Marian and Zelena did!"

"Well, if that's true then how did they know to record us at that exact moment? Where do they fit in with the bet? Were they apart of it too?" She yelled, demanding answers, but it seems he was going to stay silent, just like last time when he was the one handcuffed to the table. She then decided that if he didn't give her the answers she wanted, then she would be more than willing to face the damn consequences to her revenge plan, but the whole time she was feeling guilty was for nothing.

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"You're lying to me, Robin."

"I'm not!"

"You are too because when you accepted the bet, you were still in a relationship with Marian!" She snapped, getting tired of this conversation all together, because she didn't know what to believe when anything came out of his mouth. It disgusted her since he was supposed to be the one person she would love, trust and cherish forever.

"You knew about that?" he sounded horrified, realizing she knew more than she claimed to the few times they've discussed the bet, but he had no idea how much she truly understood.

"Of course I knew about that! I have people in high and low places that are more than willing to talk when you show them the money."

He stayed silent for a while, staring at her wrist with the handcuff around her wrist, bringing him back to the real reason why she was here and asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"You ruined my life, I decided to destroy yours."

"I didn't know the bet and the video made you get demoted, you never told me."

She scoffed, "I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think you deserved to know. Only the people I care about should be aware about what happens in my life."

"So, you don't care about anymore, huh?"

"I stopped caring about you the day I started my revenge plan," she lied.

"Well, I guess this is it, isn't it? I ruin your life, and you ruin mine?"

"Yeah, I guess we're even now, Robin, now do me a favor and get the hell out of the interrogation room," she told him, holding her head high and not breaking her glare away from his.

"This conversation isn't over, Regina. We still have lots to talk about. "

"Like hell, I said all I needed to say," she told him and glanced toward the door and yelled, "Brody! Kyle! I need you to get him out of here."

The door opened, and Brody strolled up, helping Robin up out of his chair, "time to go."

"No, I'm not done talking to her. We need-"

"Oh, but you are, Mr. Nolan, because you are under arrest."

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

 _Sheriff's Station_

 _Emma's Office_

Two weeks was all it took for both cases to go in front of the judge and dealt with. Both were charged and both were put in a jail cell till further noticed or at least till Judge Blake called Emma later in the day to tell her what their sentences are. Neither was going to drop the charges against one another and it was a hay day for the news and reporters.

Judge Blake made it perfectly clear that if Emma got involved with the two cases, she would be held with contempt and fired from being Sheriff, so she stayed away because she needed the job. He gave her an offer he knew she couldn't refuse. She could either see Robin or Regina, but not both or she wouldn't see them at all till the sentencing hearing.

She accepted the offer, picking Regina.

"Hey Emma, I'm here to see Regina," Jackson said, walking into her office and noticing she was paler than usual and she looked completely drained and maybe even ill, but he wasn't sure. The nurse in him wanted to check her right then and there, but he didn't want her to be surrounded by deputies.

"Did you bring what she asked?" She asked, tiredly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go ahead down, David will take you since he's going to go visit Robin."

* * *

"Hey Jackson," Regina said, sitting at the table when he placed the brown bag in front of her. She grabbed it and looked inside and said, "Thanks."

"You can go check now, I have to go check on Emma, and she doesn't look good."

"What? Go check on her now, she's pregnant and if she's sick, it could harm the baby," Regina instructed and he nodded, both standing up at the same time. "I'll be up there soon."

Jackson watched her go do the hall when he went toward the stairwell and up towards the Sheriff's office.

Jackson reached her office, "Hey, I'm back."

"Awesome, did you need something?"

"Yes, I would like to examine you, though. You're about eight months pregnant, but you look ill," he told her, entering the empty room.

"You don't have to do that, I'm okay," she told him and he bet it was just her being stubborn because she was the stubbornest woman he knew.

"Please? I just want to make sure you are okay, if you are, then I'll just wait for Regina to come up and we can discuss what's going on with her."

"Fine."

He walked over to the cabinet, opening it and pulling out a black bag that was Regina's. It was filled with medical supplies in case someone was injured and needed to be checked on. He shifted and stood in front of her and said, "Can you sit up for me?"

"I suppose," she muttered, doing as told.

He started checking her over, starting with her pulse, blood pressure, sugar level, and then he checked her temperature. It was higher than it should be.

"How do you feel, and be honest?"

"Exhausted, why?"

"Your temperate is dangerously high, I'm worried."

"What's going on?" Brody asked, walking in with Regina who had a concerned facial expression when she saw how Emma looked. Jackson was right when he said she looked off, maybe even ill.

"How high is dangerously high?" Emma asked, concerned.

"106."

"So, to the hospital?" Emma asked, uncertain of what to do. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew with that type of temperature it wasn't normal and she was also pregnant, so her brain was more worried about the baby than herself.

"Yes, Emma, you are going to the hospital, and Jackson is going to take you," Regina said, sounding more like a demand toward Jackson who just nodded towards her.

"Can you get Graham to come with me? Killian's talking to his dad today."

"Brody, go get Graham, and he will ride over with Jackson," he nodded and left the office searching for his partner.

"How many lines?" Emma asked.

"Two."

"Congrats!" Jackson cheered then frowned when he saw Regina's expression and said, "okay, no congrats on you being impregnated"

"Not congrats. Definitely not congrats," Regina said, not having the greatest thoughts about the baby. She knew it would mean she would be stuck with Robin for the next eighteen years, seeing him with someone else wasn't on her bucket list. "Where the hell is Graham? We don't have all day."

Emma gasped out in pain and groaned, "Oh, that's not good."

Graham, David and Brody rushed into her office and Graham saw how she looked and how she hunched over in pain. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, "oh my god. One of you men will pick her up and put her in the car and take her to the hospital!"

"Of course," the three men stepped forward and stopped to look at each other like it was some macho contest.

"Graham, you do it. Brody, you stay here and do what you do best."

"Is she going into labor?"

"No!"

"Wait, Quil's out in the lobby," Brody informed them and Emma groaned. Everyone knows how Quil is because if something happens, everyone will know soon enough.

 _Telegraph, telephone, tell-a-Quil._

"Out the back then, let's go because you do not look good."

* * *

Regina paced back and forth in her cell. It's been two hours, and no word has got back to her about what the hell was going on with Emma and it was starting to scare her. What if something was seriously wrong? What if there was something wrong with the baby?

"Brody! Update! I want a fucking update!" Regina yelled, glaring into the camera and pressing the button so he can hear her...

"I don't know anything Regina, I'm sorry."

"Then find out something! My best friend who is your friend, not to mention your boss is in the hospital and you don't have a fucking update? What have you been doing for that last two hours?" She was getting impatient and leaned against the cell bars. Emma was her best friend and the only person she has in her life right now and in the hospital while she was stuck in a jail cell.

Regina couldn't help but kick the wall.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

"David, what a lovely surprise," she muttered, turning around and giving him a fake smile. They were _sorta_ friends before she dated his brother, but then he went away for the vacation and came back with Snow and she just couldn't talk to him since he knew about the bet.

"Emma sent me to check on you."

"She's okay? Is the baby okay? What was wrong?" She asked, question after question, rushing over and gripping onto the bars.

"The doctors will figure it out, and she's just sick."

"That's not good for the baby..."

"Yeah, I know, but Dr. Goran is her Doctor and the man's a genius, so, Emma's in good care," he said, filled with positive. He was always thinking about the good in people, but he was right when it came to Dr. Goran. The man knew his medicine.

"She also told me to tell you to be careful about what you do and eat while you are in here."

"Why's that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you're pregnant with my nephew, and her godchild, so, probably because you're not the most cautious person in the world."

Regina looked at him with a horrified expression, "she told you?"

"Oh god no, I walked in on your conversation with her when you guys were talking about two lines. I was confused, but it took me some time to figure it out," he said with the biggest smile. She didn't know whether his smile was because he figured it out or because she's pregnant with his nephew.

"So, when are you telling Robin? Or will I have to do it?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters, known situations and quotes belong to their respective owners. I do not own OUAT. Even though sometimes I wish I did. I do own some characters that have or will be introduced in the future.**

 _ **Credit: Story goes out to Rafaela who came up with the idea of the whole concept. I just wrote up everything**_

So, I wrote this chapter at the beginning of the year and decided to leave it the way it was, so that means one thing.

And you'll find out by the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _The Jolly Roger  
3:22 PM_

"You got a poor lass, pregnant?" Brennan Jones, Killian's father asked, cleaning at the counter of the bar he was sitting at it. His father was the greatest when it came to words or Killian. They didn't have the greatest relationship since he cheated on his mother and as he put it, got some poor lass pregnant.

"Yes and no," he answered, sighing.

"Son, you know I love you, but if you need money for her to get an ab-"

Killian interrupted, "I swear to the gods if you finish that sentence, you will be on your arse in five seconds flat."

"Oh."

"I love Emma more than my own life, and we are having a child together," he stated, huffing out in anger. He knew deep down, telling his father would be pointless, but he had this tiny little bit of hope that they could reconcile but it just wasn't going to happen.

"I-" Killian's phone started to ring and he never answered it so quickly without looking at the caller ID.

"Killian," he answered and started to listen to the familiar voice on the other end freaking out. He started to understand what the person was saying and grabbed his coat and turned to his dad. "Get out, and I have to go to the hospital."

"Wait- what? Why?"

"My pregnant girlfriend is in the hospital, move your chops and go!" he yelled and hung up the phone. Graham called asking him where he was because Emma was in the hospital and there might be something wrong with the baby and if he wasn't there soon, Emma might just kill him.

"Do you need a ride?" Brennan asked, calmly and was already up and close to the door. Killian debated then shook his head no, and he had his car outside, and he figured it would be much faster than some slow ass car from the seventies.

"No," he went out the door with Brennan following him, and he started to lock up, and he turned to face his father, "guess I'll call ye later, pops."

"Killian! Wait!" he yelled, but Killian was already in his car and heading towards the hospital. Nobody, not even his own dad could stop him from going to see his woman.

* * *

"When are you going to tell, Robin?"

"What makes you think I'm telling Robin anything? He doesn't know anything about me," Regina answered, leaning against the bars, glaring at David who was having too much fun with this conversation for some reason.

"You realize if you don't tell him, I will, right? He is my brother," he told her.

"Ah, yes, that he is, but you never told him that you knew who put up the video all along," she sneered, watching his smile fade. She found out he knew a week ago when she walked into Emma's office when they were arguing you. "Does he know you knew?"

"Look at you, blackmailing me."

"And here I thought we were friends, should have known that Prince Charming act would fade eventually."

"Prince Charming? Think I would look good at cosplay?" He joked.

"You're an ass."

"So, back to the pregnancy, you going to tell him or not?" David asked, seriously. He was generally curious but also concerned because that was his nephew inside of her stomach and he doesn't like lying to his brother, and he can only imagine how awkward it would be if he randomly went over to Regina's place a lot.

"I don't know, I want to talk to Emma," she answered.

"Why must you talk to Emma about absolutely everything?"

"Oh, let's see. Well, for starters, she's my best friend and currently the only person I trust, and if and when I tell Robin, I wanna know how I should do it. I don't like blurting things out," she explained, gripping onto the bars. If she ever wanted anything, it was to get out of the damn jail cell that she put herself in.

He groaned, "or I can just walk down to his end and just t-"

"No, David and I mean it. It's none of your concern right now and truthfully I don't even know if it's accurate. I haven't been to the doctor yet to make sure that the test was right."

"Fine, I won't tell him, but what are you going to do if you are? You might be in this cell for the next ten years."

"Then Emma's going to be a mother of two."

* * *

"Brody, Judge Blake is on line one. He's decided on the sentencing the two shall receive," Deputy Carter said into the speaker on the wall. Brody breathed out and picked up the phone and pressed nine.

"This is Sheriff Deputy Brody Robinson," he said, identifying himself to the strict Judge. He needed to be as professional and appropriate as possible because if he said, one wrong thing about Robin or Regina whatever sentence they were going to get could go down the drain.

"Yes, Emma told me you were in charge while she's in the hospital."

"Y-You talked to Emma?" He asked, confused because he hasn't even spoken to Emma yet. Then again, the hospital phones couldn't call the station unless dialing 911.

"Not today, no. She expressed to me that when she's not in office the person to talk to is you and I heard she was in the hospital because she's sick."

"I see," Brody responded, not sure of what else to say to the man.

"Anyway, let's get to the sentencing of the two suspects and victims. I have to say when I read over the case I was surprised that one was a victim and suspect in each case," Judge Blake said, sounding amused.

"It sure was a doozy," Brody muttered.

"Yes, let's start with Regina- I don't wish to send her to prison. She doesn't have a record, and she has saved so many working at the hospital. I will lower it to Probation for five years. Robin will receive another two weeks in jail, then seven years of probation," he expressed. Brody could hear him flipping through some pages.

"They also can't be near each other."

"She's pregnant with his child," Brody blurted out and he could just imagine his eyes bulging out. This case was sure a _doozy_.

"Oh, well that changes things doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just probation. They will have different probation officers and meet with their officers and deal with the strict deadlines," he told Brody. He leaned over and wrote it down, word for word because he wasn't going to jeopardize either of their freedom.

"Okay, is that all, Sir?' he asked.

"Yes, Sheriff Deputy Robinson. It was a pleasure doing business with you and have a nice evening," he chirped before hanging up. He shook his head, hanging up the phone and made his way out of the Sheriff's office.

* * *

"What's up, Brody?" Graham asked from his desk.

"You tell Robin and Ill take Regina to the hospital."

"What?"

"Judge Blake called. Regina gets probation for five years, and Robin gets another two weeks in his jail cell then probation for seven years. Oh and here," he handed him the notebook as they headed down to the jail cells, "read that."

"How is Emma?" He asked heading into the elevator.

"She's okay at the moment, and Noel is still doing tests. He's worried for the baby- wow, Judge Blake really let them slide." He sounded surprised, and he should be because Blake was the strictest Judge on the east coast and he was pretty brutal at times.

"I think Emma got to him," Brody said, honestly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"He owed her a favor, and I think this was it. You were there when Mary and they went into his court room. He murdered them in the sentencing hearing giving them all the max sentences and these two just get Probation. Come on," he expressed his opinion and walking into the Lockup area.

"That's your theory?" Graham asked, handing him the notepad and checked in at the front desk.

"Just think about it," he told him and turned to Linda, "Regina Mills check out to Deputy Sheriff Robinson." Linda started typing on her keyboard, gazing at the keyboard and turned to the printer when it started printing.

"She's all yours," she smiled and looked at Graham, "hey handsome, what can I help you with?"

"Robin Nolan just needs to be talked with."

"You got it," she said, winking at him before turning to the computer and he couldn't help but wince at how flirty she was towards him. She wasn't his type.

* * *

"Please, ju-"

"Regina, good news," Brody interrupted them with smiles, and unlocked the door. David was giving him a confused expression. "You are free to go, but you have to follow a few rules."

"Sh-She's free to go? You got to be kidding me! She did worse than Robin!"

"Robin's getting freed… eventually," Brody told David who gave a light smile to Regina before running down the hall. "What an asshole."

Regina laughed and then her face went serious, "I'm seriously getting out?"

"Yes," he answered and opened the door completely, "you are going to be probation for five years. Obviously, you being a nurse helped your case, but now you need a new career. Anyway, probation… you have to follow what your probation officer says."

"Got it," she responded.

"I'm going to take you upstairs, and you are going to sign a release form and then I'm going to personally take you to the damn hospital to see Emma so you can give her the good news, I'm sure she can use it."

* * *

It turns out Emma was sent home to rest, and a nurse and doctor were on call if they had any questions or a situation occurred. People kept trying to visit her and sleeping in the hospital bed was not going to happen.

Regina just got there, and they talked through everything that dealt with Emma's health. Regina wanted to make sure that Emma and the baby were completely fine.

"I know you're dying to know," Regina said, grabbing Emma's hand, changing the topic off of her health.

"You're pregnant?" Emma asked with a light smile even though she still looked very ill. Regina nodded when the bedroom door opened and out came to a fatigued yet shirtless Killian as he froze when he saw the two girls sitting across from each other.

"Oh god. What did Robin did now?"

Emma giggled at his accusation making Regina sigh, covering her face from the man who could read people like the back of his hand.

That's probably why he's a bartender and everyone loves him because he already knows there drinks.

"You have no idea," Emma admitted having Regina jerked up at Emma with wide eyes, shaking her head.

She doesn't want him to know.

"He's going to find out one way or another."

"Find out what?" He asked as he started to make hot chocolate for Emma and himself since they can't live without it in the morning.

Especially in Storybrooke where crime lurks 24/7.

"Well yeah-"

"You told me Quill did the test. Hello, it's Quil! Telegraph, telephone, tell-a-Quil. You Know? Everyone will know."

Regina groaned, running her fingers through her hair knowing Emma was right about Quil. Everybody says that same thing about him because sadly it's true.

Everybody will probably know by tomorrow.

"How am I supposed to tell Robin? We haven't talked since the day we got arrested, and he hates me." She said remembering the looked in his eyes before she walked out of the interrogation room.

They were filed with hurt, disappointment and worst of all, hatred.

She caused that, and she doesn't know how to go back from that. She didn't even think it was possible after all the pain she put him through, but he put her through some pain and in the end, she really did forgive him for what he did.

But what she did, was probably so much worse.

"Aye. Confusion here."

"I'm pregnant." She said with sad eyes, gazing into his bright blues ones that went wide. He was shocked by this information.

"Mate sure did do a number on you." He muttered as Emma threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Killian!"

"Aye! Just saying. The lass has been through hell since she met him." He admitted from standing on the sidelines with Emma throughout the whole Regina and Robin fucked up relationship.

"I have a plan for this to all work out."

"How do you have a plan already Miss Swan? It's been two hours since you found out of my pregnancy."

"Well, Robin has been staying at Killian's apartment."

"Aye. What? Since when?" Killian asked. Must be news to him as he walked from the kitchen with two hot cups of hot chocolate into the living room.

"Robin's been staying at your place. You would know if you actually went home. But anyways," She directed back to Regina. "He's been drinking a lot, sleeping on his couch.-"

"Oh bullocks. My new couch."

The girls gazed over at him and he smiled wide at them. Killian was rather different than most guys.

"Anyways. He's been drinking a lot and not doing anything. So that's where Killian comes in and plays the bad best friend and kicks him out."

"Damn straight."

"But knowing Robin he won't wanna leave and argue with him and that's when Killian burst your bubble." She finishes.

"Making him go panic and runs straight to the lass, sounds pretty perfect." Killian said as he sipped at his coffee.

"But will it work?"

"We're gonna find out." Emma smiled as she leaned forward, holding Regina's hand praying inside that it truly does work or this will turn into yet another fucked up situation that she can't even handle.

* * *

Killian breathed in and out, with the plan perfectly etched inside his brain after Emma and him went through about ninety scenarios on how this could really turn out.

But Killian had to be the perfect actor.

He opened the door, switching on the light as he turned and froze, gazing around his apartment with a furious look.

That look just so happened to be real and not planned.

"My apartment!" He yelled as his eyes instantly fell on a passed out Robin Nolan sprayed out on his couch with junk food and beer cans lingering around him.

"You gotta be bloody kidding me. Beer cans? Can you insult me any worse." He muttered as he made his way to the side of the couch, dropping his very heavy overnight bag on top of Robin, making him groan.

"Get up, Mate."

Nothing. Not one muscle moved after he groaned and Killian disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a water bottle.

Standing across from Robin, he froze as he thought about his poor leather couch getting soaked by water, then shrugged.

It is just water.

He then took the cap off and poured it up and down all over the front of Robin making wheeze, jumping up from the couch cussing out Killian.

"What the fu-"

"Oh shut up, Mate. Get your junk and get the bloody hell out of my place!" He yelled as Robin froze, looking around the living room area.

It was completely trashed and instead of actor Killian, he got pissed off Killian.

"Wait. I can clea-"

"Get out, Robin!" He yelled as he started to pick up the junk food once he grabbed a black trash bag from the kitchen, throwing everything away.

"Killian, please."

"Don't, Mate. I don't personally care. I didn't even know you were staying here, but I can be damned well sure to change my locks. Now leave."

Robin stood there silently, not knowing how to react to a very pissed off Killian.

"I have nowhere to go, Mate. I have nothing." He admitted as Killian dropped the bag on the floor, turning to Robin with a glare.

"Aye. Whose fault is that? Oi. Yours. You shouldn't have accepted that bloody bet from Mary, but you did, and you didn't know what the hell the consequences were. I tried to talk you out of it, but no! You had to go along with it."

"Mate-"

"You wanted her back, Mate! You wanted her and you tried to get her back! What the bloody hell is stopping you from getting her now? You have nothing stopping to you!"

Silence lingered in the room as Killian shook his head.

" _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets_!" He yelled as the words started to wonder through his mind making Killian shake his head.

"You always wanted true love, mate. Your one true love is still out there. Loves not easy, it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."

"I can't… She hurt me." He admitted.

"You hurt her first! She wanted to make things even. If anything, I'm on her side." Killian turned, picking up the bag once more and picked up the beer cans.

"Seriously though, beer cans? I'm a bartender. You're over a bar! This is a bloody insult."

Robin chuckled as he started to back up, then stopped and watched Killian clean up the mess he made, and guilt started to rise.

"I'm sorry.. for everything."

"Mate, don't you have a girl to go fetch?" Killian asked, not wanting to talk about their own personal issues they had.

Cause they had many.

"M-"

"You know what, I think you should know truth about Regina," Killian said rather harshly, wanting Robin to leave right now, but he wouldn't go.

And sadly, Emma knew exactly how this was going to go.

"There's more about her?" Robin asked as his voice sounded small, not sure if he really wanted to know if there was more to Regina than meets the eye.

"Aye. She's pregnant." Killian blurted out watching Robin's eyes widen in shock, gazing to the door then back to Killian.

He sure wanted to leave now.

"She's at Emma's." Then Robin flew out the door after grabbing his black leather jacket and keys and made his way to Emma Swan's apartment in search of Regina and to find out if the pregnancy was really true.

Killian smiled, pulling out his cellphone and putting it to his ear, waiting for it ring and then it did until he heard the click.

"Hello?"

"He's on his way."

"Thank you, Killian."

"Anytime, Lass."

Regina hung up the phone, looking over at Emma who had her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor waiting for Robin to show up while her thoughts lingered.

"Should I leave?"

"No! This is your house and I really need you here." Regina admitted to her friend drumming her fingers on her pants waiting for the knock on the door.

"I just- this seems like a personal conversation."

"I don't care. He has to deal with you being here or he can leave. By the way, how did you know Robin would act the way he did?"

"I can read people." She answered, turning to Regina.

"How far along are you?"

"Five months." She answered, hearing foot steps outside the door, making Emma gaze at the door waiting for the knock so she can finally answer it.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Emma unlocked the door and opened it as she saw a very strange Robin. It looks like he hasn't shaved in a while, which would make since she hasn't seen him since that awful day of never competing every again and losing Regina.

"Robin, please come in." She said lightly, smiling at him when he shifted past her and his eyes instantly fell on Regina.

Emma stood beside Robin, mouthing something to Regina as she disappeared down the hallway, making Regina frown.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Killian... he told me something and… Bullocks." He sighed, realizing this was harder than he thought. "He said he were pregnant."

Regina stood up, and stood a good bit of distance from him while her eyes roamed his body. In a month he sure has change.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

She watched his eyes close while he was slowly processing that she was pregnant and he was the father.

At least she hoped that he was doing that.

"You sure it's mine?"

"Is it yours? Why you son of a-"

Emma gazed up at the ceiling when she heard a noise that she knew so well when it came to Neil and her and that was the slap to the face. She picked up book once more and zoned out.

Robin held his bright red cheek, and he had to admit, it stung more than he thought it would. He turned and looked at her, and if looks could kill, he would be dead. Her gaze was hard, and he could see the angry emotions rolling around in her eyes.

"That answers my question, Sweetness. Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Well now that you know you can go." She said, turning towards the couch and she sat down beside her purse.

"I'm not going anywhere, especially now that you're linked to me, forever." He then walked over to the side of the couch, picking up her purse and tossing it to the floor as he plopped beside her.

"Which makes things a lot easier."

She turned gazing into his eyes feeling confused and conflicted by his choice of words. That's when she realized he had something up his sleeve.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, Killian was talking... no... He was yelling at me about how much of a dumbass I was, but he made a valid point."

"And what's that?"

"That true love isn't easy, but you have to fight for it because it can't be replaced. And over the month without you, it looked like I was mourning over a dead person and I think that answers my real question if you were the one for me and it turns out, you were." He admitted, gazing over at her seeing her eyes were widen, facing the door.

"I love you, Regina and nothing's going to change that. I just want you to know that I forgive you for what you done as you have forgiven me. We need each other, and that's what really matters."

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

"Are you sure this is going to work, Emma?" Robin asked, putting the food in the basket, glaring at him with one hand on her very pregnant stomach.

"Are you the pregnant, married woman in this room? No. I am. So yes, this will fucking work." She said, huffing out in pain.

She was going to give birth any day now.

Killian and her married three years ago. It was blissful and beautiful and now they were expecting a beautiful little baby boy.

"Aye, that's true. The way Killian proposed and the wedding was amazing, but I just... What if she says no?" He asked while she just rolled her eyes.

"You've been together for over five years. She loves you, and you love her. You have two kids together. She's bound to say yes. Now calm down." She put the rest of the food in the basket and pushed it towards him. He was so nervous.

"Be honest, be true. I better be the first person you call if she says yes."

"But what about Henry and Hope?" He asked, obviously stalling as long as he could but Emma saw right through him.

"Seriously? You gotta be kidding me? We planned this three weeks ago. Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian are watching them, now go you stupid handsome moron. Go propose!" She yelled as he grabbed the basket, leaning over and kissing her cheek before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Regina made her way into the park, knowing Robin had something planned but she wasn't entirely sure what it was. All he asked her was to dress nicer than usual and to not call Emma under any circumstances.

Even though she did call Emma but got not answer.

She parked her car, turning off the engine and getting out, making her way into what seemed to be the most abandon park ever, but there was a blanket that surrounded by red roses and candles.

"Sweetness." Robin appeared behind the true with one single rose into his hand and she smiled over at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Just a date, Sweetness." He said, pressing his lips to hers as she took the single rose from his hand.

He pulled away from her and led her to the blanket while she kept staring at him with a smile etched on her face when he sat across from her pulling out the food Emma put in there knowing Regina would like it.

"Wow, you went full out."

"I hate to admit it, but Emma made everything and packed it up for us." He said, listening to her laugh. He unwrapped the chocolate covered strawberries and popping one in her mouth, making her moan.

"This is so good, I'm going to have to thank her later." She commented.

The night when on as they talked, laughed and shared many kisses. It wasn't long after when he finally stood up and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"But there's no music."

"We don't need music. Come on Sweetness, dance with me." He continued to hold out his hand, and she took it with a smile on her face and they started to dance like they did on their second date. It was truly one of the moments that even without music, it was incredibly romantic.

As they danced in silent, he couldn't help but remember what Emma said when she first brought up the proposing idea.

 _She's going to say yes, Robin. You're my best friend as is she, and I know you both so well. She will say yes._

Looking over to finally see the sun go down, he breathed out, pulling away slightly and surrendering his mouth to hers before pulling away completely and kneeling down on knee.

"Oh my god," She whispered.

He pulled out a black velvet box from the inside of his jacket and cracking it open as she saw what was inside and she gasped, "oh my god.."

"Regina, I'll admit I probably should have done this before we even had Hope but I wanted this to mean something. I have practiced this over and over, and I can't help but tell you how nervous I am." He admitted and she laughed lightly, remembering how he said the exact same thing when he gave her the promise ring.

"Regina Mills, I love you with all my heart. For the past five years, we've been with each other my love for you grows each more. You are _beautiful_ and _caring_ and have been there for me when nobody else was. When I look into your eyes, I don't feel angry or deprived. I feel like the happiest and luckiest man on the planet. You're _pure_... You're _true_ and... You're _real_. And right now that seems like the only thing that's important... I want to be with you, Regina… Forever. So, that leads down to the question… Will you marry me?"

She was quiet for a couple seconds and then knelt down in front him, cupping his face while a big smile spread across hers.

"Yes, Robin Nolan. I will marry you."

After sliding the ring on, she pressed her lips to his and she wrapped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Soon enough, the Nolan and Jones family were not just best friends, but neighbors while they lived out in the country outside of Storybrooke, Maine where yet another child was secretly growing inside the stomach of Regina Nolan as Emma Jones was about to have her second child, but to her surprise there will be two popping out.

And that just means more time with the Jones and Nolan family and they all got what they finally wanted.

And that was their happy endings.

* * *

 **THE END**

So, yes that is the end. I didn't really want it to end, but honestly, I did everything on Rafa's outline exactly the way she wanted it to be. And this is exactly the way it ended before the revision. I'm actually sad it's over, but happy that I got to finish it before Christmas!

So, Merry Freaking Christmas everyone!

I want to thank everyone who read this story and followed and Favorited.

Also, there might be one shots based off of the story. I so wanna do some.

And **maybe** a sequel.

Also, if anyone has questions about the story due to some loopholes, just message me. I'm debating about writing a delena story because I miss them and I'm not too thrilled about the new season of OUAT.

 **BYE!**


End file.
